Budapest
by Tanutwo
Summary: Elle n'était pas destinée à mourir. Il n'était pas destiné à la tuer... Ou les débuts difficiles de Natasha et Clint avant qu'ils ne deviennent des Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Après une grosse pause sans écrire ni poster, me voilà de retour. Et dans un tout nouveau registre. Avengers !**

 **Je dois dire que cela m'a fait bizarre d'écrire sur une franchise de films et non pas sur une série mais au final, c'était la motivation qu'il me fallait et que j'attendais depuis des mois.**

 **Pour la petite histoire, Avengers Infinity war étant sorti récemment, j'ai revisionné tous les films Marvel. Du coup, il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour qu'une idée me vienne.**

 **Au vu du titre, il est plutôt facile de deviner le sujet de cette fic (qui sera, je le pense, petite). Le projet de film Black widow étant en préparation, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer comment Clint et Natasha s'étaient rencontrés. Et vu que le film parlera de son passé, je me suis dis qu'ils ne parleront peut-être pas des raisons qui l'ont poussé à rejoindre le SHIELD. S'ils le font, je serai ravie et s'ils ne le font pas... je me serai auto-satisfaite lol**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec ce court prologue, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Et je vous dis, peut-être à plus bas)**

* * *

" Romanova tu y retournes," rugit la voix grave de l'instructeur. "Les autres vous pouvez aller vous changer. Madame B vous attend là-haut dans quinze minutes."

La salle se vida aussitôt dans un silence absolu tandis que la jeune femme rousse se positionnait à l'entrée du parcours d'entraînement. Bien qu'épuisée, elle avait appris il y a bien longtemps que discuter un ordre pouvait s'avérer encore plus dangereux que de refuser une épreuve.

Etant la première _black widow_ de sa promotion à accomplir des missions officielles, ses instructeurs se montraient impitoyables et extrêmement durs envers elle, repoussant ses limites déjà atteintes par le passé et réclamant le meilleur dans tous les domaines.

Si elle n'avait pas été habituée à la rudesse de son entraînement dès son plus jeune âge, elle aurait presque pris ça pour de l'acharnement. Simplement, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. Leur principal but étant de faire d'elle une espionne hors pair. Et pour obtenir cela, il fallait obligatoirement des sacrifices physiques et psychologiques. C'était là, toute la base de son apprentissage.

Calmant du mieux qu'elle put sa respiration essoufflée, elle se concentra sur l'objectif à venir et attendit les instructions, sachant par avance qu'elle devrait se surpasser si elle ne voulait pas rester ici toute la nuit.

"Tu as six minutes," l'avertit-il en s'emparant de sa montre. "Si tu dépasses, tu recommences."

Pour avoir fait l'exercice plusieurs fois et vu ses camarades à l'action, elle savait qu'il avait mis la barre beaucoup trop haut. Malgré tout, elle hocha de la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris et pour la quatrième fois consécutive, elle s'élança.

o0o0o0o0o

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que les autres filles étaient parties et qu'elle avait été laissée seule avec son instructeur. Il l'avait faite travailler sans relâche jusqu'à épuisement total, ne lui pardonnant aucune erreur. Si bien, qu'actuellement, la seule raison de sa présence dans le bureau de la directrice était parce qu'elle s'était évanouie pendant un combat et qu'il avait décidé d'en rester là, décrétant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien en tirer.

Elle ne l'avait évidemment pas nié, connaissant les faiblesses de son corps.

"Natalia," l'appela une dame aux traits tirés et avec un chignon impeccable. "Venez ici."

Elle soupira silencieusement, sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre.

Doucement, elle s'approcha du bureau, les mains dans le dos et la posture droite militaire.

"Edward m'a tenu informé que vous aviez échoué aux tests de cet après-midi. Il vous a pourtant laissé l'occasion de vous rattraper mais malgré ça vous n'avez pas su vous reprendre. Est-ce vrai ?"

Si la rousse se basait sur les résultats de sa promotion –et des autres promotions d'ailleurs, elle avait été la plus performante. Cependant, l'objectif qu'on lui avait fixé n'avait pas été le même et malgré qu'elle ait échoué, elle avait presque réussi à atteindre le temps imposé, ne dépassant que de deux secondes. Elle savait déjà que c'était exemplaire. Mais loin d'être suffisant visiblement.

Evidemment, elle ne comptait pas le lui faire remarquer. L'échec étant tout de même présent malgré qu'elle ait tout donné.

"C'est vrai," confirma-t-elle platement.

"Vous avez une explication ?"

La fatigue qui montait crescendo au fur et à mesure des tours. Le fait que jamais personne n'ait réussi à le faire en moins de sept minutes. Le fait que contrairement aux autres filles, elle était la seule qui enchaînait les missions et les entraînements. Elle pouvait lui en donner plusieurs. Mais elle ne le ferait pas.

"Je n'ai aucune excuse," déclara-t-elle.

Le visage froid de la directrice se plissa.

"Vous nous faites perdre du temps et de l'énergie. C'est inacceptable," l'informa-t-elle. "Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous entraîner correctement, c'est que vous n'êtes pas digne de cette institution, ni même d'en faire partie."

Natalia ne rechigna pas à ses paroles. Elle les avait déjà entendues. Plusieurs fois. Avec plus ou moins de mal à l'accepter. Néanmoins, le temps améliorait l'impact que cela avait sur son mental.

A ses débuts, elle avait essayé de lui prouver qu'elle en était digne, désormais elle se contentait de l'écouter, espérant seulement que son échec serait puni rapidement.

"Nous avons misé gros sur vos capacités," continua-t-elle. "Vous êtes de loin la meilleure que nous ayons formée jusqu'à présent. Mais aujourd'hui, vous nous avez déçus et c'est inconcevable qu'à votre niveau, cela arrive encore."

Le visage toujours impassible, Natalia Romanova regarda la vieille femme se lever et s'emparer d'une canne.

"Les deux mains sur le bureau."

Elle inspira discrètement avant de se pencher.

o0o0o0o0o

La lumière illumina les murs froids et en bétons de sa chambre, provoquant un léger sursaut de la part de la jeune femme endormie. Elle ne savait pas encore quelle heure il était, mais elle était cependant sûre d'une chose : cela n'augurait rien de bon pour le restant de sa nuit.

Ouvrant doucement ses yeux, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières devant son aveuglement temporaire. L'intensité de l'ampoule était décidément trop forte. Elle se faisait la même réflexion à chaque fois.

A défaut d'y voir nette, ses autres sens se mirent en alerte quand elle entendit un garde approcher. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle n'allait définitivement pas pouvoir rattraper son sommeil en retard tout de suite.

Se redressant péniblement, elle grimaça en sentant son dos protester. Madame B n'y était pas allée de maintes mortes.

S'étirant doucement pour contrôler l'état de son corps, elle attendit l'arrivée du garde qu'elle savait imminente. Il entra sans avertissement, connaissant suffisamment bien la jeune espionne pour savoir qu'elle serait réveillée.

"Romanova, vous partez en mission," lui balança-t-il une enveloppe contenant les ordres. "Préparez vos affaires, une voiture vous emmène dans cinq minutes."

Sans plus d'explications, il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. La laissant seule pour digérer la nouvelle.

Elle souffla avant de se passer une main sur le visage. L'adrénaline que suscitait un départ en mission l'aiderait sûrement à oublier sa fatigue.

Finalement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire, non sans oublier de faire son lit. Les règles étaient strictes et elle ne comptait pas se faire réprimander pour un tel détail. La vie ici était déjà dure sans qu'elle ne se rajoute des bâtons dans les roues.

Ayant effectué plusieurs et connaissant désormais bien la procédure, elle n'eut que ses armes à ranger dans son sac de voyage, ses habits et accessoires de toilettes s'y trouvant déjà. Elle se changea rapidement et sortit dehors au bout de quatre minutes à peine. L'air frais de la nuit lui balaya le visage et un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la voiture noire situé devant les escaliers de l'institut.

Elle salua brièvement le chauffeur avant de se caler dans le siège arrière et ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe. S'emparant de la fine feuille de papier, elle ne fut pas étonnée de ne lire que trois mots.

Les trois mots qui définissaient la globalité de sa future mission.

Nick Fury / Budapest

* * *

 **Petit prologue qui sert à amener trois personnages principaux. La fic sera essentiellement de l'amitié Clint/Natasha (oui oui, je compte respecter le fait que Clint ait une femme même si cela m'avait brisé le coeur de savoir que lui et Natasha ne seraient jamais un couple xD).**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Comme à mon habitude, un chapitre long à arriver. Mais cependant, pour une fois, j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Il correspond bien à l'ambiance que je souhaitais pour cette fiction et j'espère donc que vous aimerez.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

Budapest.

Une simple ville. Une capitale comme une autre. Un assassinat comme tant d'autres. Et surtout, un futur trophée de plus à ajouter à sa collection.

Voilà tout ce que Natalia Romanova comptait retenir de la Hongrie.

Car elle n'était pas dupe. La salle rouge l'avait assigné à cette mission pour une raison. Et une seule : son indifférence totale face aux meurtres. Elle ne se souciait pas de qui avait engagé le KGB et ne portait encore moins d'intérêt pour sa cible. L'important était d'effectuer le travail. L'effectuer rapidement et de préférence en ne se faisant pas intercepter par les autorités.

Bien évidemment, cela pouvait arriver. Et cela lui était d'ailleurs déjà arrivé. A ses débuts ou pendant les entraînements. Elle avait depuis appris à devenir invisible et efficace. Cependant, elle gardait toujours en tête que l'essentiel était de trouver une porte de sortie et d'effacer les preuves de son arrestation. Dans ces moments là, le nombre de victimes importait peu. Et à bien y réfléchir, elle s'en fichait royalement. Tuer était devenue une seconde nature. Elle excellait dans cette catégorie et la salle rouge l'avait très bien compris.

Ses compétences dépassaient largement celles des autres espionnes. Même des plus âgées. Elle était crainte. Crainte, jalousée, enviée… et surtout exploitée par le KGB qui faisait appel à ses services dès qu'une cible présentait un trop gros risque.

En général, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire. Les missions l'obligeaient à quitter l'institut froid et tortueux de la salle rouge, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis ses débuts dans le monde de l'espionnage, son instinct lui disait d'oublier la mission et de dégager le plus vite possible. Quelque chose de désagréable allait se passer et elle n'aimerait pas, elle en était certaine.

Malheureusement, annuler et rentrer au pays était une décision inenvisageable tout comme un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre. Pour y avoir déjà assisté, la punition réservée aux déserteurs était bien pire que la mort. Même entraînée et habituée, elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas le vivre.

Assise dans un bar devant un verre de vodka, la jeune femme refaisait donc le schéma de son plan d'action dans sa tête. Elle ne devait rien laisser au hasard et comptait bien être doublement vigilante.

Arrivée depuis deux jours, elle avait eu le temps d'essayer de se renseigner sur sa cible ainsi que sur ses différentes habitudes. Étonnamment, elle n'avait trouvé que très peu de choses. Et ce, malgré les différents piratages effectués ainsi que les heures passées à lire des fichiers inutiles. Néanmoins, dans le peu, elle avait trouvé l'essentiel. A savoir, sa localisation pour la soirée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour mener à bien sa mission. Le reste serait de l'imprévu maîtrisé.

« Une autre vodka s'il vous plait, » intercepta-t-elle distraitement le barman.

Se fondre dans la population locale était sa plus grande spécialité. Et de loin sa préférée si elle devait l'avouer. Jouer un rôle. Prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. S'inventer une vie. Autant de possibilités qui ne lui avaient pas été données par le passé. Elle aimait ça et c'était sûrement ce qui la rendait si crédible et insoupçonnable.

Le barman posa son verre tout en reprenant l'ancien et elle le remercia d'un petit signe de tête avant de se replonger dans les détails de son plan. Habituellement, elle aurait tenté de la séduire dans l'espoir qu'il lui offre ses consommations. C'était une méthode qu'elle avait souvent utilisé durant ses missions. Trop souvent d'ailleurs. Et qu'elle utiliserait sûrement encore. Mais aujourd'hui, son instinct la tourmentait plus qu'elle ne le voulait, l'obligeant à ressasser sa mission et la rendant intérieurement irritable.

« Russe n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix grave et interrogative de l'homme derrière elle, la fit légèrement sursauter. Bien que fréquenté par d'autres clients, elle savait que cette question lui était destinée. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Les muscles invisiblement tendus, elle se retourna le plus naturellement possible, prête au combat si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

« Démasquée on dirait, » haussa-t-elle des épaules sensuellement tout en faisant face son interlocuteur. Ses yeux firent rapidement une recherche d'arme ou d'un signe d'attaque. N'en trouvant pas, elle resta à l'affût mais entra automatiquement dans son rôle de touriste. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? »

L'homme lui désigna l'alcool d'un signe rapide de la main.

« Votre commande, » indiqua-t-il tout en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côté. « Ainsi que votre accent qui est pratiquement imperceptible mais tout de même bien présent et reconnaissable pour quelqu'un comme moi qui est amené à voyager souvent. »

Elle ne montra aucune émotion, cependant cette réponse l'ébranla. Elle aurait juré que son accent ne s'entendait pas. S'il disait vrai, elle allait devoir retravailler sérieusement afin de les rendre indétectables. Une telle erreur pourrait lui coûter sa couverture, voire la vie.

« D'habitude, les gens ne l'entendent pas, » l'informa-t-elle simplement.

Il fit un signe discret au barman afin de commander un verre avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

« Je ne suis pas tout le monde. »

Elle fronça des sourcils.

« C'est ce que je constate. Et est-ce que le champion des accents à un nom ? »

Demander une information personnelle tout en flattant était une technique qu'elle aimait utiliser. Cela fonctionnait à tous les coups.

« Clint Barton, » révéla-t-il en s'emparant de son verre.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage impassible et les yeux verts émeraude, Natalia n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Le costume qu'il portait, semblait dater de la veille et la barbe de trois jours qu'il arborait le lui confirmait. Il avait de petites cernes sous les yeux et son teint semblait fatigué. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de dégager un certain charisme. Amical mais terriblement dangereux.

« Vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne que l'on croise ici en général, » l'observa-t-il en buvant son verre cul sec.

Elle se renfrogna légèrement à cette constatation, comme si cela la dérangeait. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire semblant. Soit cet homme était réellement un habitué observateur et curieux, soit il représentait une menace qu'elle devrait bientôt éliminer.

« Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on croise ici habituellement alors ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement afin de ne pas éveiller ses possibles soupçons.

Il donna un rapide coup d'œil à la salle comme pour appuyer sa réponse.

« Des hommes d'affaires venus se détendre, des couples, des ivrognes mais rarement une touriste comme vous Mademoiselle... ? »

Il l'étudia, le regard empli d'interrogation, attendant visiblement qu'elle se décide à se présenter.

A contre cœur, elle lui tendit la main dans un petit sourire hypocrite mais terriblement crédible. Qui que soit cet homme, elle devait maintenir sa couverture.

«Romanoff. Natasha Romanoff. »

Elle lui donna son alias favori. Celui avec lequel elle se sentait le plus à l'aise. Elle tuait sous le nom de Natalia Romanova mais elle s'infiltrait et vivait une vie normale sous le nom de Natasha Romanoff.

Il serra sa main, non sans un petit haussement de sourcils.

«Si je peux me permettre, vous avez l'air de quelqu'un d'extrêmement solitaire Mademoiselle Romanoff. »

Ce coup-ci, elle le détailla exagérément de haut en bas avec un léger amusement. Il était surprenant et définitivement trop observateur.

« Je pourrai vous retourner le compliment, » lâcha-t-elle pour retourner la conversation à son avantage et le mettre mal à l'aise.

Ceci dit, elle le pensait vraiment. Au fond de ses yeux, il avait cette même petite lueur de solitude qui la caractérisait tant. Et dont, elle s'était promis de garder afin de ne jamais risquer un attachement sentimental.

Cependant, il ne réagit pas comme elle l'avait espéré.

« Vous avez raison, » ne le nia-t-il pas. « Mon train de vie ne me permet pas d'avoir des amis, ni même d'aimer d'ailleurs, » expliqua-t-il d'un ton parfaitement détaché. « C'est un choix personnel que j'ai fait. C'est quoi votre excuse à vous ? »

Elle secoua vivement la tête, ne souhaitant pas répondre à cette question.

« Vous ne voudriez pas savoir, » dit-elle mystérieusement, espérant qu'il respecterait sa vie privée.

Néanmoins, comme elle s'y attendait, il n'en fit rien.

« J'insiste. »

Si jusqu'alors elle avait gardé une attitude correcte de parfaite touriste, elle commençait intérieurement à bouillonner. Et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer.

« Vous perdez votre temps, je ne vous dirai rien. »

Il sourit simplement à cette provocation. Un petit rictus qui agaça Natalia.

« Si c'est un défi, je peux peut-être deviner. »

« Mauvaise idée, » plissa-t-elle le nez pour lui signifier que ce n'en était pas un.

Il ne sembla pas s'en soucier, commençant à réfléchir à voix haute.

« Hum… Trop de déception amoureuse ? »

« N'essayez pas de savoir. »

« La timidité, même si je ne pense pas que ça vous corresponde. »

« Croyez-moi, vous n'aimerez pas la réponse. »

« Problème familial ? »

« Arrêtez ça, » insista-t-elle d'une voix crispée.

« Quelqu'un vous a trahi ? »

Elle le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et de colère devant son obstination.

« Vous êtes borné, Clint, » choisit-elle d'employer froidement son prénom pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'aventurait sur une pente glissante.

Il tiqua mais resta cependant fidèle à lui-même, totalement décontracté.

« C'est ce qu'on dit de moi, » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Ainsi qu'un crétin lourdingue ? »

« C'est la deuxième chose que l'on dit de moi, » approuva-t-il gravement.

Elle souffla volontairement. Cet homme la rendait nerveuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il la draguait lourdement ou s'il jouait lui aussi un jeu. Son instinct lui disait qu'il était dangereux mais son attitude lui prouvait l'inverse. Perdre le contrôle n'était pas dans ses habitudes et cela l'énervait considérablement.

« Si je suis solitaire, c'est justement pour m'éviter ce genre de conversation inutile qui ne mène nulle part avec un parfait inconnu. Satisfait ? » Cingla-t-elle violemment. « Maintenant, je suis désolée, mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, » choisit-elle de rester polie malgré son ton glacial.

Plutôt que de se sentir agressé, ses lèvres dessinèrent un petit sourire impressionné.

« Sacré caractère dis donc. Peut-être que nous aurons la chance de nous revoir avant votre départ ? »

Le visage impassible mais les yeux noirs, elle se leva.

« L'avenir est fait de peut-être alors on ne sait jamais. Mais entre nous, je n'y crois pas beaucoup. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle sortit en sachant pertinemment qu'il la suivait du regard. Méfiante, elle marcha quelques pas avant de tourner dans une rue puis dans une autre. Si son instinct disait vrai à propos de ce Clint Barton, elle ne tarderait pas à s'apercevoir qu'elle était suivie. Et elle devrait l'abattre. Toutefois, après plusieurs détours, son corps se détendit. Il était juste un dragueur insignifiant comme elle en rencontrait souvent.

o0o0o0o0o

La nuit était fraîche et la lune éclairait relativement bien le ciel.

Positionnée sur le toit d'un immeuble, Natalia attendait sa cible avec patience. De là où elle se trouvait, elle avait une vue dégagée sur la soirée caritative qui avait lieu dans l'immeuble d'en face et ne pouvait donc pas le louper. Selon ses informations, Nick Fury comptait y assister en l'honneur de sa femme. C'était par définition, le meilleur moment pour l'éliminer. Pris par l'engouement et l'émotion de la soirée, il serait inconsciemment moins en alerte.

Une légère brise souffla et s'engouffra à travers le costume noir de Natalia. Elle frissonna avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Vingt heures treize. La soirée commençant à vingt heures trente, il n'allait plus tarder.

Elle vérifia minutieusement son arme et attendit de nouveau, la respiration calme et sereine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assassinerait un homme d'une balle dans la tête devant plusieurs personnes. Son silencieux lui permettait de ne pas faire de bruit et avant que les autorités ne comprennent d'où venait l'attaque, elle serait déjà loin.

Observant les voitures défiler et se garer devant l'entrée principale, elle aperçut sa cible dès qu'il franchit le seuil.

Grand, imposant, Nick Fury semblait particulièrement autoritaire et dangereux. Son œil gauche était recouvert d'un bandeau noir lui donnant l'allure d'un pirate. Et son costume impeccable le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Visiblement, sa vie paraissait aussi mouvementée et meurtrière que la sienne.

Le regardant entrer, elle le laissa monter au dernier étage afin de pouvoir avoir un angle de tir plus précis. Il pénétra dans la salle de réception tout en parlant avec un couple. Le visage sérieux et froid, la discussion devait porter sur un sujet grave au vu de l'air choqué de la femme.

Arme au poing, Natalia ajusta méthodiquement sa trajectoire grâce à la lunette grossissante et se prépara à tirer. Inspirant et expirant le plus doucement possible pour garder le contrôle et ne pas dévier involontairement la balle. Plus vite elle en aurait fini ici, plus vite elle pourrait repartir sur une autre mission.

Son doigt sur la détente, elle s'immobilisa et appuya au moment même où un objet percuta violemment son arme. La balle s'encastra dans la vitre un étage en dessous de celui de sa cible, la faisant exploser. Des hurlements s'en suivirent et elle jura tout en se relevant précipitamment pour faire face au danger qu'elle savait imminent.

Un sifflement s'approcha par sa droite et instinctivement, elle roula par terre pour éviter l'attaque. La flèche atteignit le mur juste derrière elle dans un tintement peu commun et elle écarquilla des yeux devant l'originalité de son agresseur.

La tension se glissa dans ses épaules et elle se cala derrière une cheminée pour réfléchir aux différentes options.

Ne connaissant pas la localisation de son adversaire, l'affronter n'était pas son premier choix. Il ne lui restait donc plus que deux autres options. Soit elle essayait de le faire sortir de sa cachette, soit elle devait lui échapper en atteignant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Et actuellement, c'est cette idée qui lui semblait la plus adaptée.

Observant les alentours, elle remarqua une cheminée à mi chemin entre elle et la sortie. Tenant son arme fermement, l'espionne passa sa tête au dessus des briques pour chercher son adversaire. Mais entre la nuit et les différentes ombres des immeubles alentours, elle avait beau chercher, elle ne l'apercevait nulle part.

Rester immobile et à la même place était tout autant dangereux que de tenter d'atteindre la prochaine cheminée. Aussi, décida-t-elle de courir. La distance n'était pas énorme mais elle était suffisamment longtemps à découvert pour qu'un projectile ne l'atteigne violemment à la cuisse.

Sous le choc, sa jambe se déroba et elle s'effondra sur le sol en béton, perdant son arme dans la chute. Elle siffla tandis qu'elle rampait pour parcourir les derniers mètres et se mettre à couvert.

« Merde, » grogna-t-elle en tapant du poing par terre.

Elle jeta un rapide regard sur sa cuisse et pinça des lèvres en voyant une longue tige en métal profondément ancrée dedans. Elle trembla de douleur et de frustration avant de se relever péniblement. La douleur était supportable. Bien que très inconfortable. Néanmoins, à cet instant, avoir une flèche plantée dans sa cuisse était le dernier de ses soucis. Son principal problème était de stopper cet adversaire avant qu'il ne la tue complètement.

Si elle réussissait à atteindre la porte de sortie, elle pourrait lui échapper. Tentant le tout pour le tout, et malgré son échec, elle se précipita tout de même en direction de la porte avant qu'une boule en métal ne roule jusqu'à elle. Ses yeux s'assombrirent durement et la grenade explosa avant qu'elle n'ait pu reculer, l'envoyant valser durement contre un mur. L'impact la sonna, lui déclenchant aussitôt une violente migraine. Titubant, elle se releva cette fois-ci plus difficilement. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines et l'aidait à tenir mais elle sentait que son corps n'aimerait pas _l'après combat_. Si toutefois, il y en avait un.

Son arme se trouvant à quelques mètres, elle s'empressa de l'atteindre mais fut arrêter nette dans son élan par la silhouette d'un archer dans l'ombre. Même sous la menace de plusieurs armes, elle n'avait jamais levé les bras en signe de rédemption. Aujourd'hui n'allait donc pas faire exception. Le corps douloureux, elle resta alors immobile, fixant simplement son arme située à quelques pieds de l'homme.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne ferai pas ça, » comprit-il son intention.

Analysant ses possibilités d'évasion, son corps se figea à l'entente de cette voix, et elle se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas écouté son instinct dans ce fichu bar.

« Je vous avais bien dit que nous nous reverrions, » posa-t-il son pied sur son arme pour le balancer plus loin derrière lui. « Alors, qui êtes-vous réellement ? »

Doucement, elle leva les yeux pour voir le supposé Clint Barton avancer dans le jour de la lune, la tenant en joue avec un arc et une flèche clignotante.

« Et vous ? » Répliqua-t-elle simplement.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, l'action se met gentiment en place et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Comme vous le verrez, nos deux héros ne seront pas au bout de leur peine, et ils devront en plus apprendre à se faire confiance.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir, bonsoir,**

 **Voici la suite de cette fiction et pour une fois, dans les temps ! Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis un sacré bout de temps.**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Inconnue : Merci pour ton commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours sur ce qu'on écrit :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'un en face de l'autre, la tension entre les deux agents était palpable. Seules leurs respirations saccadées témoignaient de leur bref jeu du chat et de la souris qui les avait amenés à ce point de non retour.

« Votre nom, » réitéra l'archer en tendant un peu plus la corde de son arc.

Parfaitement immobile et silencieuse, la jeune femme le fixa simplement avec insistance et colère, ne semblant pas vouloir collaborer.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, se retrouver face à l'inconnu du bar la rendait intérieurement plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Pourtant, elle s'était méfiée mais il l'avait joué vraiment finement en gardant ses distances et elle s'était faite avoir comme une vulgaire débutante. Dieu qu'elle détestait ce sentiment d'échec.

« Ok, moi en premier si je comprends bien, » en déduisit-il devant son manque de réactivité. Pas qu'il voulait commencer mais il savait que s'il ne disait rien, la situation ne se débloquerait sans doute jamais. « Je m'appelle réellement Clint Barton. Et vous concernant, j'aimerai votre véritable identité, si ce n'est pas trop demander. »

Il l'observa avec suspicion, s'attendant à tout moment à une attaque de sa part. Elle était trop calme. Trop détendue. Trop habituée à ce genre de situation. Seul le sang s'écoulant de sa cuisse droite et le petit plissement de douleur sur son front prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas totalement à l'aise.

Néanmoins, il restait sur ses gardes, le corps tendu. Il savait de source sûre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se défendre et à le tuer à la première occasion venue. Elle était peut-être vulnérable, elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse.

« Alors, » insista-t-il.

Soutenant son regard, la jeune femme grinça des dents. Ses possibilités d'engager un combat avant qu'il ne puisse détendre la corde étaient plus que limitées. Il se trouvait trop éloigné et bien qu'habituée à ignorer la douleur, sa jambe droite ne lui serait d'aucune aide pour gagner en rapidité. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de discuter et d'attendre une inattention de sa part qui, avec de la chance, lui permettrait de prendre le dessus.

« Natasha Romanoff, » lâcha-t-elle finalement après plusieurs secondes.

Il la détailla attentivement et se raidit devant sa capacité à mentir avec autant de facilité en situation de stress. Toutefois, dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse aurait été également mentir. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait essayer de garder sa couverture intacte coûte que coûte.

« J'ai demandé votre vrai nom, » protesta-t-il rudement pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe et que sa demande était sérieuse.

Devant le ton employé, ses mains se crispèrent et elle inclina légèrement la tête tout en fronçant des sourcils. S'il la testait, elle n'allait certainement pas céder si facilement.

« Je viens de vous le donner, » déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Barton secoua la tête, visiblement énervé. Elle aurait juré avoir également aperçu une lueur de déception passer dans son regard. Cependant, si elle ne pouvait pas l'affirmer, elle était au moins certaine de deux choses. Il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et il n'appréciait pas les mensonges.

« C'est regrettable car contrairement à vous, je ne vous ai pas menti Mademoiselle Romanova. »

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Elle avait visé juste. Il détenait bel et bien des informations confidentielles. Néanmoins, sa victoire personnelle était considérablement ternie. Cet homme en savait définitivement plus sur elle, qu'elle n'en savait sur lui. Et ça, c'était à ses yeux encore plus regrettable.

« Impressionnant, » indiqua-t-elle calmement pour ne pas montrer sa frustration. « Espionnage ? »

Il sourit à sa question évidente.

« Pas exactement. »

Elle plissa les paupières. Soit il était un espion, soit il n'en était pas un. Pour baigner dedans depuis son plus jeune âge, l'entre-deux n'existait pas. Elle était bien placée pour en témoigner.

Si elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui, le meilleur moyen était de le faire parler. Et à ce jeu, elle était extrêmement douée. Encore fallait-il qu'il soit réceptif et qu'il se laisse berner. Seulement, à en juger par son attitude, elle n'aurait pas parié là-dessus.

« Admirateur secret alors ? »

Comme elle s'y attendait, il esquiva habilement la question.

« Vous auriez aimé ? »

Changeant de tactique, elle lui lança un regard volontairement dégoûté.

« Pas exactement, » reprit-elle ses termes pour le vexer. « Mais je dois admettre que je suis intriguée. Peu de personnes arrivent à me surprendre et vous venez de le faire en employant un nom que seul des gens dangereux ou morts connaissent. Reste à savoir lequel des deux vous êtes. »

Il rigola.

« Menacer la personne qui peut vous planter une flèche dans le cœur n'est pas une très bonne idée si vous voulez mon avis. »

Elle voulut sourire mais l'expression de son visage lui disait qu'il pourrait atteindre son objectif s'il le voulait vraiment.

De tous les ennemis qu'elle avait pu croiser, ce Clint Barton était définitivement le plus curieux... ou le plus inconscient, elle n'arrivait pas encore à se décider.

« Donc vous êtes le dangereux, » dit-elle platement.

« Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Mais si vous m'y obligez alors, oui, je serai le méchant, » déclara-il doucement.

« Si vous dîtes vrai, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » Demanda-t-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Son immobilité commençait à doucement l'énerver, sa jambe s'engourdissait et elle n'était pas sûre de retenir sa patience encore très longtemps.

« Ce n'est actuellement pas la priorité. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le saurez bien assez tôt, » lui apprit-il. « Maintenant, tournez-vous, s'il vous plait. »

Elle plissa le nez devant son ordre exigé avec politesse. Ses bonnes manières étaient aussi étranges et énervantes que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

« Pour moi, c'est une priorité, » affirma-t-elle fermement. « Je n'aime pas les mystères et vu que je compte vous tuer très prochainement, ça m'ennuierait de rester sur une interrogation. »

Elle avait pensé qu'il se renfrognerait devant sa franchise et son air détaché. Au lieu de ça, il resta parfaitement immobile, tenant sa position, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Il faut partir d'ici avant que les autorités ne montent, » dit-il simplement. « Tournez-vous, je ne le redemanderai pas. »

Même si elle ne comptait pas obéir, elle était d'accord sur le fait de partir avant que les autorités de la ville ne montent. Les sirènes grondaient en contrebas de l'immeuble et les gyrophares projetaient une lumière bleutée à travers le ciel. Le temps d'analyser rapidement l'impact et la trajectoire de la balle, ils ne tarderaient pas à comprendre d'où venait le tir et à envahir le toit. Le temps était donc son deuxième ennemi à vaincre… mais avant toute chose, il fallait déjà qu'elle élimine le premier.

« Tirez-moi dessus je préfère, » déclara-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Il ne tiqua pas à sa requête mais sembla légèrement déstabilisé.

« C'est ridicule, » dit-il simplement.

« Pas plus ridicule que de tourner le dos à un homme armé. Si vous êtes trop lâche pour me tirer dessus de face, c'est votre problème. Moi je l'aurai déjà fait. »

Ça, il pouvait aisément la croire sur parole. Bon sang qu'elle était exaspérante.

« Je ne compte pas vous tirer dessus, » assura-il doucement.

« Dixit celui qui tient l'arc. Raté mais je ne vous crois pas, » cracha-t-elle mauvaisement.

Il retint un sifflement. Son côté têtue allait décidément lui poser de sérieux problème. D'autant qu'il était certain qu'elle n'aimerait probablement pas les projets futurs qu'il lui réservait.

« Je veux simplement parler. Et si nous pouvions le faire dans un lieu plus sûr, ce ne serait pas de refus, » essaya-t-il de la convaincre, sans vraiment y croire. « Maintenant, nous pouvons soit utiliser la manière douce, soit la manière forte. »

Elle croisa les bras et le regarda avec défi.

« Si vous pensez que je vais vous suivre docilement parce que vous me menacez, vous vous trompez lourdement. »

Elle était cependant impressionnée par son endurance. Ses bras ne faiblissaient pas malgré sa posture inconfortable et sa concentration était remarquable. Le surprendre allait être difficile, surtout si elle prenait en compte qu'elle était toujours désarmée. Habituellement, son corps lui aurait servi d'arme, mais actuellement elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter dessus. La perte de sang combinée à la souffrance que lui renvoyait sa jambe à chaque petit mouvement, la rendait incapable de gagner un combat.

« Heureusement que je ne comptais pas vraiment sur votre coopération, » révéla-t-il.

« Vous comptiez sur quoi alors ? » Questionna-t-elle froidement.

« Votre bon sens. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'absurdité de sa répartie.

« Je n'en ai pas, » affirma-t-elle.

Il la fixa dans les yeux d'un air extrêmement sérieux.

« Je vous ai bien étudié et je pense le contraire. »

A cet aveu, son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'elle comprenait la raison de leur première rencontre. Même si elle se doutait que le hasard n'y était pour rien, elle en avait désormais la certitude.

« Vous aviez autorisation de me tuer à l'intérieur du bar ? »

Son regard s'assombrit et le contour de ses lèvres s'élargit.

« A tout moment si je me pensais en danger. Tout comme maintenant. »

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, retenant un rire nerveux.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de très stupide Barton. Courageux mais stupide. Et c'est là votre plus grosse erreur. »

Il hocha négativement la tête.

« Je ne me sens pas en danger, » la contredit-il.

« Vous avez tort. »

« Vous avez une flèche dans votre cuisse droite, » lui rappela-t-il.

« Parce que vous pensez que ça m'arrêtera ? » Jeta-t-elle de manière glaciale.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Non. Mais ça vous ralentira. Je connais vos compétences et je sais que vous êtes rapide mais je le suis également. Et actuellement, je suis celui avec l'arc et vous êtes ma cible. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'avouer vaincue.

« Je ne désire pas vous suivre et vous ne désirez ni me laisser partir, ni me tuer sans une bonne raison. Nous sommes dans une impasse qu'il serait agréable de résoudre rapidement. J'ai un boulot à finir et j'aimerai le fi… »

Elle s'arrêta devant le soudain changement d'attitude de son interlocuteur. Les sourcils froncés et le corps crispé, quelque chose était en train de le préoccuper.

Elle hésita à tirer profit de la situation avant de se raviser devant son regard noir.

« Nous avons de la visite. »

Ses sens se mirent aussitôt en alerte et elle entendit effectivement le bruit d'un hélicoptère s'approchant rapidement.

« Comment vous ave… »

« Il faut qu'on dégage, » la coupa-t-il d'un ton inquiet alors qu'il commençait à avancer dans sa direction.

Elle allait lui répliquer que ce serait sans elle quand une série de balles ricocha tout autour d'eux, les forçant à se déplacer précipitamment derrière les cheminées pour se protéger.

S'accroupissant pour échapper aux balles, Barton ne vit pas assez vite le poing de Natalia arriver droit sur lui. Il s'abattit sur sa joue gauche avec fracas, le faisant légèrement tituber. Surpris, il oublia pendant un instant l'hélicoptère qui faisait demi-tour pour se focaliser sur le danger le plus amène à le tuer. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour esquiver un coup de pied dans le ventre mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver la paume de la russe qui lui explosa le nez.

Il grogna alors que leurs adversaires revenaient à la charge.

« Sérieusement, vous êtes la pire enquiquineuse que je connaisse, » râla-t-il en se protégeant d'une nouvelle rafale de balles tandis que le sang s'écoulait de son nez.

Bien décidé à arrêter ce combat absurde le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer tous les deux, il profita de cette attaque pour se jeter sur la jeune femme accroupie et appuya sur la flèche, l'enfonçant plus profondément. Elle étouffa un hurlement face à la douleur soudaine et il la coucha par terre tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de se débattre.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un connard, » cracha-t-elle, les dents serrées alors qu'il la retournait sans ménagement pour la mettre à plat ventre sur le sol.

« Je sais, » souffla-t-il à son oreille. « Mais c'est ce connard qui va vous sauver la vie. »

Emprisonnant ses mains dans son dos, il sortit une paire de menottes qu'il ferma solidement sur ses poignets avant de la soulever pour la plaquer contre le mur de la cheminée.

« Je vous conseille de ne plus rien tenter, » l'avisa-t-il méchamment.

« Dans vos rêves, abruti, » tenta-t-elle un coup de tête.

Il recula légèrement avant d'appuyer sur un boitier situé sur son avant-bras.

Aussitôt, une décharge électrique s'empara du corps de la jeune femme, la faisant violemment trembler. Il l'entendit gémir mais elle ne cria pas.

« Satisfaite ? On recommence quand vous voulez. »

Elle haleta encore secouée alors qu'elle plantait son regard furieux sur lui.

« Il faut impérativement qu'on atteigne cette porte de sortie, » ne s'en soucia-t-il pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'hélicoptère qui stagnait au dessus de l'immeuble, attendant vraisemblablement de nouvelles ordres.

« Bon sang, mais c'est qui ces gens ? »

Natalia soupira et observa une douille tombée à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps dans ses compétences balistiques. Elle connaissait parfaitement ce genre de munitions pour les avoir utiliser très souvent.

« KGB, » l'informa-t-elle en grimaçant alors qu'elle se calait difficilement contre le mur pour obtenir une position un peu plus confortable.

Barton la fixa, semblant assimiler avec choc cette info.

« Génial, » souffla-t-il finalement. « Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de difficulté avec vous. Je peux savoir pourquoi il vous tire dessus également ? »

« Ils ne négocient pas avec votre gouvernement. »

« Donc ils sont en train de vous sacrifier ? »

Une détonation ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et la cheminée explosa. Ils plongèrent en avant, et l'archer se mit instinctivement au dessus de la rousse pour la protéger des débris. Sous le choc et les oreilles sifflantes, ils ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs secondes, reprenant leurs esprits avec difficultés. Finalement, ils réussirent à se caler laborieusement contre ce qu'il restait du mur.

« Et ça, c'était dans votre programme ? » Siffla-t-il, hargneusement.

« Rien n'est au programme quand il s'agit du KGB, » confia-t-elle de manière sarcastique.

Il poussa un grognement mais ne commenta pas.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un abri, » détailla-t-il les possibilités qu'offrait le toit d'un rapide regard. « On ne pourra pas atteindre la porte sans se faire descendre. »

« Détachez-moi, » proposa-t-elle sardoniquement en montrant ses poignets emprisonnés.

Il secoua la tête.

« Certainement pas. »

« Je peux vous aider. »

« J'ai dit certainement pas, » lui lança-t-il en regard glacial avant d'activer un petit bouton sur son blouson. « Delta, ici l'agent Barton, je demande une évacuation d'urgence pour moi ainsi que pour la cible Natalia Romanova. Nous sommes attaqués. Je répète, nous sommes attaqués. Evacuation d'urgence demandée. »

Un grésillement retentit, aussitôt suivi d'une voix masculine.

 _« Compris. Nous serons sur vous dans trois minutes. »_

« Deux, » exigea-t-il.

 _« Je ferai ce que je peux. »_

Deux minutes. Cela semblait peu mais dans ce genre de situation, les deux agents savaient que cela pouvait paraître interminable.

« Venez avec moi, » la tira Clint par le bras.

Sa poigne était ferme et serrée et elle était sûre qu'elle aurait des ecchymoses. N'ayant pas le choix, elle se leva, gardant tout le poids sur sa jambe non blessée.

« Il va falloir courir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais ça s'annonce gros et nous sommes trop à découvert. Vous pensez que vous pouvez le faire ? »

« La question est de savoir si je veux, pas si je peux. »

Il ferma un instant les yeux pour se calmer. Son insolence commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il alors.

Écarquillant des yeux, elle le regarda avec interrogation.

« Désolé ? »

« Pour ça. »

Son poing partit avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la faisant aussitôt tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Bon ok, je ne suis pas toujours très sympa avec mes personnages. Mais pour ma défense, nos deux héros n'ont pas une vie facile et je voulais faire de leur rencontre quelque chose d'explosif.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ou non. C'est toujours motivant ;)**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Voici la suite des aventures de nos héros qui explique plus ou moins les raisons pour lesquelles Clint a décidé de ne pas tuer Natalia. Je répète que ce n'est que mon point de vue et qu'évidemment, il se peut que je sois à l'opposé de la vérité. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, j'aime à l'imaginer ainsi.**

 **Inconnue : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

 _Base secrète du SHIELD – 8h52_

Le directeur Fury marcha jusqu'à son bureau d'un pas rapide avant de pénétrer dedans avec fracas. Il avait consacré sa vie entière à assurer la survie et la clandestinité du SHIELD et voilà que son meilleur agent de terrain mettait tout son travail en péril sur un simple coup de tête.

Une telle stupidité de sa part était inadmissible… Inadmissible et incompréhensible.

Il n'y avait d'abord pas cru quand son agent lui avait envoyé un code pour lui signifier qu'il ramenait le colis à la base pour des soins immédiats. Mais désormais, le doute n'était plus permis et il était furieux.

Son agent avait intérêt à avoir de sérieux arguments s'il voulait rester actif… et ne pas se retrouver enfermé à jamais dans une prison secrète et perdue au fin fond du monde pour haute trahison. Car actuellement, c'était tout ce qu'il envisageait de faire.

« Bon sang Barton, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de la ramener ici ? » Claqua-t-il la porte derrière lui dans un excès de rage.

L'attendant déjà assis dans un fauteuil, l'archer se leva calmement et se retourna pour faire face à la fureur de son interlocuteur. Il connaissait suffisamment son supérieur pour savoir à quoi s'attendre et ne fut donc pas impressionné par son allure meurtrière tandis qu'il s'avançait dans sa direction.

« Je me suis dis qu'elle pourrait nous être utile, » expliqua-t-il prudemment.

Il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir désobéi aux ordres et de faire prendre d'énormes risques à l'agence. Toutefois, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision concernant la capture de sa cible plutôt que son élimination.

« Vous avez lu son dossier. Vous savez de quoi elle est capable, » rugit Fury en s'installant debout derrière son bureau, les paumes de mains plaquées dessus. « La garder en vie dans nos locaux est un risque dont je me serai bien passé, figurez-vous. »

Clint hocha de la tête.

« Je le sais, oui, » vint-il se placer devant lui. « Mais imaginez toutes les informations qu'elle détient et qu'elle pourrait nous fournir. Sans parler de ses compétences d'espionnage. Cette femme serait un atout considérable pour l'agence si elle venait à travailler pour nous. »

Le directeur siffla.

« Vous venez de résumer tout le danger qu'elle représente d'un seul mot, » lui fit-il durement remarquer. « C'est une espionne. Une très bonne espionne. La liste de ses crimes est impressionnante et pourtant nous n'avons pas encore tout répertorié. Nous ne pourrons jamais nous fier à ses actes ou à ses paroles. La garder en vie est une perte de temps et une insubordination inacceptable. »

Clint secoua la tête. N'étant définitivement pas d'accord avec lui.

« Sauf votre respect Monsieur, certaines informations peuvent être précieuses, » ne se démonta-t-il pas.

« Pas aussi précieuses que de garder cette agence intacte, » souligna-t-il d'un ton glacial.

« Mais suffisamment pour être exploitées, » rétorqua-t-il.

Fury souffla doucement comme pour essayer de se contenir et de ne pas le tuer dans un nouvel excès de rage qu'il sentait doucement monter.

Il connaissait son agent par cœur. Il avait visiblement une idée en tête et malgré ses états de services irréprochables, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Il en était persuadé.

« Faites-moi confiance une dernière fois, d'accord ? Si jamais mon plan ne vous plait pas, j'irai la tuer, » insista-t-il en plantant son regard vert dans le sien.

Ses méthodes n'étaient pas toujours approuvées, ni conventionnelles mais il n'avait encore jamais échoué dans une mission. Il espérait que ce détail ferait pencher la balance en sa faveur et lui apporterait le soutien qu'il méritait.

« Et comment vous comptez lui extorquer ses informations ? » Interrogea finalement Fury d'un ton curieux. « Elle a été formée à la torture. Rien de ce que nous lui ferons, ne la fera flancher. »

Soulagé de ce revirement, Barton garda sa concentration. Le plus dur restait à venir. Il avait passé le trajet du retour à y réfléchir et il devait maintenant être convainquant pour laisser une chance à son projet de voir le jour.

« Elle est jeune. Si nous arrivons à lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle se bat pour le mauvais camp, nous pourrons obtenir sa coopération, j'en suis certain. »

« Elle est jeune mais elle n'est pas manipulable pour autant. Vous la sous-estimez Barton. »

Peut-être bien qu'il la sous-estimait. Cependant, son propre camp avait essayé de la tuer. Cela augmentait considérablement ses chances. D'autant plus que la manipulation ne faisait pas partie de ses projets.

« Qui vous parle de manipulation Monsieur ? » Interrogea-t-il gravement.

Le directeur Fury fronça les sourcils. Par moment, il n'arrivait pas à suivre la logique de son agent.

« Très bien, » lui intima-t-il l'autorisation d'exprimer son plan librement. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez derrière la tête Barton ? »

Clint inspira. Sachant déjà que c'était de la pure folie.

« Assigner là comme ma partenaire officielle, » lâcha-t-il brutalement d'un ton calme.

Il sut au regard étonné de son supérieur qu'il avait fait mouche. Et il avait raison. De tout ce que son agent pouvait lui annoncer, c'était sûrement la dernière tactique à laquelle Fury s'attendait.

« Les risques sont trop grands, » refusa-t-il catégoriquement. « Et quand bien même je l'autoriserai, elle n'acceptera jamais. Les espions de la red room sont considérés comme les plus ingénieux et les plus prudents. Elle préférera sûrement se tuer. Ce serait de la folie d'espérer qu'elle se rallie à notre cause. Et beaucoup trop dangereux, » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de colère.

Le jeune agent haussa simplement des épaules. Il avait envisagé cette répartie durant tout le vol du retour.

« Le danger nous permet d'avancer, non ? »

« Ou dans ce cas précis, de couler, » dit-il avec reproche. « Une attaque de l'intérieur nous anéantirait. Je ne peux pas le permettre. »

« Et si j'arrivais à lui prouver que nos valeurs sont plus morales que celles du KGB, est-ce que vous seriez prêt à vous engager ? »

« Tout dépend de comment vous envisager de faire ça, » répondit-il en sachant très bien que si son agent posait la question, c'était qu'il y avait déjà réfléchi.

Barton inspira de nouveau avant de répondre. La suite de sa folie continuait.

« Confiez lui des missions sous ma responsabilité. Ce sera le meilleur moyen de la convaincre. Elle verra d'elle-même les causes pour lesquelles nous nous battons. »

Fury resta interdit. Il n'y avait peut-être pas assez réfléchi finalement.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

Le jeune homme ne cligna pas des yeux, le visage parfaitement impassible.

« Je suis parfaitement sérieux, Monsieur. »

« Et si elle nous double ? »

« Alors j'en assumerai les conséquences, » annonça-t-il doucement.

Et il était en effet prêt à prendre ce risque. Il ne la connaissait pourtant que de son dossier, néanmoins, elle était aussi effrayante qu'intrigante. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais il se reconnaissait à travers elle. Son adolescence avait été mouvementée et sans l'aide de Fury et du SHIELD, il aurait peut-être fini comme elle. Travaillant pour les mauvaises personnes et sûrement même déjà mort. Elle méritait qu'on lui donne une chance de s'en sortir également.

Un silence pesant s'installa avant que le directeur ne se décide finalement à parler.

« Elle sera trop instable. Ça ne marchera pas, » décréta-t-il.

« C'est ce que vous aviez dit pour moi et regardez ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui. _N'importe qui peut changer si vous lui en donner les moyens_ , » lui rappela-t-il la phrase qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre.

Contournant son bureau, Fury se plaça devant son agent.

« La faire travailler pour nous est inenvisageable, Barton, » répéta-t-il malgré son insistance. « Elle pourrait très bien tous nous tuer si l'envie et l'occasion se présentaient, vous en avez aussi conscience de ça, j'espère ? »

« Tout comme elle pourrait ne rien faire, » répliqua-t-il platement, peu impressionné de sa prestance menaçante. « Il faut tenter le co... »

Un bip retentit, le coupant dans sa phrase et le directeur Fury regarda son portable avant de souffler d'agacement.

« En parlant du loup, votre colis va bientôt se réveiller. Nos médecins sont obligés d'interrompre la procédure pour le moment. »

L'étonnement se dessina sur son visage.

« Elle n'était pas sous sédation pour le restant de la matinée ? »

Son supérieur se pinça les lèvres, visiblement tourmenté par ses futurs choix.

« Si. »

Ok. Là, il devait admettre qu'il était impressionné. Pour avoir déjà testé les produits anesthésiants du SHIELD, il savait que c'était impossible de résister.

« Je vais la voir, » se dirigea aussitôt Clint vers la porte avant d'être arrêter par la voix grave de son directeur.

« Non, vous, vous restez ici » lui désigna-t-il la chaise d'un signe de main autoritaire pour lui signaler qu'il n'avait pas le choix. « Vous en avez assez fait pour le moment. Je vais y aller et essayer de comprendre ce qui vous est passé par la tête après trois minutes de discussion avec elle. Vous serez informé de ma décision dans la matinée. En attendant, restez ici jusqu'à mon retour, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Barton hocha lentement de la tête avant de s'asseoir et de le regarder sortir.

Finalement, l'entretien s'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ.

o0o0o0o0o

Natalia reprit difficilement conscience.

Sa tête tambourinait férocement et tout son corps protestait à l'idée de bouger un simple orteil. Elle se sentait étrangement légère avec les paupières lourdes. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs années. Pourtant, elle reconnut sans difficulté la sensation bien distincte d'avoir été droguée.

L'odeur de l'antiseptique lui piqua le nez, la conformant dans l'idée qu'elle ne se trouvait pas en terrain connu et elle hésita à ouvrir les yeux. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le KGB, elle n'avait jamais été dans un hôpital, ni même dans un endroit y ressemblant. A ses retours de missions, elle était toujours grossièrement soignée et sans aucun confort. Le fait d'être allongée dans un lit signifiait obligatoirement que l'ennemi l'avait capturé. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout.

Gardant les yeux scellés, elle écouta les bruits réguliers de son moniteur cardiaque tout en essayant de bouger discrètement. Une douleur vive se répandit aussitôt dans sa jambe droite et elle s'obligea à garder son visage impassible ainsi qu'une respiration stable. La red room l'avait formé à rester insensible en toute circonstance et elle comptait bien se servir de ses compétences. Indiquer son réveil était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire. Pas avant d'avoir analysée son environnement et s'être préparée mentalement aux confrontations qui l'attendaient.

Se concentrant sur ses autres sens, elle pouvait dire que sa jambe avait été soignée. La sensation d'une bande serrée autour de sa cuisse étant bien distincte. Un cathéter se trouvait inséré sur le dessus de sa main droite et un métal dur retenait ses poignets et ses chevilles. Des électrodes étaient collées sur sa poitrine. L'absence de bruits extérieurs l'informait que la pièce ne comportait aucune fenêtre. C'était regrettable mais pas alarmant. Elle trouverait obligatoirement un autre moyen de sort…

« Je sais que vous êtes réveillée, » retentit une voix grave.

Pendant un bref instant, elle hésita à rester immobile et prétendre être encore endormie avant de se raviser. Qui que soit ses ravisseurs, ils avaient réussi à la kidnapper ce qui laissait suggérer qu'ils étaient loin d'être stupides et aussi incompétents que toutes les agences gouvernementales qui essayaient de la traquer depuis des années. Les ignorer ne ferait que compliquer ses futurs rapports avec eux. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait si elle voulait réussir à s'échapper.

 _Tant pis_ , jura-t-elle intérieurement. L'affrontement allait se faire plus tôt que prévu.

Prudemment, elle ouvrit les paupières. Les faisant cligner plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière.

D'abord floue, sa vision se cala peu à peu sur une imposante silhouette située à sa droite au bord du lit. Silhouette qu'elle aurait préféré voir allongée sur une table d'autopsie, un trou entre les deux yeux.

« Je suppose que les présentations sont inutiles ? » Déclara ce dernier placidement.

Grand, charismatique, un bandeau recouvrant son œil gauche, elle n'avait aucun doute à avoir sur son identité. Il s'agissait de sa dernière cible. Le dénommé Nick Fury.

« En effet, » confirma-t-elle ses dires d'une voix pâteuse en le fixant d'un regard noir intense avant de relever la tête pour observer sa tenue avec colère. « La blouse était essentielle ? »

« Nos médecins ont dû vous opérer pour pouvoir retirer la flèche, » justifia-t-il la raison de sa nouvelle tenue.

Cette brève observation était surtout destinée à mieux analyser sa situation et lui permettre de confirmer ses pensées. Imaginer était une chose, voir en était une autre.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, la chambre était petite et ne comportait pas d'autres issues que la porte d'entrée. Sa seule légère inquiétude était que la porte était magnétisée et réglée pour s'ouvrir au passage d'un badge. Il faudrait donc qu'elle en dérobe un, soit discrètement si cela était possible, soit de manière plus violente.

La pièce comportait également quatre caméras. Sans aide extérieure, elle ne pourrait pas les déconnecter avant de s'être échappée de ce lit. Il faudrait donc qu'elle fasse vite pour sortir de la chambre pour avoir une chambre de neutraliser ses adversaires et trouver une sortie.

N'ayant aperçu aucun meuble, elle ne savait pas où sa véritable combinaison se trouvait. Se battre en blouse médicale l'irritait grandement mais elle n'aurait sans doute pas le choix. L'important était de s'approprier de nouveaux vêtements une fois dehors pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Au final, les lourdes contentions en métal, qui emprisonnaient ses bras et ses jambes, étaient le dernier de ses soucis. Elle pourrait aisément s'en défaire avec un peu de volonté malgré qu'elle fût certaine qu'il lui faudrait se désarticuler le pouce pour y arriver. Rien de difficile.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit, » jeta-t-elle alors froidement, se focalisant sur l'homme à ses côtés.

Le directeur Fury arqua un sourcil devant sa remarque.

« De vous soigner ? »

« De me toucher. »

Sa tête tourna légèrement dû à son immobilité forcée et elle la reposa sur l'oreiller.

Dieu qu'elle n'aimait pas ne pas être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle savait que son métabolisme éliminerait rapidement les drogues, à condition toutefois que la poche de perfusion qui s'écoulait dans son système ne soit pas destinée à la maintenir dans un état comateux. Auquel cas, elle devrait s'en défaire avant de tenter quoique ce soit.

« La situation nous obligeait à agir sans votre consentement, » expliqua son interlocuteur.

Elle le fixa avant d'exprimer un léger rictus moqueur.

Ça, elle s'en doutait déjà. Inconsciente, elle était comme tout le monde : vulnérable. Et c'était ce qui l'énervait le plus. Si elle était restée consciente, son adversaire n'aurait jamais réussi à l'amener dans ce complexe médical. Mais c'était désormais trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle devait maintenant se préoccuper de la situation actuelle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Interrogea-t-elle calmement d'un ton glacial.

« Parler. »

Cette fois-ci, elle ricana franchement.

« Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, » lança-t-elle avec dédain. « Vous n'avez pas déployé autant de moyens pour me traquer et me soigner juste pour me parler, non ? »

Il resta stoïque, se contentant de soutenir le regard noir de la jeune femme.

« En effet. J'aimerai vous faire une proposition d'embauche, » dit-il sans plus d'explications.

Son souffle se coupa à cette réponse.

Bien que stupéfaite, elle nota que l'homme en face d'elle ne tournait pas autour du pot. Il était franc et direct. Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il maîtrisait ses émotions à la perfection. C'était assez rare pour qu'elle le souligne à l'encre rouge dans son cerveau.

« Une proposition d'embauche ? » Répéta-t-elle prudemment. « Votre abruti d'agent me tire une flèche dans la cuisse avec son arc moyenâgeux et vous espérez tout de même que je travaille pour vous ? »

Il sourit légèrement.

« L'agent Barton excelle dans son domaine. S'il avait voulu vous tuer comme c'était prévu ou vous handicaper, il l'aurait réellement fait. Considérez son acte comme une seconde chance. »

Elle avait déjà classé cet homme dans la catégorie _'dangereux'_ quand elle l'avait aperçu à Budapest. Son attitude implacable et détaché ne fit que lui confirmer qu'elle avait raison.

« La réception était un piège ? » Comprit-elle le double sens de ses paroles.

« Destiné à vous mettre hors d'état de nuire, » affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

« J'étais votre cible ? »

Il acquiesça de nouveau silencieusement, lui laissa le soin de digérer la nouvelle.

Son instinct lui avait conseillé d'abandonner la mission. Lui avait fait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Malgré ça, elle n'avait pas voulu écouter et avait continué. Elle avait été vigilante mais vraisemblablement pas assez. Sa première erreur… Et sa dernière.

« Vous saviez qu'il y avait un contrat sur votre tête dès votre arrivée à Budapest, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle après plusieurs secondes.

« Nous devions mettre fin à vos agissements. J'ai servi d'appât. »

« Et l'agent Barton devait me tuer. »

« En effet, » affirma-t-il gravement.

Elle tiqua.

Si ses ordres avaient réellement été de la tuer, pourquoi Barton avait tout fait pour la protéger quand le KGB était arrivé pour les tuer tous les deux ? Et pourquoi avait-il préféré l'assommer et l'amener ici plutôt que de la jeter du haut du toit ?

Il avait agi à l'inverse de ses directives et elle n'en connaissait absolument pas les raisons.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi je suis toujours en vie ? »

« Tout simplement parce que l'agent Barton a défié mon autorité en décidant de vous épargner. »

« Et lui, il est toujours en vie ? »

Il opina.

« Il se trouve actuellement dans mon bureau. Vous assurez qu'il en ressortira vivant est une autre affaire en revanche. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un petit sourire devant sa menace muette. Il avait beau être l'ennemi, sa mentalité n'était pas si éloigné de la sienne. S'il avait été dans son camp, elle l'aurait probablement abattu douloureusement pour lui faire comprendre sa faute.

Un coup fut donné, les faisant détourner la tête et la porte s'ouvrit doucement après un léger bip sonore.

Cachée par la silhouette imposante devant elle, Natalia ne pouvait pas voir la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas.

« Monsieur ? » Les interrompit une voix d'homme, s'adressant directement au directeur. « Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais nous devons finir la procédure. »

S'étant retourner pour lui faire face, il hocha gravement la tête.

« Elle est à vous, » s'écarta-t-il du lit pour laisser sa place à un médecin aux cheveux grisonnants.

Le corps de Natalia se tendit aussitôt. Tous ses sens en alerte.

Si elle devait agir, c'était maintenant, pendant qu'elle pouvait encore maîtriser la situation. Mais pour ça, il lui fallait gagner du temps.

« La procédure ? Quelle procédure ? » Interrogea-t-elle froidement.

Aussi discrètement que possible, elle testa la résistance et le diamètre de ses contentions en métal. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire mais c'était un petit sacrifice comparé à ce qui l'attendait si elle ne faisait rien.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous réveiller aussi tôt. La dose anesthésiante était supposée vous laisser inactive pendant encore quatre heures, » lui apprit Fury. « Mais nous finirons cette conversation à votre prochain réveil et je vous expliquerai tout ce qui m'est possible de vous révéler, vous avez ma parole. »

« Quelle procédure ? » Réitéra-t-elle mauvaisement alors qu'elle sentait l'articulation de son pouce glisser hors de sa cavité.

Elle serra les dents mais ne montra rien extérieurement. L'habitude.

« Nous devons prendre certaines précautions, » expliqua-t-il simplement.

« Elles ne serviront à rien, » le menaça-t-elle implicitement tandis qu'elle s'agitait pour détourner l'attention du glissement de sa main hors des contraintes.

« C'est ce que nous verrons, » s'approcha-t-il pour la contenir afin que le médecin puisse s'approcher.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la toucher qu'elle libéra totalement sa main et lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur la pommette gauche, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

Il haleta de surprise avant de réagir presque tout aussi rapidement et se jeta sur elle, lui emprisonnant fermement les deux poignets pour l'empêcher tenter une autre attaque. Elle tenta un coup de tête, facilement esquivé par son destinataire alors qu'il plantait son regard froid dans le sien.

« Lâchez-moi, » souffla-t-elle les dents serrés.

Ne répondant pas, il la fixa attentivement plusieurs longues secondes comme pour l'évaluer avant d'enserrer plus fermement ses poignets dans ses mains.

« Sédatez-la, » donna-t-il simplement son accord au médecin qui attendait.

Ses yeux lancèrent aussitôt des éclairs tandis qu'elle regardait avec méfiance le médecin s'approcher et injecter le contenu d'une seringue dans l'IV qui était reliée à son bras.

Grinçant des dents, elle lutta contre les effets presque immédiats du sédatif avant de sentir son corps l'abandonner.

« Je vous tuerai, » marmonna-t-elle dangereusement à l'attention du directeur Fury avant que tout ne devienne de nouveau noir.

* * *

 **Pas très réjouissant pour notre Black widow mais heureusement, on sait tous comment cela finit... Même si pour le moment, elle est loin -encore très loin même-, d'être Nastasha. La suite des explications dans le prochain chapitre qui est presque fini et qui devrait donc arriver durant le week end prochain si tout va bien.**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Comme promis, voici la suite de cette histoire. Un long chapitre de discussion entre Natalia et Fury qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Vous êtes nombreux à lire, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions, vos remarques ou encore vos idées si cela vous tente ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Natalia se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'avoir été droguée contre sa volonté. Et si cela n'avait été qu'une impression, elle ne s'en serait pas préoccupée. Simplement, en plongeant dans ses souvenirs, les derniers événements étaient bel et bien réels et terriblement humiliants pour une espionne de son niveau.

La respiration calme, elle battit des paupières pour constater que la luminosité de la chambre était amoindrie. Soit c'était volontaire et destinée à la mettre en confiance, soit elle avait dormi toute la journée et le soir était déjà arrivé. Dans les deux cas, elle n'aimait pas les raisons.

Elle siffla de frustration avant d'étudier méthodiquement la chambre. Sans surprise, elle se trouvait dans la même que lors de son précédent réveil. Les mêmes murs blancs, le même vide, les mêmes machines, les mêmes systèmes de sécurité… Les mêmes attaches en métal.

Un seul détail contrastait et elle cligna des yeux d'incrédulité avant que son corps ne commence doucement à bouillir de rage en comprenant l'intention de ses ravisseurs.

Ses mains étaient enroulées dans de gros bandages lui empêchant ainsi toute tentative de libération. Comme pour les défier, elle tenta tout de même de tirer avant de finalement renoncer devant l'immobilité totale des contentions.

« Vous n'y arriverez pas. Elles ont été améliorées pendant votre sommeil, » déclara une voix qu'elle connaissait désormais bien.

Plissant brièvement les paupières d'irritation, elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir le directeur Fury fermer lentement la porte et venir se positionner à côté de son lit.

« Intelligent de votre part, » le félicita-t-elle sarcastiquement. « Vous souhaitez une médaille ? »

Améliorées ou non, cela n'allait certainement pas l'empêcher de trouver une faille et de réussir à s'en défaire au moment opportun. Elle mettrait plus de temps, mais le résultat final serait le même. Elle finirait par être libre de ses mouvements.

« Sachez que vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici vivante si vous tentez quoique ce soit, » l'avertit-il comme pour lui prouver qu'il était loin d'être dupe.

La jeune femme planta son regard meurtrier dans le sien, peu troublée par cette mise en garde qu'elle avait déjà entendu mille fois.

« L'important c'est d'essayer, vous ne croyez pas ? » railla-t-elle sombrement.

Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cet homme prendre le dessus sur la conversation. Si elle se montrait ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde docile, il saisirait sa chance de lui imposer son autorité naturelle. Et elle détestait l'autorité.

Croisant les bras contre son torse, ce dernier se contenta de la fixer impassiblement.

En planifiant son effacement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la célèbre Black widow lui ferait finalement face dans ses propres locaux. Il était autant impressionné par sa ténacité que par sa vivacité d'esprit. Ses compétences étaient légendaires dans le milieu de l'espionnage et même si elle était un risque évident pour l'agence, il était satisfait de pouvoir lui laisser une chance. En revanche, son caractère fougueux allié à son manque total de compassion, allaient vite devenir un problème s'il ne la canalisait pas dès le début.

« Vous vous trouvez sur une base militaire secrète, trente pieds sous terre, avec des hommes armés et prêts à vous tuer, » expliqua-t-il placidement. « Si vous êtes aussi intelligente et futée que je le pense, vous ne tenterez rien. »

Le souffle de la rousse marqua un temps d'arrêt, analysant précautionneusement les paroles prononcées.

S'il disait vrai, son évasion allait être plus compliquée et sportive que prévu. Cependant, elle avait vécu pire et s'était échappée d'endroits bien plus effrayants qu'ici. Elle s'en sortirait sans doute avec quelques blessures mais finirait par tout faire sauter pour finir sa mission avant de rejoindre la Russie.

Elle garda cette précieuse information dans le coin de sa tête avant de se concentrer sur la deuxième partie de sa phrase. Visiblement, il l'avait suffisamment observé pour pouvoir se permettre de la juger.

« Vous pensez me connaître Monsieur Fury ? » Interrogea-t-elle froidement en le défiant de ses yeux verts impénétrables.

Si elle avait voulu le mettre mal à l'aise, il n'en fut rien.

A son grand étonnement, il soutint sans regard sans broncher, y étant apparemment habitué.

« Directeur Fury, » précisa-t-il soigneusement. « Et en effet je le pense. Votre dossier comportait des zones d'ombres mais dans l'ensemble, il était plutôt complet. Quoiqu'un peu terrifiant si on analyse en détail votre vie et ce que vous en avez fait. »

Elle fronça des sourcils, n'aimant pas le contenu de cet aveu.

« Vous ne savez rien de moi, » le fixa-t-elle d'un visage glacial. « Et encore moins de ce que je suis capable de faire ou non. Mais si ça vous tient tant à cœur, vous pourrez bientôt le découvrir. »

Il ne cligna pas des yeux, restant droit et imposant devant sa menace.

« Vous avez une forte personnalité mais vous ne m'impressionnez pas, Mademoiselle Romanova, sachez-le. »

Elle ricana dangereusement.

« Etant celle qui est attachée, je pense le contraire, » répliqua-t-elle avec colère. « Et connaître mon nom ne signifie pas que vous me connaissez réellement. »

« Si vous voulez jouer à ça…, » déclara-t-il sans aucune émotion dans la voix. « Vous êtes une espionne russe qui travaille pour le KGB mais également pour les plus dangereux trafiquants d'armes dans le monde. Vous faites partie du programme Black widow et vous avez été conditionnée et formée dès votre plus jeune âge à l'interrogatoire, la manipulation, la torture et l'infiltration. Vous maîtrisez les arts martiaux, le tir et les armes blanches comme personne. Vous êtes également une professionnelle de l'évasion et c'est la raison pour laquelle personne ne vous a jamais arrêté. Vous êtes recherchée dans pas moins de vingt pays et malgré tout, vous arrivez à jongler d'un pays à un autre sans vous faire attraper. Je continue ou cela vous suffit ? »

Son cœur s'emballa mais elle réussit à se maîtriser pour que cela n'influence pas sa respiration déjà légèrement saccadée. Lui montrer que ses paroles l'atteignaient, n'était pas prévu au programme.

« Comment… ? » Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix choquée qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer à prendre.

« Votre réputation vous précède Romanova, » déclara-t-il durement. « Vous seriez étonnée de savoir tout ce que je sais d'autres. »

Il ne pouvait pas mieux dire, c'était justement ce qu'elle cherchait à lui faire avouer.

« Tous les dossiers me concernant ont été effacés, » secoua-t-elle la tête.

Et c'était vrai. Elle pouvait en témoigner puisque c'était elle qui avait volé puis brûlé tous ses dossiers écrits avant de s'attaquer à ceux stockés sur ordinateur.

« C'est ce que vous croyez ? »

« Je l'ai fait moi-même, » révéla-t-elle abruptement, sans se soucier de ce qu'il en penserait.

Au vu des traits imperturbables de son visage, il se fichait de l'appendre. En tant qu'ancien agent, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre les motivations qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi.

« Etes-vous certaine d'avoir tout effacé dans ce cas ? » Questionna-t-il simplement.

Elle se rembrunit.

Il n'y avait qu'un dossier qu'elle n'avait pas pu effacer mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça… si ?

Continuant de l'observer, son cerveau tourna à plein régime. Si sa théorie s'avérait, cet homme avait eu accès à des dossiers confidentiels et hautement protégés. Il constituait une menace bien plus grande que ce qu'elle avait pensé au départ.

« Vous avez piraté les dossiers du KGB, » l'accusa-t-elle prudemment afin d'évaluer sa réaction.

Il resta dans la même position, ne montrant aucun signe de gêne, ni d'outrance.

« Si vous savez d'où viennent ces informations c'est que vous l'avez également fait, » ne le nia-t-il pas.

Sa logique l'impressionna et Natalia fronça durement des sourcils.

Elle avait en effet infiltré les dossiers informatiques du KGB mais jusqu'alors personne ne l'avait su. Encore moins deviné. Faire confiance aveuglément n'était pas dans ses habitudes et tant pis si elle défiait toutes les règles. Connaître ses _alliés_ était tout aussi important que de connaître ses ennemis.

« Mes compétences en informatique ont des limites, si c'est pour ça que je vous intéresse, » préféra-t-elle changer de sujet.

Revenir dans le passé ne faisait que la contrarier. C'était un sujet qu'elle n'aimait pas invoquer et dont elle évitait de parler. Surtout avec des personnes qui la retenaient prisonnière.

Heureusement, Fury n'insista pas, sachant qu'il venait de la déstabiliser pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. Son but n'était –pour le moment, pas d'explorer le passé tortueux de sa captive mais de la convaincre de travailler pour lui.

« J'ai déjà des experts pour ce genre de travail, » exposa-t-il. « En revanche, j'ai besoin d'un véritable agent de terrain compétent. Et vous semblez la personne idéale pour ça. »

Le corps de la jeune espionne se tendit. Il était donc sérieux la première fois qu'il le lui avait proposé.

« Parmi tous vos sbires, vous n'avez personne de compétent ? » Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Certains sont bons. Mais je ne veux que les meilleurs et pour le moment, je n'en ai qu'un, » avoua-t-il franchement tandis qu'il se décalait pour se mettre au pied du lit, face à elle.

« Quelle organisation ? » Leva-t-elle un sourcil tout en le suivant du regard.

« Le SHIELD. »

Elle remonta dans les recoins éloignés de sa mémoire à la recherche de membres de cette organisation mais définitivement, elle n'avait jamais eu à les affronter. Et vu où cela l'avait mené, elle aurait préféré ne jamais les avoir rencontré.

« Jamais entendu parler. »

« Notre organisation est secrète. Nous agissons dans l'ombre. »

« Comme pratiquement tous, » indiqua-t-elle avec une légère pointe de sarcasme.

Il la fixa, ne semblant pas s'accommoder de ses réflexions.

« Si vous acceptez, vous serez en semi-liberté et logée dans les locaux du SHIELD, » l'informa-t-il, ne souhaitant pas parler de leur politique maintenant. « Vous aurez le droit aux installations d'entraînements, à un salaire ainsi qu'aux meilleures technologies que nous possédons. Vous serez également protégée contre les représailles du KGB et vous pourrez évidemment choisir une nouvelle identité. »

Son regard se durcit et Fury sut qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. »

Il comprit aussitôt son erreur. Néanmoins, il n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

« Si vous acceptez, le personnel du KGB en entendra forcément parler. Vous serez en danger. »

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement consciente de ce point.

« Je connais les risques, » affirma-t-elle rudement. « Mais j'assure ma protection moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos agents. »

Elle le défia du regard lui signifiant clairement que ce n'était pas négociable.

« Et si je refuse ? » Voulut-elle savoir.

Il pinça des lèvres d'un air sérieux.

« Aucun avantage ne vous sera donné. Vous serez détenue, droguée et examinée tout au long de la journée jusqu'à ce que votre corps ne nous soit plus utile. Autant dire que votre mort n'arrivera pas dans les meilleures conditions. »

Elle le crut sur parole.

« Agréable perspective, » grommela-t-elle.

Si on lui avait dit que sa vie finirait ainsi elle n'aurait jamais accepté cette mission.

« Comprenez qu'à nos yeux, vous êtes une ennemie, » précisa le directeur. « Vous ne devez la vie qu'à l'agent Barton. Il vous a laissé une chance de vous en sortir. Contentez-vous de la saisir plutôt que de la rejeter par simple orgueil. »

Son sang monta en flèche et elle l'aurait volontiers plaqué contre le mur, une main étroitement serrée sur sa gorge si elle n'était pas attachée.

« Si je la rejette, ce ne sera pas par orgueil mais par principe, » se justifia-t-elle froidement.

Elle avait passé sa vie à obéir sans donner son avis. A se faire contrôler. A subir des lavages de cerveau pour satisfaire les moindres caprices de la salle rouge. Elle était désormais devenue une parfaite machine de guerre. Leur machine de guerre.

La simple pensée de tout mettre en péril et de subir de nouveau leurs expériences la rendaient malade.

« Le KGB vous exploite, » l'incita-t-il à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle siffla. Elle le savait parfaitement.

« C'est mon problème. Pas le votre, » s'irrita-t-elle.

Décidément, il avait beau essayer de comprendre la mentalité de la jeune femme, il n'y arrivait pas. La cerner était quelque chose de compliquer et il n'était pas sûr de réussir à lui faire un jour confiance.

« Vous ne rêvez pas d'autres choses parfois ? » Tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

Elle secoua la tête, agacée par la tournure de cette discussion inutile.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? » Détourna-t-elle le regard vers les moniteurs cardiaques.

Il se racla doucement la gorge, conscient d'être sur une corde sensible. Clint l'avait peut-être bien jugé finalement.

« En rien. Simplement, vous êtes jeune et vous avez l'avenir devant vous. Ne le gâchez pas en travaillant pour les mauvaises personnes. »

Elle lâcha un petit soufflement moqueur.

« Les mauvaises personnes ne sont pas forcément celles qu'on croit, » dit-elle violemment.

« Alors laissez-moi vous convaincre du contraire. »

« Ne perdez pas votre temps. »

Il inspira d'énervement. Elle était encore plus exaspérante que Barton.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Vous êtes fidèle à la Russie ? » La brusqua-t-il volontairement.

« Je n'ai aucune fratrie, d'accord ? » Planta-t-elle de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. « Simplement, vous vous battez tous pour le pouvoir. Vous ne valez pas mieux que tous ces imbéciles qui tuent par plaisir. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous méritez mes services plus qu'un autre. »

Et elle était sérieuse. Sa seule motivation était d'être la meilleure. Dans tous les domaines. On l'avait conditionné pour ça et elle avait travaillé dur pour obtenir sa réputation et son surnom de Black widow. Elle n'allait certainement pas tout plaquer parce qu'un inconnu l'exigeait.

« Le pouvoir permet d'améliorer la sûreté de la population, » reconnut-il. « Tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'utiliser vos compétences pour les bons combats. Ce que vous faites pour y arriver ne me regarde pas. »

Elle se renfrogna.

« Vous êtes têtu ou vous ne comprenez pas mes paroles ? »

« Je suis tout aussi têtu que vous, » lui fit-il amèrement remarquer. « A moins que vous ne souhaitiez réellement passer vos journées attachée dans un labo de recherche médicale ? »

Voilà. On y était. Ses véritables intentions allaient bientôt être dévoilées.

« Je me demandais quand le chantage entrerait en jeu, » claqua-t-elle avec rudesse.

Fury haussa simplement des épaules.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien cerné l'enjeu de la situation Mademoiselle Romanova, » parla-t-il gravement. « Soit vous devenez un de nos cobayes, soit vous nous rejoignez sous le commandement de l'agent Barton. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il n'y a pas d'autres issues possibles. »

« Rat de laboratoire ou taupe, vous avez conscience que le choix est difficile ? » commenta-t-elle ironiquement.

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

« Nous ne vous demandons pas d'être une taupe. Nous nous foutons des intentions du KGB. Tout ce que nous souhaitons, ce sont des informations ainsi que votre coopération. »

« Et si vous ne l'obtenez pas, je finis en sous sol avec des chercheurs fous, c'est ça ? » Déclara-t-elle hargneusement pour lui prouver la stupidité de sa proposition.

Il opina sans un mot. La faisant bouillonner de colère.

Sa parfaite immobilité et son attitude détachée étaient insupportables.

« Je serai surveillée ? » Demanda-t-elle avec précaution au bout de plusieurs secondes.

« Je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance, » répondit-il implicitement à sa question.

« Nous sommes donc deux, » se défendit-elle avec mauvaiseté. « Et pourquoi l'agent Barton ? Aux derniers combats, nous n'étions pas en très bon terme. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il acceptera de me superviser ? »

 _Et que j'accepterai qu'il me supervise_ , faillit-elle ajouter avant de se raviser devant le regard de plomb qu'il lui lançait.

« Il m'a demandé une faveur. Il veut que vous deveniez sa coéquipière, » la prévint-il tandis qu'il portait une main sur l'arrête de son nez pour le pincer. « Et puis c'est le seul qui sera assez cinglé pour oser vous approcher. »

Elle sourit intérieurement à sa remarque. Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'intimider le personnel de la base pour avoir la paix. Ils s'écarteraient d'eux-mêmes à son passage. Cette simple pensée la réconforta. Finalement, il y avait peut-être moyen de s'échapper sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts.

En revanche, elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre les intentions de l'archer.

« Sa coéquipière ? » Répéta-t-elle dans l'espoir d'obtenir une explication.

Il agrippa des deux mains la barre situé au pied du lit pour se soutenir.

« Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? » Interrogea-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle. « Mais il a en effet décidé de vous épargner pour envisager un partenariat. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. A vrai dire, je suis même farouchement opposé à cette idée. »

La rousse arqua un sourcil.

« Alors pourquoi me le proposer ? »

Il la détailla longuement, semblant choisir avec soin ses mots avant de répondre.

« Lui pense le contraire, » annonça-t-il d'un ton serein. « Cela fait longtemps que je souhaite l'assigner à un binôme. Il n'a jamais voulu… Et malgré qu'il soit imprévisible et totalement insouciant, j'ai confiance en son instinct. »

Au son de sa voix, elle entendit tout le respect mêlé à l'agacement qu'il avait pour son agent. Quand il disait qu'il se fichait des méthodes employées, il ne mentait peut-être pas après tout.

« Il avait une raison particulière de ne pas accepter ? »

Il sourit brièvement.

« C'est un solitaire. Et j'ai le sentiment que vous aussi. Vous avez plus de points communs avec lui que tous mes agents réunis. C'est pourquoi je me dis que ça pourrait peut-être fonctionner. »

A vrai dire, plus il discutait avec elle, plus il était certain que Barton avait agi correctement. Mais il ne lui dirait pas. Il était suffisamment arrogant pour ne pas l'encourager à le devenir un peu plus.

« Vous vous trompez, » réfuta-t-elle alors âprement.

« Sûrement, » murmura-t-il de manière vague. « Mais peut-être que vous aussi. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Pas parce qu'il le méritait mais parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine au fond d'elle qu'il ait totalement tort.

« Et donc, comment ça se passe si j'accepte ? » Bifurqua-t-elle froidement de sujet. « Je suis libre de quitter ce lit médical dans les minutes qui suivent ou bien je suis cloîtrée ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? »

« Vous ne quittez rien du tout, » comprit-il qu'elle n'aimait pas se trouver dans ce genre de lieu. « Pour le moment, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que votre corps soit rétablie. Ensuite, vous serez transférée dans une cellule du SHIELD. »

« Je croyais que je devais faire du baby sitting pour votre archer ? » Fronça-t-elle des sourcils.

« Nous devons d'abord nous assurer de votre réelle coopération. »

Son corps se figea.

Autrement dit, il voulait la torturer pour tester sa loyauté. Cette perspective la laissa pourtant de marbre. Elle s'y attendait. La salle rouge l'avait suffisamment bien entraîné à gérer ce genre de situations pour qu'elle ne panique pas aussi facilement. Toutefois, elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas la partie qu'elle préférait.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginez, » lut-il ses pensées. « Contrairement au KGB, nous ne sommes pas des barbares. Aucun mal ne vous sera fait si vous ne blessez personne. Nous devons simplement prendre plusieurs précautions avant de vous lâcher dans la nature avec notre meilleur agent. »

Elle souffla.

« Encore des précautions, toujours des précautions, » se moqua-t-elle. « Vous allez de nouveau m'assommer avec vos drogues ou nous allons jouer à la loyale pour changer un peu ? »

Il ne répliqua pas. Il sourit juste très légèrement. D'un sourire que Natalia n'était pas sûre d'apprécier.

Comme pour prouvez ses dires, il sortit un petit boitier de sa poche, identique à celui que l'agent Barton avait utilisé sur le toit, provoquant un léger frisson dans le dos de la jeune femme.

« Vous le reconnaissez ? » Désigna-t-il l'objet dans sa main.

« De vagues souvenirs, » ironisa-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

« Bien. Vous savez donc à quoi vous attendre. »

Sans avertissement, il appuya sur le bouton et le corps de Natalia se crispa douloureusement de l'intérieur avant de s'évanouir quelques secondes sous le choc de la tension électrique.

Satisfait, Fury attendit une minute, le temps pour elle de reprendre conscience.

« Vous êtes un bâtard, » marmonna-t-elle difficilement.

Il resta stoïque.

« Et vous allez travailler pour moi, » annonça-t-il sordidement.

« Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, » souffla-t-elle.

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix Romanova. Nos médecins ont implanté une balise reliée à votre système nerveux. La douleur deviendra très vite insupportable. Vous n'en avez eu qu'un bref aperçu. »

« Osez encore me dire que vous n'êtes pas comme le KGB, » cracha-t-elle douloureusement.

« A chaque utilisation, l'intensité montera d'un cran. Je vous conseille donc d'être prudente, » répondit-il d'un ton neutre en ignorant son accusation. « Au moindre signe suspect ou d'attaque, chaque personne présente ici est libre d'activer le système. Vous êtes seule maître de votre douleur. A vous de faire les bons choix. »

Au son de sa voix, elle sut que son destin était scellé et qu'elle ne pourrait pas négocier les termes de son nouveau contrat. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle allait devoir coopérer le temps pour elle de trouver un moyen d'enlever leur saleté de technologie de son corps.

« On se revoit dans ma nouvelle cellule alors ? » Le vit-elle se diriger vers la porte.

Il leva simplement un pouce en l'air pour lui signifier qu'elle avait visé juste avant de soudainement se retourner.

« Au fait Romanova, » capta-t-il brièvement son attention. « Aucun de mes agents n'a besoin d'une nounou. Encore moins Barton. Vous vous en rendrez rapidement compte.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, je dois dire que je suis carrément excitée à l'idée d'écrire le chapitre suivant. Natalia et Clint vont enfin se revoir et entre les deux, ce ne sera pas facile. Ils vont devoir apprendre à se faire confiance et à travailler en binôme, chose qu'ils ne savent pas faire. Autant dire que ce sera explosif. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous le découvrirez au fil de l'histoire.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **En ce jour pluvieux (du moins par chez moi), je vous livre le chapitre 5 de cette fiction. Alors je sais que j'avais dis que Clint allait revoir Natalia. Simplement, j'ai dû couper le chapitre en deux pour vous éviter d'avoir un chapitre à rallonge.**

 **Le bon côté des choses, c'est que la suite arrivera sans doute ce week-end en même temps que le chapitre 2 de Haute sécurité, si j'ai le temps de les poster ;)**

 **Ange : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. En effet, elle a toutes les raisons du monde d'être furax. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les plus courageux,**

* * *

Remontant les longs couloirs éclairés du SHIELD, Fury se dirigea machinalement vers son bureau, là où il avait ordonné à son agent de rester. Avec étonnement, il le retrouva au même endroit, assis sur une chaise, l'attendant anxieusement au vu de ses doigts pianotant avec frénésie sur sa cuisse. Il semblait sur les nerfs d'avoir patienté presque trois heures, sans obtenir aucune nouvelle. Cependant, sa présence ici prouvait à Fury qu'il gardait toujours un peu de contrôle sur ses actions et cela le rassura considérablement. Il y a quatre ans de cela, le jeune homme n'aurait eu que faire de son ordre direct et aurait déjà filé depuis longtemps, sans en demander la permission. Envisager un partenariat avec une des meilleures espionnes au monde aurait alors été impossible.

« Bordel, ça vous en a pris du temps, » pesta ce dernier en se levant de sa chaise quand il aperçut enfin son supérieur à l'encadrement de la porte.

Fury inspira tout en fermant les yeux devant l'irritation bien visible de son agent. Certaines choses ne changeraient sans doute jamais mais il commençait à être habitué à son langage familier.

« Suivez-moi Barton, » ordonna-t-il simplement en restant la main sur la poignée de porte.

Il trouva inutile de commenter son manque de respect en sachant qu'il le ferait de nouveau involontairement au cours de leur future discussion. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour prédire que certains aspects ne lui plairaient pas.

Cependant, contre toute attente, l'archer n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, le corps légèrement tendu.

« Ça n'a pas été concluant, vous m'emmenez la tuer c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Le visage calme mais dénoué de toute expression, Fury se contenta de le fixer intensément.

« Si c'est ça, j'aimerai lui parler avant, » informa Clint sans lui laisser le temps de parler. « Avec votre permission bien sûr, » se pressa-t-il d'ajouter devant le regard agacé de son supérieur.

Il ressentait le besoin de voir une dernière fois la rousse pour lui expliquer ses choix même s'il ne les comprenait pas entièrement lui-même et qu'elle n'en avait sans doute rien à faire.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça. »

« Alors c'est pour quoi ? » Devint-il soupçonneux. « Vous m'avez fait attendre ici pour une raison, je ne compte pas vous suivre avant de savoir ce que vous avez décidé. »

Les pieds enracinés au sol, il planta ses yeux sombres et décidés dans ceux de son directeur qui secoua la tête encore une fois d'agacement.

Conscient qu'il ne bougerait pas avant d'avoir obtenu sa réponse, Fury décida de changer ses plans et d'engager la conversation ici. A la base, il avait prévu de se rendre à l'extérieur pour pouvoir prendre un peu l'air à la suite de ses entretiens avec l'espionne. Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée non plus d'y aller après son entrevue avec Barton.

Il ne connaissait pas encore bien Natalia, mais il devait reconnaître que les deux avaient tendance à mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il aurait bien besoin de souffler une fois la journée finie.

« J'ai proposé à Mademoiselle Romanova de nous rejoindre, » lâcha-t-il afin de mettre immédiatement fin au suspens, tout en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Aussitôt, le visage de Barton changea.

L'inquiétude et l'étonnement que Fury pouvait y lire avaient subitement remplacé ses traits coléreux.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? » S'enquit-il, précautionneusement.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son supérieur aurait pris sa décision si vite et qu'il en aurait déjà parlé à la principale intéressée… Pourtant il l'avait fait. Et il lui tardait de connaître la réponse même s'il était loin d'être dupe.

« A votre avis ? » Arqua-t-il d'un sourcil.

« Elle n'a pas accepté la proposition, » se pinça-t-il les lèvres de nervosité alors qu'il venait d'admettre tout haut, une vérité qu'il avait dû mal à encaisser. « Ceci dit, c'était à prévoir. »

« En effet, c'était à prévoir, » l'enfonça un peu plus Fury.

Se passant les mains sur sa nuque pour défaire les nœuds qui s'y étaient formés, Clint souffla ne masquant pas sa déception.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir été averti. Il avait été bête de penser qu'elle pourrait envisager de trahir son pays et de créer un partenariat avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Et il avait été encore plus bête d'imaginer que ça aurait pu fonctionner.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir donné une chance à ce projet, Monsieur, » ne put-il s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers son supérieur hiérarchique tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans sa direction pour prendre la sortie.

Se positionnant devant la porte, le directeur Fury croisa les bras contre son torse.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé de partir, agent Barton, » le força-t-il à s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui.

La conversation ne faisait que débuter et il avait encore beaucoup de points à régler avec l'archer avant de le laisser filer.

« Depuis quand m'avez-vous vu renoncer aussi facilement face à la non coopération d'une personne ? » Interrogea-t-il d'une voix grave en le fixant.

Pour l'avoir plusieurs fois vu à l'œuvre, Nick Fury pouvait se montrer intimidant et très perspicace dans ses exigences. Autant sur le terrain que dans un bureau.

« Jamais, » n'hésita-t-il pas sur la réponse.

« Exactement. Et je ne compte donc pas commencer maintenant, » confirma-t-il sa réponse. « Si mon retour a pris si longtemps c'est parce que j'ai demandé l'implantation du programme _June_ au niveau du système nerveux central de votre future partenaire. Elle en est désormais équipée et bien consciente de ses effets. »

Un lourd silence s'installa face à cette révélation. Et Fury sut que son agent était troublé. Le programme _June_ n'était pour le moment qu'en phase d'essai et il n'était principalement conçu que pour se dissimuler dans des objets technologiques. Le tester sur un sujet humain revenait à condamner la personne porteuse de ce nouveau dispositif.

« Pour résumé, vous ne lui laissez pas le choix de collaborer avec moi ? »

Fury ne répondit pas mais garda sa posture droite et impassible comme signe d'acquiescement silencieux.

« Vous achetez sa fidélité de la pire des manières, » grimaça le jeune homme, apparemment peu d'accord avec les méthodes employées. « Ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais. »

Fury ne fut pas étonné par sa remarque. Barton suivait sa propre ligne de conduite. Et les agissements obscurs du SHIELD avaient tendance à le dépasser.

« Elle n'est déjà pas fidèle à la Russie. Pourquoi le serait-elle de son plein gré envers les Etats-Unis ? » Lui fit-il remarquer.

Les épaules de l'archer se crispèrent. Ce n'était pas faux. Mais il existait des alternatives. Il en existait toujours.

« Elle ne sera sûrement jamais fidèle aux USA, c'est vrai, » approuva-t-il ses dires. « Mais elle finira peut-être par l'être envers le SHIELD ou ses valeurs. La contraindre de cette manière et s'en servir de cobaye n'est pas la meilleure solution. »

Pour le coup, le jeune agent ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de son supérieur. S'il avait su que les choses tourneraient ainsi, il aurait très probablement agi d'une autre façon lors de sa mission à Budapest.

« Vous savez que votre _projet_ repose uniquement sur des _peut-être_ , » l'avertit-il. « Alors, je vous l'accorde, ce programme n'est pas le plus éthique, ni le plus moral. Simplement, il nous permettra de garder un semblant de contrôle sur elle. Et malgré tout, j'ai encore le sentiment qu'elle ne sera pas totalement maîtrisable. J'espère juste que vous savez dans quoi vous vous engagez si vous souhaitez continuer l'aventure à ses côtés. »

« J'en ai conscience oui, » marmonna-t-il. « La question que je me pose c'est comment vous espérez que je gagne sa confiance si vous la forcer à agir contre sa volonté ? Elle se sentira toujours prisonnière et contrainte... »

« Et elle aura raison de le penser car c'est exactement ce qu'elle sera pour le moment, » assura-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde tout en lui coupant la parole. « Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me prouve du contraire, elle sera considérée comme telle et bénéficiera de tous nos moyens de surveillances possibles. Vous y compris. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il comprenait la démarche stricte qui serait mise en place mais ne l'acceptait sciemment pas.

« Pour gagner la confiance de quelqu'un, il faut d'abord lui prouver sa propre confiance, » indiqua-t-il avec reproche.

« Parce que vous comptez réellement lui accorder la votre ? » Interrogea Fury de manière sceptique.

L'archer était peut-être insouciant mais il n'était pas fou.

« Absolument pas, » le contredit-il aussitôt froidement. « Cependant, si je veux que notre partenariat fonctionne, il va bien falloir que je m'adapte à son caractère. Ne pas pouvoir analyser ses véritables réactions est aussi dangereux que de la laisser agir librement. »

Et cela l'embêtait véritablement. Shootez un cheval et il se montrera docile jusqu'à ce qu'il explose sans prévenir. C'était tout à fait ce qui allait se produire avec la jeune femme. Quoiqu'en dise son directeur, son imprévisibilité allait s'en trouver décuplée.

« Les risques de trahisons sont amoindris, » notifia Fury. « Elle a été formée à la manipulation de haut niveau, elle vous aurait embobiné à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'était pas acceptable. »

« Sauf que je m'y serai attendu, » en convint-il. « Là, elle se sentira juste menacée et agira non pas avec sa tête mais avec ses réflexes. Tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire, c'est me compliquer grandement la tâche. »

Il savait, bien évidemment, que ce ne serait pas simple. Que les débuts seraient difficiles. Voire même les premières années. Il avait justement espéré qu'elle le duperait en toute connaissance de cause pour qu'il puisse lui prouver qu'il était plus intelligent qu'elle ne se l'imaginait. Désormais, tout son plan tombait à l'eau…

Néanmoins, c'était lui qui l'avait impliqué dans cette histoire. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant. Il allait devoir faire avec. D'autant qu'à l'extérieur, le KGB et bons nombres d'agences fédérales –sans oublier les trafiquants, étaient à sa recherche.

« Vous pensez réellement que vous allez réussir à la dompter ? » Le sortit Fury de ses pensées.

Il tiqua à ce mot. On ne domptait pas une lionne enragée. On l'apprivoisait. Et Natalia Romanova ne semblait pas le genre de personne à se laisser apprivoiser sans combattre.

« La dompter, je ne pense pas, » fut-il franc. « En revanche, contrairement à vous, je pense toujours que c'est possible de la rendre meilleure avec du temps, Monsieur. »

Le directeur du SHIELD secoua la tête devant les dernières paroles prononcées.

« L'arrogance n'est pas une vertu qui vous gardera en vie Barton, » signala-t-il rudement.

Ce dernier esquissa un fin sourire. Il le savait parfaitement.

« Les gens évoluent constamment, » annonça-t-il. « Pour changer les mentalités, il faut par moment juste un petit coup de pouce. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour lui donner ce coup de pouce ? »

Il planta son regard vert et déterminé dans le sien.

« Je vous l'ai dit, la laisser libre de ses mouvements. »

Fury siffla doucement.

« Elle vous filera entre les doigts, » le mit-il en garde.

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Elle sera sous mon commandement non ? »

Si tel était le cas, il superviserait les missions et agirait donc comme il le voudrait sur le terrain. les ordres à Natalia compris.

Le directeur souffla, comprenant où son agent voulait en venir.

« En effet. Et vous, je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous le mien. Cette jeune femme ne se pliera jamais aux règles, ne lui montrez pas l'exemple que vous non plus vous ne les respectez pas. »

Barton sourit. Ça, il ne pouvait pas le promettre. Il agissait à l'instinct et ça lui avait souvent valu de rester en vie. Les règles étaient faites pour être enfreinte quand la situation l'exigeait.

« Vous me l'avez déjà fait remarquer un peu plus tôt, et puisqu'on parle de rappel, laissez-moi vous dire que quand vous m'avez recruté, je n'étais pas le parfait saint non plus, » lui remémora-t-il son arrivé chaotique au SHIELD. « Je ne respecte pas toutes les règles mais je ne vous défie pas. Il me semble que c'est l'essentiel dans notre métier. »

« Votre passé était différent du sien, » fit-il remarquer. « Tout comme la raison de votre engagement envers nous. »

Il haussa des épaules.

« Pas si différent que ça si on compare nos carrières de vies respectives, » chuchota-t-il prudemment.

Les traits de Fury se durcirent, prouvant qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

« Contrairement à la votre, sa vie comporte énormément de zones noires. Nous ne connaissons qu'un quart de ce qu'elle a vécu et ce n'est que meurtres, cambriolages et espionnage. Les deux tiers restants sont facilement imaginables et sombres pour qu'on s'en inquiète. »

Le visage de Barton se ferma automatiquement.

« Vous savez tout autant que moi que pour faire notre boulot, il faut se blinder derrière une solide carapace. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de réussir à se la forger. Et pourtant, elle l'a fait… »

« En devenant un assassin sans cœur, ni remords, » l'interrompit le directeur. « Vous êtes un soldat et elle est une espionne. Vos mondes ne correspondent pas. Vos objectifs ne sont pas les mêmes. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

Là, Clint devait admettre qu'il ne le suivait plus.

« Pourquoi lui avoir proposé une offre si vous êtes autant réservé sur le sujet ? » Tenta-t-il de comprendre le principe de cette discussion.

Se massant l'arrête du nez, Fury souffla avant de l'observer durement.

« Parce que vous êtes tout aussi borné qu'elle ne l'est et que je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser faire des bêtises derrière mon dos si je vous refuse cette idée, » déclara-t-il franchement. « Mais si vous voulez réellement mon avis, elle sera trop indépendante pour que vos attentes soient comblées. »

Peut-être bien qu'il était borné. Assurément qu'elle l'était. Et peut-être bien qu'il aurait contourné le système pour obtenir gain de cause. Néanmoins, l'avenir était fait d'incertitude. Et il était prêt à prendre le risque qu'elle ne soit pas comme il l'espérait.

« J'ai l'impression que je crois plus en elle, que vous ne croyez en elle, je me trompe ? » Exposa-t-il son ressenti.

« Non, c'est exact, » affirma-t-il. « En revanche, j'ai la désagréable impression que vous lui accordez beaucoup plus de crédits qu'elle ne vous en accordera. Et c'est ce qui m'effraie. »

L'archer resta un instant, dubitatif.

Pour que son supérieur avoue une telle chose, c'était que Natalia Romanova avait dû lui faire une forte impression lors de sa visite. Il crevait d'envie de lui demander des explications mais son visage glacial et ses yeux noirs le dissuadèrent. Certains sujets resteraient secrets et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

« Permettez-moi de lui parler, » sollicita-t-il alors sa permission.

Il ne l'avait pas revu, ni parlé depuis qu'il l'avait assommé pour pouvoir la ramener en toute sécurité à la base. Nul doute qu'elle devait sérieusement lui en vouloir pour ça. Ne pas se manifester prochainement ne ferait qu'attiser sa haine à son encontre. Et il ne le voulait pas.

Cependant, même si Fury ne broncha pas à cette demande, il resta étrangement silencieux. Dès le début de leur conversation, il s'était douté que son agent allait exiger cela à un moment ou à un autre et il y avait déjà longuement réfléchi... Il connaissait donc sa future réaction et se préparait mentalement.

« Permission refusée pour le moment, » décréta-t-il fermement sans donner plus d'explications. « Vous aurez en revanche accès à sa cellule dès qu'elle y sera transférée, vous avez ma parole. »

Comme il s'y attendait, ses yeux verts s'assombrirent.

« Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y a pas de raison. C'est un ordre. Un ordre que je vous conseille de respecter, Barton, » précisa-t-il en voyant son visage virer de couleur. « La discussion est close, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le ton dur employé ne laissait aucune négociation possible, faisant serrés des poings Clint.

« C'est ridicule, » maugréa-t-il dans ses moustaches avant de prendre la porte et de la claquer violemment, signe qu'il avait parfaitement compris l'interdiction malgré sa rage.

* * *

 **Bon voilà, fin du chapitre. Pour le moment, les deux personnages peuvent paraître légèrement hors caractère sur certains points. C'est volontaire et cela changera au cours de la fiction. J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez apprécié.**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **On m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas posté la suite comme prévu... Et en effet, j'ai tout simplement zappé. Je pensais l'avoir posté le weekend qui suivait la publication du précédent chapitre et j'ai dû faire autre chose entre deux je pense. Bref, toutes mes excuses et je vous laisse avec le chapitre en question.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour ceux qui veulent ;)**

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, le corps encore couvert de sueur, l'agent Clint Barton marchait nerveusement au travers des murs froids et austères du centre de détention du SHIELD.

Interdit de visite dans le centre médical, il avait passé ses journées dans la salle d'entraînement afin de se défouler pour canaliser toute sa haine et son envie de braver l'autorité. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais finalement il avait réussi à tenir jusqu'à ce matin où Fury lui avait envoyé un message avec l'inscription _Secteur 3 :_ _Cellule 21_. Il avait tout de suite arrêté sa séance pour se diriger vers les locaux de détention, sachant pertinemment à quoi correspondait cette gracieuse et très attendue information.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds au secteur 3. A vrai dire, la dernière fois qu'il s'y était rendu, c'était en tant que prisonnier suite à ses insubordinations à répétitions. Et il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la plaisanterie.

L'ambiance était comme dans son souvenir. Pesante. Tout comme les cellules qui lui paraissaient toujours aussi minuscules et impersonnelles.

Toute en verre blindé, ces dernières ne laissaient place à aucune intimité. Aucune sensation de douce solitude et de réconfort. Elles avaient seulement été conçues pour permettre une meilleure surveillance ainsi qu'une meilleure tentative d'échange entre les gardiens et les détenus. Tout l'équipement intérieur était soudé afin d'éviter les accidents et le système d'ouverture des portes était électrifié pour dissuader les plus téméraires de tenter l'improbable.

Autant dire qu'il ne souhaitait jamais y remettre les pieds.

De loin, il aperçut facilement la cellule de la jeune femme. Ou tout du moins, juste principalement la jeune femme.

Parmi les quelques détenus que le SHIELD abritaient pour le gouvernement, elle était la seule à être allongée sur le lit, les jambes en hauteur et les pieds appuyés contre le mur. Comme par défi. De ses mains, elle jouait avec ses longs cheveux roux, les yeux fixés interminablement sur le plafond.

Il nota qu'elle semblait étrangement décontractée et calme pour une personne détenue contre son gré.

Soit elle était très douée pour masquer ses émotions, soit elle y était habituée. Clint n'aurait su trancher. Dans les deux cas, elle était effrayante.

Arrivant finalement devant sa cellule, il l'observa quelques secondes sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait entendu ses pas s'arrêter malgré son absence totale de réaction.

« Natalia, » la salua-t-il doucement pour s'annoncer.

Indétectables pour la plupart des gens, Clint vit ses muscles se tendre légèrement.

S'il pensait qu'elle allait alors pivoter la tête, elle n'en fit rien, continuant de jouer imperturbablement avec ses cheveux bouclés, les yeux fixés obstinément au ciel.

Visiblement, elle ne comptait toujours pas y mettre du sien. Et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Cela aurait été étonnant qu'elle cède si facilement.

« A peine changée de décor que Robin des bois daigne enfin faire son apparition, » claqua-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme forcée. « Fury ne vous a finalement pas tué. Dommage, j'avais beaucoup misé sur son jugement. »

Directe. Comme il le pressentait.

Néanmoins, il garda ce trait de caractère dans un coin de sa tête et ne répliqua rien à sa remarque. Il s'était attendu à des reproches. Il les méritait grandement. Et cela ne l'étonnait d'ailleurs guère que Fury ait menacé sa vie. Il aurait été le premier à le parier s'il l'avait pu.

« Robin des bois. Plutôt flatteur, » railla-t-il simplement d'une voix neutre. « Bien installée ? »

Il était peut-être le principal responsable de sa captivité mais cela ne l'empêchait pas s'intéresser à son confort. D'autant qu'il connaissait parfaitement les conditions de détentions du SHIELD et qu'il n'y adhérait pas forcément.

Il la vit émettre un petit sourire mi-carnassier, mi-amusé.

« Comme une reine, » ironisa-t-elle.

« Désolé pour ça, mais pour le moment Fury vous voit comme ennemie, » s'excusa-t-il sincèrement. « Je vais essayer de négocier pour que vous ayez un appartement privé. Vous serez surveillé mais ce sera toujours plus confortable qu'ici. »

Un silence gênant s'installa, sans qu'il n'en comprenne le pourquoi. Finalement, il la vit se redresser lentement et se tourner vers lui. Ses yeux étaient injectés de noirceur et il dût se contrôler pour ne pas reculer d'un pas.

« Vous auriez tort de le faire, » plissa-t-elle dangereusement des yeux comme pour l'avertir qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui couper la tête si elle se trouvait en liberté. « Je suis plutôt rancunière et j'ai tendance à ne pas apprécier les coups bas. »

Gardant le contrôle de son corps, il haussa simplement des épaules pour lui montrer que sa menace ne l'impressionnait pas et il la vit jeter un rapide regard satisfait à son visage.

« Comment va votre nez ? » Désigna-t-elle le contour de ses yeux encore légèrement bleutés, d'un petit sourire narquois.

Son revirement d'émotion le surprit mais il se contenta de rester stoïque. Rentrer dans son jeu n'était pas conseillé.

« Aussi bien que votre cuisse, » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Je serai totalement remis dans quelques jours. »

Elle fronça alors le nez de mécontentement.

« J'aurai dû frapper plus fort, » affirma-t-elle sans aucune trace de remords.

« Sûrement, » lui donna-t-il raison.

Un nouveau silence s'établit et Clint ne fit rien pour le rompre. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de la jeune femme si c'était lui qui commençait la discussion. D'autant qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Trop de questions le tourmentaient. Sauver une criminelle n'était pas commun. Et la vouloir en partenaire l'était encore moins. Il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer directement ses choix et ses attentes, sans passer par la case _soporifique_. Au final, il n'eut pas à se préoccuper de la manière d'aborder le sujet, ni à attendre trop longtemps. Natalia semblait être dans les mêmes tourments que lui.

« Dans le bar…, » prononça-t-elle prudemment en voyant le silence s'éterniser.

« Ce n'était pas prémédité, » décida-t-il de la couper aussitôt. « Je comptais réellement vous tuer mais j'ai voulu vous connaître un peu plus avant dans l'optique de vous éloigner de la salle bondée. »

Elle resta incrédule devant sa réponse, comme étonné qu'il soit toujours en vie avec une pareille mentalité et des méthodes aussi risquées.

« C'est un hobbit de prendre des risques pour parler à vos cibles avant d'envisager de les tuer ou vous aimez juste flirter avec le danger ? »

Dit comme ça, Barton devait admettre que ça pouvait sembler étrange. Il comprenait donc sa curiosité.

« Plutôt une nécessité, » confia-t-il tout simplement. « Je ne prends pas la vie de mes cibles sans aucune raison. »

Certes, il était un soldat qui exécutait les ordres mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une conscience.

« Totalement stupide, » lâcha-t-elle sombrement. « Je n'aurai pas hésité à vous tuer dans la seconde où vous m'aviez abordé si j'avais su qui vous étiez. »

C'était la vérité…

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, » dit-il.

Non, elle ne l'avait pas fait. A vrai dire, elle hésitait encore sur le pourquoi. Elle avait beau être froide avec un cœur glacial, tuer des innocents délibérément n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle trouvait honnête. Elle ne le faisait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Bien que désormais, elle envisageait sérieusement de revoir son opinion.

« C'est ce qui vous a fait renoncer ? » Leva-t-elle un sourcil.

« Peut-être bien, » souffla-t-il d'un haussement d'épaules. « Mais vous ne le saurez jamais. »

Elle ne releva pas. Mais intérieurement, elle savait qu'elle arriverait à lui faire avouer la raison à un moment ou à une autre.

« Vous n'avez pas peur ? »

Il parut surpris.

« De vous ? »

« De ce que je pourrai vous faire, » précisa-t-elle.

Il la fixa avec toute la nonchalance dont il pouvait faire preuve. S'il lui montrait un jour qu'elle l'effrayait, elle en profiterait pour prendre le pouvoir et Fury l'assignerait au travail de bureau jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ce n'était clairement pas prévu dans ses objectifs de vie.

« J'ai bien étudié votre dossier. Je sais à quoi m'attendre, » révéla-t-il.

Son dossier. Évidemment. Elle allait vraiment devoir le détruire avant que d'autres mains ennemies ne tombent dessus.

« Donc vous êtes juste fou ? » Articula-t-elle de façon sceptique.

Il sourit légèrement devant sa propre assurance. Elle se considérait dangereuse et meilleure que lui. Alors, peut-être qu'elle l'était mais il n'était pas sans reste. Et il comptait bien le lui prouver en temps voulu.

« Je dirai plus, audacieux, » rectifia-t-il.

Elle resta de marbre.

« Ou visiblement, plutôt arrogant, » préféra-t-elle modifier.

Et au vu de son attitude, elle était certaine qui l'était. Tout comme elle. Voire même plus.

« Il me semble que vous me l'avez déjà reproché, non ? » Fit-il référence à leur première conversation dans le bar.

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

« Non. J'ai dit crétin et borné. Il y a une grande différence entre ces trois mots. »

Il se contenta d'un petit sourire amer.

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, » marmonna-t-il ironiquement plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Cependant, les yeux désormais injectés de sang de la rousse lui apprirent qu'elle ne prenait pas cette conversation à la légère. Il allait devoir lui enseigner l'art de se détendre s'il ne voulait pas que leurs futures missions deviennent des calvaires.

« Je ne pense pas. Avoir un partenaire a toujours rendu les gens faibles, » fut-t-elle franche.

« Ou plus fort, » rétorqua-t-il avec sérieux. « Tout dépend de notre point de vue. »

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la vitre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne protègerai pas vos arrières Barton, » le prévint-elle froidement. « Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. »

« Et je ne vous demanderai pas de le faire, » l'avisa-t-il, peu étonné de sa mentalité solitaire.

« Alors pourquoi avoir insisté pour qu'on travaille ensemble ? » Questionna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne sais pas, une intuition. »

« Qui nous fera tuer, » ajouta-t-elle sombrement. « Autant n'avoir que soi à protéger sur le terrain. Ça évite les erreurs et de l'attachement inutile. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce sera facile, » approuva-t-il implicitement ses dires.

Il le savait tout autant qu'elle. Avoir un partenaire signifiait se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre durant les missions et il y avait un risque potentiel de le voir mourir sous ses yeux lors d'une mission. Les avantages équivalaient les inconvénients.

« Donc quoi, on s'embarque dans la même galère, c'est ça ? »

Il acquiesça péniblement. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux dire… Toute la base de leur collaboration allait reposer sur des craintes respectives l'un envers l'autre. Le temps de prendre ses marques, les débuts allaient être forcément chaotiques.

« Plus ou moins, mais je ne vous forcerai pas à travailler avec moi si vous ne le voulez vraiment pas, » confia-t-il platoniquement.

Elle étouffa un ricanement mauvais.

« Dites ça à cyclope, je suis sûre qu'il a un avis sur la question. »

Clint retint un sourire. Si Fury les écoutait, -et il était certain qu'il le faisait-, il n'allait certainement pas aimer ce surnom. Néanmoins, si l'attitude de la russe l'amusait, le sens de sa phrase lui hérissait les poils.

« Il m'a dit ce qu'il vous avait fait, » ne lui cacha-t-il pas. « Ce n'était pas mon idée. Je n'étais d'ailleurs même pas au courant. »

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils avec plus d'intensité.

« Vous espérez que je vous crois ? »

Évidemment que non il ne l'espérait pas. Comment pouvait-elle le croire alors que tout ce qui lui arrivait, était sa faute. Pour elle, _il_ avait demandé à ce qu'elle devienne sa partenaire, donc _il_ était celui qui avait exigé la pose de ce dispositif pour la garder sous contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. A sa place, il en aurait serait venu à la même logique.

« Non, » certifia-t-il pour lui prouver qu'il était conscient des raisons de sa réticence. « En fait, je m'en fiche si vous me croyez ou non. Je tenais juste à vous le dire. »

Elle marqua une pause pour l'étudier. Semblant essayer vainement de le cerner.

« Vous connaissez ce système ? » Lâcha-t-elle finalement après plusieurs secondes.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Nouvelle technologie du SHIELD. Elle est encore en phase de test sous le nom de programme _June_. Le même dispositif que dans mes menottes, » lui expliqua l'agent calmement.

Il ne lui dévoilait que le strict minimum. Protocoles de sécurité. Il ne pouvait en dire plus.

« Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez différent, » souffla-t-elle, déçue.

Il ne se vexa pas, comprenant ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Pour sa défense, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix d'appuyer sur le bouton lors de leur affrontement sur le toit. Il avait déclenché l'électricité de ses menottes uniquement à cause de son obstination à vouloir le mettre hors d'état. C'était principalement de sa faute. Ou tout du moins, elle était tout autant responsable que lui.

« J'utilise tous les moyens mis à ma disposition lorsque je le juge utile, » se justifia-t-il.

Elle sourit brièvement.

« Donc vous admettez que vous êtes aussi pourri que cette agence ? »

Il ferma les yeux avant de la fixer avec exaspération.

« Je travaille pour eux, » crut-il bon de lui rappeler. « Et si ce dispositif ne vous plait pas, je vous rappelle que c'est terriblement efficace contre les emmerdeuses dans votre genre. Si je me souviens bien, ça vous a pas mal secoué, » balança-t-il avec une pointe de moquerie.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous êtes détestable, » alla-t-elle s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Vous l'êtes encore plus, Romanova. Et pourtant je suis prêt à risquer ma carrière et à vous laisser le choix malgré les ordres de mon directeur. »

« C'était avant qu'il fallait me demander mon avis, vous ne croyez pas ? » Lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Vous ne m'auriez pas laissé vous poser la question, je me trompe ? »

Son corps se figea. Il avait totalement raison, elle l'aurait tué avant d'en savoir d'avantage.

« En effet, » affirma-t-elle. « Vous connaissez donc mon choix. »

Mettant fin à la conversation, elle se coucha, tête face au mur afin de lui tourner le dos. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Elle n'était plus d'humeur à discuter d'un contrat foireux d'avance. Contre toute attente et avec un certain soulagement, elle l'entendit rebrousser chemin sans rien ajouter. Visiblement, il avait compris sa réponse.

o0o0o0o

« Vous souhaitez faire quoi ? » Retentit la voix emplie de perplexité du directeur Fury.

Debout, les mains derrière le dos, Clint l'observa sans ciller.

« Engager un combat contre elle, Monsieur, » répéta-t-il aussi calmement que la première fois.

« Je suppose que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie Barton ? » Plissa ce dernier des yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. C'était évident qu'il plaisantait, non ?

Pourtant, même s'il l'espérait de tout son cœur, il vit son agent s'avancer lentement, le visage sérieux et sut qu'il n'en était rien.

Certes, l'idée pouvait paraître complètement insensée, mais c'était le seul moyen que Barton avait trouvé pour essayer de comprendre au mieux l'état d'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Si je veux commencer et avoir une chance de la cerner, il faut que je vois de quoi elle est capable, » expliqua-t-il. « Ce ne sera pas une fois qu'on sera en mission qu'il faudra que je m'inquiète de sa façon d'agir ou de ses capacités. »

« Relisez son dossier, ça devrait vous suffire, » s'en empara-t-il pour le jeter devant lui.

Clint le laissa tomber sur le bureau, sans prendre la peine de le suivre des yeux.

« Je l'ai déjà lu plusieurs fois. Je le connais suffisamment pour dire qu'il me manque des informations cruciales. »

« Comme quoi ? Sa manière de tuer préférée ? »

 _Ainsi que ses techniques d'interrogatoires_ , ajouta-t-il silencieusement. Même s'il était vigilent, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher des informations confidentielles devant elle.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce qu'il y a d'écrit n'est pas assez précis, ni assez représentatif, » lâcha-t-il.

Fury ferma les yeux et l'archer sut qu'il était proche de gagner. S'il faisait ça, c'était qu'il pesait le pour et le contre.

« Je vais finir par ne plus vous écouter et vous laisser à la paperasse, » le menaça son supérieur dans l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis.

Malheureusement, émettre des menaces était peine perdue. Sa conversation avec la jeune femme l'avait rendu encore plus déterminé.

« Tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'autoriser ses sorties en salle d'entraînement immédiatement. Je m'occupe du reste. »

« Elle va tenter de vous tuer Barton, » le prévint-il, soucieux.

Il en était déjà conscient.

« La voir en action nous permettra d'anticiper plus facilement ses réactions. »

« Si elle vous tue et qu'elle réussit à s'échapper, nous ne pourrons plus anticiper quoique ce soit. »

Il en était également conscient. Mais c'était un risque supplémentaire à prendre.

« La garder enfermée dans une cellule directement après son passage au med la rendra encore plus nerveuse et ingérable, croyez-moi. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? »

« Parce qu'à la voir ainsi prisonnière et faussement décontractée, je me dis qu'on est pareils, elle et moi et que ça va mal finir, » murmura-t-il gravement.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre contiendra plus d'action puisque Natalia et Clint vont se retrouver dans les salles d'entraînements du SHIELD. Et je dois dire que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette scène. A partir de maintenant, tout va plus ou moins s'enchainer. La première mission ne va plus tarder et bien évidemment, ils devront très prochainement retourner à Budapest. Bref, de l'action en perspective.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je vous dis à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Voici la suite de cette fiction qui je l'espère vous plaira. En ce moment, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire mais d'ici deux semaines, cela devrait être un peu plus facile pour moi. Désolée donc pour l'attente. D'autant que certains passages me causent plus de difficultés que d'autres.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas si vous le souhaitez ;)**

* * *

La première nuit dans la cellule du SHIELD était agitée pour Natalia. Son corps était pourtant épuisé mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les paroles de Fury et de Barton tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de se détendre suffisamment pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. S'ils pensaient qu'elle allait croire bêtement leurs belles promesses de rédemption, ils se trompaient lourdement. Elle connaissait ce genre d'individu. Elle travaillait déjà pour eux. Changer de supérieurs pour trahir son pays ne l'intéressait pas.

Isolée, elle revivait donc sa capture dans les moindres détails. Analysant avec soin les points faibles qu'il lui faudrait améliorer pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Mais surtout, elle analysait les points forts de son adversaire afin de réussir à le contrer dans le cas où il se dresserait sur sa route lors de son évasion.

Malgré sa concentration, les heures défilaient lentement et ses paupières refusaient toujours obstinément de se fermer. Le manque de sommeil n'était pas un problème. Elle savait le gérer. En revanche, il n'allait pas falloir que sa captivité s'éternise trop longtemps où cela en deviendrait un. Finalement, contre toute attente, des pas lourds se firent entendre. Et à en juger par le calme qui régnait dans le centre de détention, Natalia aurait pu jurer que le soleil ne devait pas s'être encore levé.

Ayant le pressentiment qu'ils venaient pour elle, la jeune femme se redressa et s'assit sur son lit, prête à les accueillir. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir sa théorie se confirmer.

« Debout Romanova, » se stoppa un garde en arrivant devant sa cellule, un badge magnétique à la main. « Ici, les mains dans le dos, » débloqua-t-il la trappe qui servait habituellement pour la distribution des repas.

Grand, brun, les yeux marron et inexpressifs, il ne semblait pas surpris qu'elle soit déjà réveillée, ni même qu'elle le regarde avec un certain amusement.

« Une raison particulière en tête ? » Interrogea-t-elle, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Le visage du garde resta aussi impassible que le ton de sa voix.

« Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous la fournir, » répondit-il calmement en sortant une paire de menottes de sa poche. « Mais j'ai l'autorisation d'utiliser la force si vous refusez d'obtempérer. »

Au vu des neuf autres gardes à ses côtés, elle le croyait aisément. Fury mettait apparemment le paquet pour la sécurité de son unité secrète.

« Il suffisait juste de préciser ce détail en premier, » s'approcha-t-elle sarcastiquement de l'ouverture pour y glisser ses mains.

Il ne répliqua rien mais elle sentit aussitôt la froideur du métal s'abattre durement sur ses poignets alors qu'il les serrait fermement. Déformation professionnelle sans doute. Ou alors, c'est qu'elle l'avait mis sous tension.

« Ne faites pas la maligne, » l'avertit-il en sortant le boitier pour la contrôler alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face. « N'oubliez pas qu'excepté Barton, personne ici ne souhaite votre présence dans ces locaux. »

Ok. Il était sous tension.

« J'y penserais quand je vous planterai une balle dans la tête, » se moqua-t-elle dangereusement pour lui montrer qu'elle l'avait cerné.

Il fronça les sourcils et ordonna d'un signe de tête l'ouverture de la porte tandis que les autres gardes présents la tenaient en joue.

Encerclée, Natalia resta stoïque quand l'homme entra dans la cellule pour lui bander les yeux. Bien que peu inhabituelle pour elle, être aveugle n'était pas une situation qu'elle appréciait. Néanmoins, cela signifiait qu'elle allait être en dehors de sa cellule. Et en dehors de sa cellule, ses chances d'évasion se révélaient beaucoup plus élevées. C'était cet objectif qu'elle gardait en tête. Et c'est pourquoi elle subissait donc ce traitement sans rechigner.

« Tends-toi ne serait-ce qu'une fois et j'appuie sur le bouton, » lui souffla le garde à l'oreille alors qu'il lui enserrait le bras avec force.

Elle étouffa un ricanement. Ce genre de situation, elle l'avait vécu plus d'une fois et dans des conditions beaucoup moins agréables. Prétendre être détendue alors que son corps restait à l'affut était un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Un jeu d'enfant dont il semblait ne pas avoir conscience.

Il émit une traction peu amicale et elle se mit en route. Barton avait dû informer Fury de son refus. Elle était donc curieuse de connaître le sort qu'il lui réservait. Non pas qu'elle était impatiente mais au moins cela allait être distrayant.

o0o0o0o0o

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, la main de fer qui la guidait, relâcha son emprise pour lui signifier de s'arrêter. Elle entendit les pas s'éloigner et décida de rester immobile tant que rien ne lui était ordonné. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de leur montrer ses véritables capacités. D'autant qu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

Inerte, elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'évaluer son nouvel environnement mais aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, lui donnant la désagréable impression d'avoir été laissée seule. Néanmoins, son instinct lui dictait le contraire. Et elle pouvait sentir une présence. Silencieuse mais bel et bien présente.

« Je vais vous enlever le bandeau. Vous ne m'attaquez pas avant qu'on ait fini de discuter, compris ? » Se manifesta finalement la personne.

La rousse esquissa immédiatement un petit sourire à l'entente de cette voix grave. Décidément, ce Barton était tenace. Gardant son inactivité, elle le laissa approcher et d'un mouvement rapide, il tira le morceau de tissu vers le haut, lui redonnant ainsi le sens de la vue.

« Vous êtes trop lâche pour venir me chercher par vous-même ou vous faites toujours faire le sale boulot aux autres ? » Cligna-t-elle des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière vive de la salle.

Il la dévisagea, le visage austère.

« Appeler ça comme vous voulez mais nous avons des règles et j'ai des ordres, » expliqua-t-il simplement en la contournant pour lui défaire ses menottes.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son but qu'elle les laissa tomber sur le sol, un fin sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Si vous ne savez pas les enlever autrement qu'avec une clé, c'est que vous n'êtes pas fait pour le métier d'espion, » lâcha-t-elle comme explication devant son regard prudent.

« Au moins maintenant je sais que c'est inutile de vous les mettre, » ne recula-t-il pas malgré qu'elle soit désormais libre de ses mouvements.

Il aurait pu le faire. Et surtout, il aurait dû le faire. Mais cela aurait donné à la jeune femme un pouvoir sur lui. Un pouvoir qu'elle n'avait pas. D'autant qu'elle le fixait sombrement, toujours peu décidée à coopérer.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans mes propos d'hier ? » Se frotta-t-elle délicatement les poignets qu'elle savait rougis.

Elle n'avait pas porté les contentions très longtemps mais la peur du garde à son encontre l'avait poussé à les serrer trop fortement, lui causant des petites plaies.

« A peu prés tout, » répondit-il d'un ton parfaitement détaché. « Et puis il paraît que je suis buté. Je mets donc toutes les chances de mon côté en me disant qu'un combat pourra peut-être vous faire changer d'avis. »

Écarquillant des yeux, elle faillit s'étrangler à l'entente de cette phrase.

 _Un combat ?_ C'était pour lui annoncer ça qu'il l'avait fait amener ici ? Cet archer était aussi surprenant que cinglé. Il n'avait visiblement pas conscience de ce qu'il exigeait. Il lui avait demandé de ne rien tenter pour au final imposer un combat. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Je vous ai déjà donné ma réponse, » tenta-t-elle de le raisonner. « Et un combat n'y changera strictement rien. »

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas. Bien au contraire. Son corps réclamait de se défouler. Mais elle était entraînée à ne pas écouter les exigences de son corps. Pour le moment, elle devait être raisonnable, économiser ses forces et penser intelligemment si elle voulait s'en sortir.

« Je sais que vous l'avez fait, » dit Barton. « Sauf que je n'accepte pas votre réponse, encore moins votre refus. »

Il n'avait certainement pas risqué sa carrière pour qu'elle refuse aussi facilement les choix qui s'offraient à elle. Oh ça, non, il ne comptait pas la lâcher.

« Je croyais que j'étais seule maître de mon destin ? »

Et c'était vrai. Elle l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Sauf qu'il n'allait pas abandonner la partie tout de suite. Il devait abattre toutes ses cartes avant de s'avouer totalement vaincu.

« Vous choisirez votre future vie ou la façon dont vous souhaitez mourir, » confirma-t-il. « Mais mon travail est d'essayer de vous faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce que vous louperez. »

Elle fronça des sourcils.

« Vous en train d'agoniser ? » Interrogea-t-elle en lui faisant comprendre ce qui l'attendait si elle se battait contre lui.

Il secoua simplement la tête.

« Vous et moi en train d'améliorer le monde, » la détrompa-t-il.

Car il était persuadé que ce serait un jour le cas. Il ne la connaissait que de réputation mais derrière sa froideur elle paraissait avoir des principes et des valeurs qu'elle semblait elle-même ignorer.

Il lui faudrait juste réussir à la convaincre puisque pour le moment elle continuait de rechigner durement de la tête.

« Je ne vous combattrais pas, » claqua-t-elle férocement.

Il en était hors de question.

« En fait, cette partie n'est pas vraiment une suggestion. C'est plus un ordre, » fit-il une moue d'excuse.

Elle le savait pertinemment. Simplement, cela n'y changeait rien. Elle ne lui devait rien. Ni à lui, ni au SHIELD.

« Je ne fais pas de choses inutiles. Et je ne travaille pas pour l'ennemi. Ce combat ne vous apportera rien d'autres que des blessures que je crève d'envie de vous infliger depuis que vous m'avez embarqué dans votre stupide idée. Croyez-moi, c'est une très mauvaise idée. »

« Si vous preniez le temps de comparer nos actions avec celles de vos employeurs, vous verriez que l'ennemi n'est pas ici » commenta-t-il ses propos.

Pour lui, c'était une évidence. Pour elle, c'était une toute autre histoire.

« Si vous n'êtes pas l'ennemi, pourquoi insister pour qu'on se batte ? »

« Revanche, » hasarda-t-il d'un léger haussement d'épaules.

Elle plissa le regard, plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

« C'est moi qui aie perdu lors du premier combat, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une revanche. »

« Je n'ai pas dit pour qui était la revanche, » ne détourna-t-il pas les yeux des siens, lui donnant ainsi la certitude qu'elle ne l'impressionnait pas.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent furtivement devant son audace et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil observateur à l'ensemble de la pièce. Après tout, s'il insistait…

« Combien de gardes aux alentours ? »

Il esquissa un petit sourire victorieux, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

« Aucun. »

Son regard se durcit. Elle n'était pas dupe.

« Menteur, » lâcha-t-elle aussitôt.

Depuis son arrivée, elle était étroitement surveillée. Il n'allait pas lui faire croire que personne n'était prêt à intervenir.

« Fury m'a imposé leur présence derrière les portes de secours mais ils restent sous mon commandement, je vous le jure, » lui expliqua Barton dans l'espoir de lui montrer que ce combat était un choix personnel.

Bien évidemment, cela ne suffit pas à convaincre l'espionne.

« Je sais très bien ce qui m'attend si je vous attaque, » affirma-t-elle sur la défensive.

Elle allait se retrouver électrocutée. Et elle n'aimait pas du tout cette perspective. D'autant que l'électricité épuiserait de nouveau son corps et qu'il était hors de question de leur donner la satisfaction de la voir vulnérable une fois de plus.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, » comprit-il aussitôt ses inquiétudes.

Elle se retourna et déplaça ses cheveux sur le côté d'un geste de la main.

« J'ai une balise dans la nuque, insérée sous les ordres de vos supérieurs, » lui désigna-t-elle sèchement la petite cicatrice qui se dessinait sur sa peau. « Comment vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils ne s'en serviront pas ? »

« Parce que mes supérieurs ne sont actuellement pas présents. Et que je ne donnerai pas l'ordre d'intervenir aux gardes chargés de ma protection, » annonça-t-il avec calme en se promettant de remercier Fury d'avoir accentué le niveau de difficulté.

La russe arqua les sourcils. Autant par étonnement que par méfiance.

« Peu importe l'issu du combat ? »

Il approuva.

« Peu importe l'issu du combat. Du moment que vous ne me tuez pas, » crut-il bon de préciser devant ses yeux assassins qui viraient au noir. « C'est le deal. »

C'était une évidence. Cette seule condition était de rigueur quand on savait qu'il était apparemment le meilleur agent de cette organisation secrète.

« Donc, juste un combat d'entraînement ? Entre vous et moi ? » Demanda-t-elle confirmation.

« C'est ça. »

« Et vous me laisserez tranquille si je refuse toujours de travailler avec vous après ? »

Il mit sa tête sur le côté en réprimant une légère grimace.

« Hum… Ça je ne peux pas le garantir, désolé. »

Son visage resta sans émotion. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait mais pour le moment, elle allait devoir faire avec. Elle aviserait de ce détail plus tard.

« Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas rancunier car je ne retiendrai pas mes coups, » le prévint-elle sous des menaces cachées.

« Je ne suis pas rancunier et je ne compte pas me retenir non plus, » lui apprit-il. « Le but de cet entraînement est de juger des compétences de chacun. Autant se donner à fond et en prof… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle lui décocha subitement une droite qui le coucha à terre.

« Si on est d'accord, ça c'est pour la flèche dans la cuisse, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Surpris et sonné, il se releva pour la dévisager, prêt à contrer un autre coup qui ne vint pas.

« Qui est rancunière ? » Plaisanta-t-il en se massant la mâchoire. « Mais je le reconnais, c'était mérité. Maintenant, cessons de jouer. »

Sans plus d'avertissement, il envoya son pied droit dans sa direction, la forçant à reculer d'un bond gracieux avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui pour le surprendre. Il réussit à l'esquiver et retenta un coup de pied qui cette fois atteint son genou droit. Elle se plia, le regard féroce et pivota en lui assenant elle aussi un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Il encaissa difficilement et se recourba avant de contrer son poing en lui attrapant le poignet pour la forcer à se rapprocher et à avoir moins d'impact dans la puissance de ses coups. Souplement, elle réussit à se dégager mais pas avant qu'il ne lui assène un violent coup de coude entre les omoplates tandis qu'elle tentait de s'éloigner.

« La salle rouge vous a manipulé, » lança-t-il le sujet qu'il savait sensible.

Haletant sous l'effet du choc entre ses omoplates, elle se retourna et projeta son poing qui atterrit dans le vide.

« Entraîné est un meilleur terme, » railla-t-elle rudement alors que son autre poing rencontrait la joue de l'archer dans un bruit sourd.

Sa vision se troubla et il tituba avant de reprendre juste à temps ses esprits pour la voir bondir sur lui.

« Je ne suis pas certain que entraîner soit le terme, » se jeta-t-il à terre pour éviter l'attaque. « J'ai fait quelques recherches… »

« Je me fous de ce que vous avez trouvé, » balança-t-elle sa jambe pour le toucher au visage.

Il bloqua sa cheville et la repoussa durement, la faisant tomber au sol.

« Le KGB vous veut, » ignora-t-il son avis. « Ils ont mis un contrat sur votre tête. »

Elle ricana tout en se relevant agilement.

« Quel scoop. Si vous souhaitez m'impressionner, il va falloir me dire des infos dont j'ignore l'existence, » s'aida-t-elle d'un banc pour bondir sur ses épaules et enserrer son cou entre ses jambes.

« Ils vous veulent pour la science, » roula-t-il à terre pour la déséquilibrer.

Touchant tous deux le sol avec brutalité, la jeune femme se releva en même temps que l'agent du SHIELD, plus dynamique que jamais.

« Comme depuis le premier jour où je me suis retrouvée à travailler pour eux, » lui fit-elle sévèrement remarquer.

« Sauf que cette fois-ci, vous ne sortirez plus du labo vivante. »

La respiration rapide, ils se jugèrent.

« Je les défie d'essayer, » cracha-t-elle méchamment en commençant à lui tourner lentement autour.

Il la suivit du regard, plus que prêt à anticiper ses futures actions.

« Ces gens veulent vous étudier. Vous comprenez ce que ça signifie ? »

Il vit ses traits s'assombrirent avant de reprendre une impassibilité contrôlée.

« Ils l'ont fait pendant des années à des degrés plus ou moins élevés. Je sais parfaitement ce que ça signifie. Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. »

Son corps vibrait de colère. Partager son passé avec lui était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait été instruite, formatée, examinée, testée toute sa vie. Son avertissement ne faisait que lui rappeler des souvenirs qu'elle préférait oublier. D'autant qu'il ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau.

« Je ne vous prends pas pour une idiote, » lui assura-t-il. « Mais j'ai dû mal à croire que finir sa vie en rat de laboratoire vous laisse indifférente. »

Plutôt que lui montrer combien ce discours l'affectait, elle haussa simplement des épaules. Avec un peu de chance, il abandonnerait ce sujet particulièrement désagréable s'il voyait qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.

« Ce n'est pas très réjouissant, c'est vrai. »

Son nez se plissa d'incompréhension.

« Mais vous l'acceptez, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt dans son cercle imaginaire, peu certaine de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'acceptais, » décida-t-elle d'être franche.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas toujours eu l'exclusivité de son corps. Et elle ne l'avait toujours pas. Essayer d'échapper au KGB revenait à signer des conditions de traitements encore plus cruelles que ce qui était envisagé au départ.

« Alors pourquoi refuser de l'aide ? »

« Tout simplement parce que n'en ai pas besoin. »

Sa vie était une vie de mercenaire. De solitude. De danger. De cadavres. Elle n'avait toujours connu que ça et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Être en terrain connu était rassurant. Il n'était pas question qu'un inconnu vienne tout chambouler.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'affronter ça seule, » lut-il ses pensées. « Je peux vous aider. »

Son insistance commençait à lui monter doucement au nez.

« Vous croyez réellement que vous êtes de taille ? » Lança-t-elle avec mépris.

« Le SHIELD peut vous protéger, » souligna-t-il.

Elle roula des yeux.

« Déjà proposé. Déjà refusé. »

Elle ne deviendrait certainement pas la nouvelle attraction d'une autre organisation secrète. Elle avait assez donné.

L'observant sans comprendre, Barton la regarda un mélange de dégoût et de compassion au fond des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait pour que vous soyez aussi insensible à votre propre sort ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il la vit serrer la mâchoire et contracter les muscles, signe qu'elle allait reprendre le combat. Visiblement, il avait atteint la corde sensible.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, » s'élança-t-elle pour le frapper au niveau du thorax.

S'y attendant, il se décala rapidement sur sa gauche mais pas assez vite pour éviter le coup. Un voile noir l'envahit et il siffla, tentant de reprendre désespérément le contrôle de sa respiration.

« Ils vous ont enlevé votre compassion, » murmura-t-il en gardant un œil sur elle.

Son visage était froid. Elle allait le tuer s'il ne réagissait pas vite.

« Ils m'ont ouvert les yeux sur la triste réalité de ce monde. Ils m'ont appris que la compassion était une souffrance inutile. Ils m'ont forgé le caractère, ce n'est pas ne pas avoir de compassion. C'est être réaliste. »

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement et l'archer se força à ignorer la douleur dans ses poumons.

« Forgé ? Ils ont anéanti votre façon de pensée. Vous vous êtes fait lobotomiser Romanova, » cingla-t-il dans un souffle tandis qu'il contrait un de ses poings avec violence.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. »

Personne ne pouvait la comprendre.

« Vous êtes éteinte Natalia. Éteinte et flippante, » précisa-t-il. « Vous tuez par loisir. Contrairement à moi qui le fais par nécessité. »

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Vous ne savez rien de mes obligations, » siffla-t-elle glacialement en se jetant sur lui.

Ayant repris la totalité de ses esprits, il l'évita facilement et en profita pour la saisir par la taille, ses deux bras emprisonnés contre son corps.

« J'en sais sûrement plus que tu ne le penses, » la garda-t-il immobilisée dans une étreinte solide.

Le corps de la jeune femme se figea sous son poids et il sut qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.

« Le tutoiement est un privilège que vous n'avez pas encore acquis, » l'informa-t-elle durement en lui envoyant un violent coup de tête.

Un craquement se fit entendre et il tituba en arrière en grimaçant, certain que son nez venait d'être de nouveau brisé. Pourtant, il ne la lâcha pas.

« Tu es une esclave, » continua-t-il délibérément le tutoiement pour la faire réagir tout en crachant du sang. « Qu'une putain d'esclave qui obéit au doigt et à l'œ… »

« Taisez-vous, » grogna-t-elle en se propulsant sur ses pieds de façon à passer au dessus de l'archer pour échapper à son emprise.

Attrapant son poignet dans la manœuvre, elle lui tordit le bras dans le dos, dans un excès de fureur, le paralysant à son tour dans un grognement plaintif.

« Tu dis que tu es libre mais tu ne l'es pas du tout, » resta-t-il immobile devant sa poigne de fer. « Ils te commandent. Quand est-ce que tu vas t'en rendre compte ? »

« Je vous ai dit de vous taire, » serra-t-elle les dents alors qu'elle raffermissait sa prise plus fortement.

« Fais le bon choix Natalia, réfléchis à tes perspectives d'avenir, » grimaça-t-il devant la pression de plus en plus forte émise sur son articulation. « Je peux t'offrir une vie de liberté que tu ne connais pas. Une vie exclue de contrainte. Tu n'en as pas assez d'être considérée comme un simple cobaye ? Un simple sujet de test… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et claqua durement son épaule en arrière avant de le relâcher, un sentiment de rage sur le visage. Il s'effondra au sol dans un cri de douleur, le souffle haletant alors que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux.

« N'abordez plus jamais ce sujet avec moi, c'est clair ? » L'entendit-il exiger avec colère.

Allongé par terre, une main serrant fermement son épaule qu'il savait disloquée, il releva douloureusement la tête pour la fixer attentivement.

Il l'avait poussé à bout. Conscient du danger mortel qu'elle représentait. Il voulait voir jusqu'où elle était prête à aller quand on la sortait de sa zone de confort. Et le simple fait qu'il soit encore en vie était suffisant pour qu'il puisse la juger.

« C'est enregi… »

De nouveau, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit le sol vibrer sous l'empressement des gardes à venir le rejoindre. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé pour ce qui allait suivre mais le visage de Natalia se crispait déjà tandis qu'une violente douleur la submergeait. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, son corps convulsa et elle s'écroula à côté de lui.

* * *

 **Un chapitre plutôt long qui ne me convient pas à 100% mais après deux semaines de réécriture, je ne pense pas faire mieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce combat entre nos deux héros.**

 **Je vous dis donc à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Après plusieurs mois sans écrire, voici la suite de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

 _L'air était froid. Le ciel était gris. La lueur sombre de la demi-lune surplombait les hauts sapins qui composaient la forêt. Le vent soufflait. La neige parsemait le sol d'un haut tapis blanc et glacial s'étalant à perte de vue._

 _L'hiver était rude. Comme tous les hivers en Russie. Natalia le savait. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de croire qu'elle pouvait réussir à s'en sortir. Elle avait suivi toutes les formations de survies. Elle avait été la meilleure en tout. Elle pouvait le faire. Sa principale difficulté était d'effacer correctement ses traces..._

 _« Natalia, revenez ici ! » Hurla une voix faisant immédiatement écho aux chiens de pistes._

… _Et son odeur. De tout ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter, les chiens étaient ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Elle les avait déjà vus en action et les images lui restaient insoutenables. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Si elle atteignait la rivière, elle avait peut-être une chance de mettre un terme à l'obscur destin qui l'attendait._

 _Elle courut plus vite, les poumons douloureux et la condensation s'échappant de sa bouche à intervalle régulière mais saccadée. Les chiens se rapprochaient dangereusement tout comme la rivière qui était désormais à portée de vue. Elle pouvait y arriver. Elle devait y arriver._

 _Dans un dernier effort, elle sauta par-dessus un tronc d'arbre et accéléra l'allure. Elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètre de l'eau quand elle sentit le souffle chaud des chiens derrière ses jambes. Sans réfléchir, elle ne s'arrêta pas et plongea dans l'eau glacée… pour se retrouver assise et immobilisée dans un fauteuil qu'elle connaissait bien et qu'elle avait appris à appréhender._

 _Madame B se trouvait sur sa gauche, le casque pour la reconditionner dans les mains._

 _« Non, » tira-elle aussitôt sur les attaches en métal. « Laissez-moi. Ne le refaites pas. S'il vous plait. »_

 _Les larmes emplissaient ses yeux d'une souffrance qu'elle savait venir._

 _Imperturbable, la vieille femme fixa le casque sur sa tête._

 _« Nous ne faisons pas toujours ce que nous voulons dans la vie Natalia, » confia-t-elle. « Tu le comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. En attendant, sois forte, tout sera bientôt fini. »_

 _C'était un mensonge._

 _Les cessions étaient une lente agonie qui ne prenait fin qu'au moment où Madame B le décidait. Et nul doute qu'elle allait lui faire payer sa tentative d'évasion. Le corps tremblant, elle accepta le morceau de caoutchouc que lui tendait la directrice et qui l'empêcherait de se mordre mortellement la langue. Parfaitement consciente de ce qui allait suivre, elle attendit avec appréhension l'électricité qui lui brûlerait le cerveau. Bien évidemment, elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre… et la douleur la submergea, la faisant instantanément serrer les dents._

o0o0o0o0o

Le corps moite et luisant de sueur, Natalia se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Dieu qu'elle détestait ce cauchemar. Les souvenirs de son enfance au sein de la salle rouge étaient toujours pénibles et douloureux. Mais celui-ci était un des plus désagréables. Elle espérait vraiment qu'avec le temps ces derniers se feraient moins récurrents et qu'elle n'aurait plus à les subir durant son sommeil.

Son enfance avait été rythmée par les combats, la douleur, l'obéissance et la peur de l'échec. Tout cela avait fait d'elle une arme redoutable… Il était terrifiant de voir à quel point son subconscient n'arrivait toujours pas à gérer les choses malgré les années. Toutes les nuits il aimait lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait vécu et à quel point son entraînement avait été intensif. Il aimait lui rappeler l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait enduré et tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait dû faire pour devenir l'espionne parfaite…

…Pour plaire à une poignée de personnes qui se fichaient royalement de son sort.

La vue floue dû au trop plein de luminosité présent dans la pièce, ses paupières s'ouvrirent difficilement, un mal de tête lui vrillant l'arrière du crâne avec frénésie. Le choc électrique avait été plus violent que les précédents. Elle devait convenir que le dispositif était diablement efficace pour immobiliser une proie. Précautionneusement, elle se passa une main sur le visage et se força à respirer calmement pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Dans l'immédiat, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Cauchemars ? » La sortit Fury de ses pensées.

Ne faignant même plus son irritabilité, elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix pour le trouver assis dans une chaise à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle siffla d'exaspération et ferma les yeux afin de ne pas le frapper, les effets de l'électrocution parcourant encore son corps meurtrie et la rendant plus lente que d'habitude.

« Certaines brides de son passé ne sont pas agréables n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il gravement devant son silence.

Le ton utilisé n'avait rien de moqueur. A vrai dire, il semblait même compatir avec la jeune femme. Néanmoins, cela ne lui donnait aucune faveur pour qu'elle lui livre sa vie sur un plateau.

« Votre job consiste à rester au chevet de vos prisonniers ou vous avez également de vraies responsabilités ? » Marmonna-t-elle difficilement, la gorge sèche.

Il pinça des lèvres pour dissimuler le sourire qui menaçait de trahir son amusement face à cette répartie et se leva pour atteindre le meuble derrière lui. Il était vrai que depuis son arrivée au SHIELD, il se trouvait souvent à ses côtés lorsqu'elle se réveillait.

« Mon job, » reprit-il son terme, tout en lui tendant un verre d'eau avant de revenir s'asseoir, « consiste à empêcher les vermines de détruire le monde et de se penser supérieures aux lois qui régissent notre pays. Et quand cela est nécessaire, je veille également à la santé, aussi bien physique que mentale, de mes agents. Alors je vous repose la question différemment, souvenirs douloureux ou j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter de votre état mental et de votre présence dans mes locaux ? »

La question était parfaitement rhétorique. Le fait qu'il soit personnellement présent prouvait à lui-seul son inquiétude. D'autant plus qu'il avait eu accès à son dossier et qu'il connaissait ses antécédents. A sa place, elle aussi se serait méfiée. Elle aurait même été beaucoup moins patiente et clémente envers elle qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'ici.

« Certains souvenirs doivent rester secrets, » annonça-t-elle d'une voix blanche après qu'elle eut vidé le verre.

« Sauf s'ils impliquent un danger qui pourrait couter la vie à plusieurs de mes hommes, » répliqua le directeur du SHIELD, un air de menace au fond des yeux mais le ton toujours maitrisé.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être protecteur envers les hommes qu'il dirigeait. Subir était une chose. Lire un dossier en était une autre. L'imagination était souvent le pire ennemi que quelqu'un puisse avoir. Et ce Nick Fury devait être très loin du compte en ce qui concernait les techniques de la salle rouge.

« J'ai appris à contrôler mon passé si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Le reste ne vous regarde pas, » détourna-t-elle la tête pour mettre fin à cette discussion.

Il l'observa en silence plusieurs secondes avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

« Tout ce qui touche mes agents me regarde, » la détrompa-t-il durement. « Désormais vous serez soumis aux mêmes traitements que les autres agents. Les rapports psychologiques s'établissent à chaque fin de mission. Vous n'y échapperez pas alors autant vous habituer à parler de vos émotions maintenant. »

Il en était évidemment hors de question.

« Et bien vous ferez une exception me concernant, » cingla-t-elle d'une voix épuisée.

Obéir aux règles était dans son sang. Elle avait été conditionnée pour ça. Mais elle était loin d'être habituée à ce que l'on prenne soin d'elle et à ce que l'on s'inquiète. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne souhaitait partager ses souvenirs avec personne. Ils étaient personnels… et bien trop noirs pour que quelqu'un les comprenne sans la juger.

Elle l'entendit émettre un léger sifflement désapprobateur mais fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'insistait pas.

« Vous avez envoyé mon meilleur agent à l'infirmerie, » changea-t-il plutôt de sujet.

Aussitôt, les souvenirs du combat remplacèrent ceux de son enfance et un léger sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle entrait en terrain connu et dans ce qu'elle classait _d'impersonnel._

« Il l'avait cherché, » déclara-t-elle simplement.

« Deux fois de suite, » ajouta-t-il devant son indifférence.

Elle planta ses yeux noirs d'amusement dans les siens.

« Vous souhaitez des excuses ? »

Restant parfaitement neutre, il la dévisagea patiemment, parfaitement conscient qu'elle pourrait l'attaquer malgré le dispositif dissimulé dans sa nuque.

« Non, » indiqua-t-il après un certain temps. « Le combat était ordonné. L'agent Barton a commis des erreurs et vous en avez profité, je ne vous blâmerais pas pour ça. A vrai dire, je suis même impressionné. Pas par votre technique de combat mais par la retenue dont vous avez fait preuve, » précisa-t-il devant ses yeux plissés. « Barton m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour tout vous dire, je pensais que vous en profiteriez pour le tuer. J'avais visiblement tort. Ou tout du moins, à demi tort, je me trompe ? »

« C'était une possibilité que je n'excluais pas au départ, c'est vrai » confia-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

« Vous avez donc renoncé pendant le combat ? » interrogea-t-il. « Pourquoi ? »

Voilà une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas réfléchi et qu'elle aurait bien voulu éviter.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Haussa-t-elle des épaules dans une légère moue.

« Il a tendance à être agaçant, » proposa-t-il comme excuse.

Natalia ricana.

« C'est une raison valable, » confirma-t-elle. « Mais c'est également le seul à avoir été honnête envers moi. C'aurait été stupide de ma part de tuer mon seul allié dans cet endroit, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Reste proche de tes amies et encore plus de tes ennemies. Intelligent de votre part, » admit-il. « Dans ce cas, vous connaissez sûrement un dénommé Jinbroshky ? »

Le changement de ton ne lui échappa pas et elle se figea avant de le fixer, les yeux ténébreux.

« Parce qu'il porte un nom russe je suis censée le connaître ? »

« C'est un agent du KGB. Ami ou ennemi je ne sais pas trop. Mais je suis sûr que vous le saviez déjà puisqu'il est actuellement à votre recherche et qu'il a déployé de gros moyens pour vous atteindre. »

Apparemment, il avait fait des recherches. Nier qu'elle le connaissait ne servirait à rien.

« Si le KGB a fait appel à Jinbroshky c'est que la situation est plus critique que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, » le mit-elle en garde. « Il est souvent assigné aux cibles imprenables et n'a jamais échoué dans l'élimination d'aucune d'elle. Il est plus qu'un tueur professionnel, il est la mort en personne. »

La jeune femme le vit tiquer à la prononciation de sa dernière phrase. Il y avait toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur.

« S'il vous trouve, il vous torturera pour savoir ce que vous nous avez révélé. »

Elle secoua négativement de la tête.

« C'est mal le connaître. »

« Vous croyez ? » Arqua-t-il un sourcil. « Son dossier mentionne des corps gravement mutilés, d'autres incendiés et décapités. Il ne laisse aucune chance à ses victimes. Vous êtes entre nos mains et ce n'est visiblement plus un secret. Qu'est-ce qu'il pen… »

« Il n'en fera rien car il sait que je ne dirai rien, » le coupa-t-elle sèchement. « Tous les agents qui intègrent le KGB sont soumis à un test de résistance. C'est une coutume délicate à laquelle personne n'échappe. Lui et moi avons été les seuls à atteindre le dernier échelon et il en est parfaitement conscient. Gâcher du temps et des ressources seraient contre productif. »

« Alors il vous tuera. »

C'était une possibilité tout à fait plausible.

« Ou alors il me ramènera au QG, » exposa-t-elle, peu certaine de préférer ce choix. « Mais si vous voulez mon avis, le KGB l'a également envoyé pour vous. Il ne s'encombre pas de témoins inutiles. C'est une règle qu'il est bien trop heureux de pouvoir respecter. Vous feriez mieux de me laisser partir, vous y gagnerez peut-être la vie. »

Les traits du visage toujours stoïques, il semblait néanmoins l'avoir écouté avec soin.

« Mais vous, vous la perdrez, » déduisit-il les options que cela impliquaient.

« Je suis plus robuste que ça. »

« J'imagine, » sourit-il. « C'est justement pour ça que je ne vous laisserai pas sortir de ces locaux, à moins que vous nous apportiez votre aide. »

Fronçant des sourcils, un air dubitatif remplaça subitement son habituel visage fermé et dur, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle proposition.

« Vous êtes prêt à me laisser sortir si j'accompagne vos hommes ? »

Il hocha la tête d'un mouvement lent.

« Si vous acceptez de nous aider à le tuer lui et son équipe, c'est exact. »

La rousse l'observa, ayant du mal à le croire.

Soit c'était un mensonge destiné à étudier ses réactions, soit c'était un piège qui l'enverrait tout droit dans les bras des agents du KGB. Dans les deux cas, elle n'était pas sûre d'approuver la démarche.

« Vous êtes plus stupide que vous en avez l'air si vous pensez que je vais vous aider à épargnez vos pauvres vies, » souffla-t-elle pour lui faire prendre conscience de l'absurdité d'une telle idée.

Il ne s'offusqua pas de son insulte, gardant un calme qu'elle commençait à admirer.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, stupide n'est pas le terme, » réfléchit-il vaguement à comment s'expliquer. « Je suis curieux de voir ce que vous valez sur le terrain. Et mes prérogatives me permettre d'assouvir cette curiosité en vous autorisant à sortir de cette base. Vous êtes celle qui apporte les ennuis, vous serez donc celle qui les éliminera. »

C'était légitime. Et pendant un instant, elle fut presque tentée de le croire.

« Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous double ? » Essaya-t-elle de prêcher la vérité.

« Si vous nous doublez, vous savez ce qui vous attend, » lui désigna-t-il le petit boitier dans sa main droite. « Cette simple précaution me suffit. Et vous avez besoin d'exercice, votre corps vous trahi. Si vous envoyer en mission dehors est la seule façon de vous canaliser alors je ne m'en priverais pas. Juste un conseil, ne me décevez pas. Barton a misé gros sur vous et j'ai appuyé sa demande auprès de nos actionnaires, ne me le faites pas regretter. »

« Sinon quoi, vous risquer de perdre votre place ? » Interrogea-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Il émit un léger ricanement.

« Ça vous ferez sûrement trop plaisir, mais non, ma place n'est pas enviée. L'enjeu de cette organisation est trop important et je connais bien trop de secrets. M'évincer serait une erreur et les personnes qui nous financent le savent très bien. »

« Assez de secrets pour vous faire tuer ? »

« On peut aisément l'imaginer, oui. »

« Dans ce cas, nous vivons tous les deux avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, » indiqua-t-elle la voix basse.

« C'est tout à fait vrai et c'est pourquoi je peux toujours compter sur des collaborateurs fiables et des personnes sans scrupules prêtent à assurer ma protection quoi qu'il arrive et en toute circonstance. »

Son cerveau mit quelques minutes à analyser ses dires avant qu'elle ne s'esclaffe timidement.

« Je ne serai jamais une de ces personnes si c'est ce que vous espérez sur le long terme. »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas pour le moment et je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous le soyez prochainement, » approuva-t-il. « Mais je suis certain qu'avec du temps, vous pourriez le devenir. »

« Vous partez bien trop confiant, » grimaça-t-elle.

Il haussa des épaules.

« Vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour vous rendre compte de la chance que vous a offert l'agent Barton. Je vous le répète, ne gâchez pas votre nouvelle vie. Et trouvez-vous un autre nom que Natalia, je ne veux pas d'un assassin du KGB dans mes rangs, ce que je veux c'est un assassin du SHIELD. »

Évidemment. A croire que jamais elle ne pourrait être considérée comme autre chose qu'une tueuse implacable.

« Un assassin du SHIELD pour faire exécuter le sale boulot par quelqu'un d'autre que vous, » grogna-t-elle de dépit.

Il se leva, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous êtes pourvu de remords. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'en ait rien. »

Et c'était malheureusement la vérité.

« Jinbroshky ne sera pas facile à tuer, » déclara-t-elle, peu impressionné.

« J'en ai conscience, » affirma-t-il. « Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ai choisi ? Je n'ai pas plus de remords que vous n'en avez. Votre perte ne m'atteindra pas. A vous de faire vos preuves si vous souhaitez vivre et accomplir quelque chose de noble pour une fois dans votre vie. »

« Et l'agent Barton dans tout ça ? » L'arrêta-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

« L'agent Barton a pris une décision, » l'observa-t-il. « Celle de vous aider. Un coup de main ne sera pas de trop si j'en crois vos paroles. Il serait idiot de le laisser à l'écart. »

Elle n'en était pas si sûre.

« Il se fera tuer à la première rencontre. »

« Il est plus robuste qu'il en a l'air, » agrippa-t-il la poignée de la porte après avoir passer son badge magnétique. « Mais s'il meurt, vous mourrez aussi. »

Au moins les choses étaient claires.

o0o0o0o0o

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa discussion avec Fury et Natalia n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'elle faisait le bon choix en décidant de les aider. Par moment, mieux valait mourir… Mais elle n'avait dorénavant plus la possibilité de reculer.

La pièce dans laquelle les gardes l'avaient amené était plutôt spacieuse, à défaut du manque de décorations et des murs blancs qui la rendaient froide et austère. Une grande table ovale se trouvait en son centre et trois chaises étaient disposées autour, abritant chacune un dossier fermé devant elle. A son étonnement, ils ne l'avaient pas attachée avant de partir. Seules les menottes à ses poignets prouvaient qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas entièrement confiance.

Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle faisait là mais elle n'eut pas longtemps à patienter avant que Barton et un autre homme ne fassent irruption, un air illisible sur leurs visages.

« Vous m'avez menti, » s'avança aussitôt Natalia sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Comprenant qu'elle s'adressait à lui, Clint fit un discret signe à l'homme en costume que tout allait bien avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, » promit-il doucement. « Ce n'était pas censé arriver, désolé. »

 _Désolé._ Elle serra les mâchoires de colère devant ce qu'elle appelait des courbettes inutiles.

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

« Pourtant c'est le cas, » prononça-t-il sincèrement tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la table tout en lui désignant la chaise à côté de lui. « Les gardes n'étaient pas censés intervenir sans mon accord. Jamais ils n'auraient dû appuyer sur le bouton du boitier. »

Et il espérait réellement lui faire croire ça ?

« Soit vous êtes un menteur, soit vous êtes véritablement incompétent dans le domaine des ordres, » cingla-t-elle.

Il sourit malgré le visage toujours impassible de l'homme à ses côtés.

« Je ne suis qu'un archer. Certes le meilleur, » se vanta-t-il, « mais je ne surpasse pas les ordres du directeur Fury. En fait personne ne les surpasse même si par moment je dois avouer que ça m'arrangerait bien. »

Elle plissa le regard.

S'il souhaitait la duper, il était mal tombé. Sa mémoire était exceptionnelle et elle se rappelait très clairement qu'il lui avait dit qu'aucun de ses supérieurs ne regardait le combat.

« Je croyais qu'il n'était pas là, » riposta-t-elle en se contenant intérieurement pour ne pas le frapper au visage.

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer mais fut surprise d'entendre la voix grave de l'inconnu à la place.

« Nick sait toujours ce qu'il se passe dans ses locaux même s'il n'est pas présent physiquement, » s'invita-t-il dans la conversation. « Maintenant que le mystère est résolu et si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai qu'on s'intéresse à la mission plutôt qu'à de telles inepties. »

Elle ne savait pas encore qui il était mais une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas l'aimer.

« Inepties ? » Ragea-t-elle.

Il ne sembla pas impressionné par le regard assassin et les promesses de mort qu'elle lui lançait ouvertement.

« Coulson, notre superviseur, » le présenta Barton d'un signe de tête.

Elle écarquilla alors les yeux, les observant tour à tour.

« Notre superviseur ? »

« Celui qui sauve notre cul en cas de difficultés, » expliqua-t-il rapidement. « Il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu pointilleux avec la paperasse et les règles. Tu t'y feras vite. »

Elle n'en était pas certaine. Fury ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une troisième personne. Et encore moins d'une personne à qui elle allait devoir rendre personnellement des comptes concernant ses actions.

« Je suis un peu plus que ce qu'il vient de dire mais les formalités se feront plus tard, » informa-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, visiblement non affecté par la description sommaire de Clint. « Nick vous a fourni la liste des règles ? »

« Vous parlez du bout de papier qu'il m'a fait transmettre ce matin ? » Demanda-t-elle avec dureté.

« C'est bien son style d'envoi, » reconnut-il en gardant la même placidité. « Vous l'avez lu et mémorisé ? »

Elle opina.

« Parfait, » s'exclama-t-il. « L'agent Barton va vous conduire au jet et vous partirai pour Budapest. C'est actuellement là que vous cherche Jinbroshky. Prenez les dossiers avec vous et lisez-les durant le vol. Je veux un rapport toutes les heures, » exigea-t-il plus à l'attention de Barton que de sa nouvelle recrue. « Une fois sur place, vous aurez une planque en centre ville, des armes s'y trouveront. Au moindre souci, vous demandez une évacuation. Vous ne jouez pas aux héros, d'accord ? »

Barton acquiesça silencieusement d'un clignement de cils, à l'inverse de Natalia qui le fixait comme s'il était un ennemi.

« Et si la cible n'est pas éliminé ? » Ne put s'empêcher de questionner la rousse.

« Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, je me fiche des ordres de Fury et de qui vous êtes ou de ce que vous avez fait par le passé, » l'informa-t-il avec calme. « Ma priorité c'est de vous ramener vivante. De vous ramener tous les deux vivants, » précisa-t-il en les fixant du doigt à tour de rôle. « Si la cible n'est pas éliminé, nous trouverons un autre moyen et un autre créneau. Maintenant partez, je vous envoie les coordonnées sur le tableau de bord du jet. »

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, les choses commencent réellement et je trouve ça plutôt excitant pour nos deux agents (et Coulson qui n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec Barton et Natalia).**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Comme promis, la suite de Budapest est là et je vous la livre avant d'aller me coucher après une nuit de travail. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en préparation et ne devrait donc pas être publié dans deux mois.**

 **Merci pour les ajouts et vos lectures, ça motive toujours.**

 **Litya : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire autant enthousiaste. Je ne sais pas si ça pourrait être adapté en scénario mais je ne serai pas contre de voir deux-trois scènes de cette histoire dans un film en effet lol J'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

Marchant silencieusement dans les locaux du SHIELD, Natalia fut surprise de ne croiser aucun garde alors qu'elle se trouvait uniquement en compagnie de Barton. Soit les dirigeants étaient trop confiants la concernant, soit beaucoup trop insouciants. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était deux choses auxquelles elle n'était pas habituée et qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Les niveaux de sécurité au sein de la Red room et du KGB étaient bien plus renforcés, pour ne pas dire inviolables. Chaque entrée, chaque sortie, chaque pas étaient scrupuleusement contrôlés. La surveillance permettait l'obéissance. C'était toujours ce qu'on lui avait enseigné et elle le croyait aisément… Tout du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

« Alors comme ça on retourne à Budapest ? » Brisa-t-elle le silence en observant l'archer du coin de l'œil.

Il paraissait concentré. Ou plutôt anxieux. Voire les deux. Elle n'aurait su dire. Cependant, avoir un assassin russe ultra entrainé à ses côtés ne semblait pas le perturber plus que ça puisqu'il ne la regardait même pas.

« C'est le programme, » affirma-t-il en empruntant le couloir sur sa gauche. « Nous allons juste faire un détour à mon casier pour que je puisse récupérer mon arc et ensuite nous prendrons la route. »

L'information était finement dissimulée mais pourtant très claire. Il serait armé pendant le transport. Elle ne le serait pas.

« Combien d'heures ? » S'intéressa-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une porte en acier munie d'un petit boitier numérique.

Il lui lança un regard insistant et elle pivota sur elle-même pour lui permettre de taper le code en toute discrétion.

« Environ dix selon les instructions et la vitesse de vol, » le tapa-t-il rapidement. « Je resterai aux commandes, tu pourras en profiter pour dormir. »

« Je ne dormirai pas, » l'avertit-elle aussitôt d'une voix neutre en se retournant.

D'une, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Et de deux, elle ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour se détendre en sa présence.

« Et bien tu pourras te reposer dans ce cas, » ouvrit-il la porte. « Une fois sur place je ne sais pas quand nous aurons l'occasion de dormir à nouveau. Et de ce que j'ai pu observer, tu n'as pas beaucoup fermé l'œil depuis que tu es ici. Tu devras être en forme. »

Barton ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte, mais il venait de lui avouer ouvertement qu'il l'avait espionné au travers des caméras de sécurité. Elle n'en était évidemment pas étonnée ni choquée. La salle rouge avait pour coutume de le faire aussi.

« Mon corps n'a pas le même rythme que le votre, » l'informa-t-elle durement en le suivant jusqu'à son casier. « En général, quatre heures me suffisent et je peux tenir éveiller plusieurs jours d'affilés si les circonstances l'exigent. Et puis, si vous voulez mon avis, » ajouta-t-elle avec beaucoup plus de rudesse, « occupez-vous de votre cul en premier. Vous devrez être plus en forme que moi si vous souhaitez rester en vie. »

Les épaules de l'agent s'affaissèrent. Elle était épuisante.

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée de toujours être sur la défensive ? » Interrogea-t-il en posant son doigt sur le scanner digital permettant de déverrouiller la porte. « De toujours vouloir combattre sans jamais accepter une parole ou un conseil gentil ? »

Sa remarque la laissa de marbre.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? De tout ce que la salle rouge lui avait fait subir, la gentillesse n'avait jamais fait partie de l'entraînement. Elle n'était pas habituée à en donner, ni à en recevoir. Et pour le moment, elle détestait ce sentiment de compassion qui la faisait se sentir faible.

Le casier s'ouvrit dans un petit bip bienveillant qui la força à revenir à la conversation.

« Reconnaissance digitale. Impressionnant, » préféra-t-elle ne pas répondre et couper court.

Il approuva sans faire de remarque. La brusquer dans ses idéaux n'était pas son plan d'action. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien dans l'immédiat.

« A notre retour, tu pourras mettre tes affaires dedans, » sortit-il un sac de son casier. « Nous le partagerons jusqu'à ce que Fury décide de t'en attribuer un. »

« Je suppose qu'il ne marchera qu'avec votre index ? »

Il posa son arc sur le côté et entreprit d'examiner son carquois de flèches.

« Tu n'auras pas accès à cette salle, ni à ce casier si je ne suis pas présent, » confirma-t-il ses propos tout en faisant son inventaire.

Elle applaudit mentalement.

Le contraire aurait franchement été étonnant. Et cela la réconfortait. Les mesures de sécurité n'étaient peut-être pas aussi pitoyables qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Budapest n'a pas été choisi au hasard, je me trompe ? » Interrogea-t-elle alors que son regard se portait sur les flèches clignotantes que Barton avait sélectionnées.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« La dernière fois que les agents du KGB t'ont vu, c'était là-bas, quand nous nous trouvions sur le toit, » zippa-t-il la fermeture éclair de son sac une fois qu'il fut rempli pour le mettre sur son épaule droite. « Ils vont forcément commencer leur recherche quelque part et tout leur indique que tu n'es jamais sortie du pays. »

« Ils savent que j'ai été capturée, » déclara-t-elle sans reproche.

L'arc en main, Clint se dirigea vers la sortie, la jeune femme sur ses talons. Il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière eux avant de prendre le chemin du hangar.

« Le quinjet a un mode furtif indétectable, » lui apprit-il calmement. « Ils savent que je t'ai emmené mais ils ne savent pas où. »

« Je vois, » comprit-elle enfin le choix de Fury de l'envoyer sur le terrain. « Nous n'y retournons donc pas pour les surprendre, nous y retournons pour qu'ils ne trouve pas ce repaire. »

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation.

« S'ils obtiennent l'emplacement du SHIELD, nous ne pourrons pas y faire face et les dégâts seraient désastreux, » approuva-t-il implicitement ses propos. « Le meilleur moyen est donc de se rendre sur place et de leur apporter ce qu'ils veulent. »

Autrement dit. _Elle._

« Je suis la proie, Jinbroshky est le chasseur et vous êtes le traqueur. Vu sous cet angle ma présence me paraît beaucoup plus justifiée. »

Vu sous cet angle, cela ne semblait surtout pas très réjouissant.

Le jeune agent s'arrêta finalement devant une nouvelle porte en verre blindé et attendit qu'un garde à l'intérieur les autorise à entrer.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres options, » fit-il remarquer. « Tu es notre meilleure chance de les atteindre. »

Ce qu'elle concevait à cent pour cent. Elle appréciait d'ailleurs sa franchise à ce sujet.

« Il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant la porte coulisser.

Il réfléchit tout en pénétrant dans l'immense garage contenant les différents véhicules du SHIELD.

« Pas à ma connaissance, » l'amena-t-il vers les avions. « L'objectif est toujours le même. Il faut qu'on élimine Jinbroshky. Il est notre priorité. »

Une priorité qui sera dur à exterminer. D'autant qu'il n'était qu'un seul homme parmi toute une armée.

« Éliminer seulement Jinbroshky ne résoudra pas la menace, » le prévint-elle en observant attentivement l'intérieur du grand hall sous les regards suspicieux des autres agents présents.

Et au vu des murmures qui s'élevaient sur leur passage, sa présence dérangeait.

« Je me doute, » les ignora royalement Clint alors qu'ils montaient dans le premier quinjet qu'il croisa. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas dissoudre un organisme aussi puissant que le KGB. En revanche nous pouvons essayer de l'affaiblir, » posa-t-il ses affaires dans un coin de l'appareil.

Il lui indiqua un siège et elle s'assit pendant qu'il partait s'affairer au cockpit.

« Il y a quelques mois, ils ont publié un communiqué affirmant que le KGB n'existait plus. Qu'il y avait eu une importante dissolution. Ils se sont volontairement affaiblis tout seul et ont menti pour essayer de reprendre le pouvoir. Ils ne s'arrêteront jamais parce qu'un agent, même le meilleur, sera tombé, » lui fit-elle remarquer. « Et c'est encore plus stupide de penser que perdre un agent les rendra faible. »

Il le savait déjà. Mais il préférait tenter quelque chose plutôt que de rester passif.

« Et bien nous devons essayer quand même, » indiqua-t-il.

Cela ne changerait peut-être rien au niveau de la sécurité des citoyens, toutefois il espérait le contraire.

« Ce qu'ils veulent c'est diriger le monde, imposer leur volonté, » tenta-t-elle de lui faire prendre conscience des risques. « Vous n'arriverez pas à les arrêter. Pas tout seul. Et encore moins avec un arc. »

A vrai dire, c'était même carrément du suicide. Elle ne lui dirait évidemment pas.

« Sauf que je ne suis pas seul, » lui lança-t-il alors un regard lourd de sens.

Elle ne bougea pas. Ne cligna même pas des yeux. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien.

« Il n'y a pas que les organismes que vous connaissez Barton. Le KGB n'est qu'une petite partie d'un immense iceberg, » s'agaça-t-elle de son obstination. « La CIA, le FBI, le Mossad, la DGSE, tout ça ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui se cache dans l'ombre. »

« Et bien dans ce cas, explique-moi. »

Elle aurait dû le prévoir. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore parfaitement mais il ne semblait pas être du genre à vouloir ignorer les choses. Et ceux, même s'il n'était pas prêt à ouvrir les yeux sur les horreurs qu'avait à offrir ce monde.

« Non, » décréta-t-elle fermement. « Peut-être plus tard. »

« Nous allons presque avoir dix heures de vo… »

« J'ai dit peut-être plus tard, » ne le laissa-t-elle pas finir. « Même si le KGB est notre principal adversaire, Jinbroshky est une menace bien plus importante et réelle pour le moment. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous éparpiller sur des sujets que vous ne comprendriez même pas. »

S'il se vexa de ses paroles, il ne le montra pas.

« D'accord, » articula-t-il surpris mais respectueux de son choix. « Je vais demander l'autorisation de décoller mais avant, je suis désolé, je dois t'attacher, » s'approcha-t-il avec un regard empli d'excuse.

Elle pivota la tête sur les deux côtés de son siège et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir les restrictions plus tôt ?

« Sérieusement ? » Arqua-t-elle un sourcil coquin. « D'habitude, on ne me le propose pas directement. Vous me surprenez agent Barton. »

Restant impassible face à son allusion déplacée, ce dernier préféra garder le contrôle plutôt que de rentrer dans son jeu. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas lui qui les imposait.

« Ordre de Fury, » révéla-t-il comme si cela allait rendre les choses plus simples.

« Précaution numéro trois ? » Questionna-t-elle en proposant un chiffre aléatoire puisqu'elle était certaine que d'autres consignes avait été données.

Il se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait visé juste.

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant les sangles situées au niveau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

Elle souffla discrètement mais se cala plus profondément dans le siège pour trouver une position confortable.

« C'est ridicule, » murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il s'approchait. « Pourquoi je tenterai quelque chose alors que je suis à bord ? »

L'archer sourit intérieurement. Quand Fury lui avait donné la liste des consignes, il lui avait dit exactement la même chose.

« Il ne veut pas que tu essaies de prendre les commandes de l'appareil, » lui fournit-il la raison principale.

Natalia s'esclaffa.

« Il oublie qu'il me contrôle à distance ? » Maugréa-t-elle ironiquement.

Il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre, » serra-t-il les sangles au dernier trou. « J'étais contre mais… »

« Les ordres sont les ordres, » finit-elle sa phrase à sa place.

« C'est ça, » reconnut-il. « Et évite de sortir des contentions s'il te plait, il y a des capteurs reliés à la base avec des ordres précis. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir te faire mal dès le début. »

Il sembla réellement sincère et cela la troubla. Il ne ressemblait pas aux agents qu'elle avait jusqu'alors connus. Même si elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre, elle pensait réellement que sans cet ordre de Fury, il l'aurait laissé libre de ses mouvements.

« Je resterai sagement assise, » décida-t-elle de le rassurer, non sans une petite pointe d'espièglerie.

Clint ne s'en formata pas et sourit en retour.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins, » rétorqua-t-il en retournant au devant de l'appareil. « Tour de contrôle, ici Hawleye, je demande la permission de décoller. »

N'ayant d'autres choix que d'écouter, la rousse resta un moment interdite.

« Hawkeye ? » L'interrogea-t-elle avec amusement.

« Un vieux surnom qui reste, » expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Elle rigola mais ne dit rien. Après tout, chacun avait son propre passé. Néanmoins, elle commençait à comprendre d'où lui venait sa prétention. A ce stade, il avait intérêt d'être sacrément bon dans son domaine s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le charrie.

« Hawkeye, ici tour de contrôle, » lui répondit une voix à travers le microphone principale. « Permission de décollé accordée. Nous vous souhaitons tous bonne chance. »

« Merci tour de contrôle. On se revoit dans quelques jours. »

Il coupa l'émetteur et commença à amorcer les différents boutons permettant au décollage. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'espace aérien, les coordonnées de Budapest rentrées dans le tableau de bord.

Ils naviguèrent une dizaine de minutes avant que Barton ne tourne son fauteuil en direction de la jeune femme.

« Je vais me reposer un peu pendant qu'il n'y a pas trop de danger, » l'informa-t-il en détachant sa ceinture. « Tu devrais en faire de même. »

Elle l'observa. Dubitative.

« Quoi ? Détacher ma ceinture ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard accusateur. Cela ne l'amusait pas.

« Vous ne pilotez plus ? » Reprit-elle alors son sérieux.

« Le pilote automatique est enclenché. Heure d'arrivée, vingt-trois heures six, » lut-il les chiffres sur ses paramètres. « Je vais juste veiller à ce qu'aucun appareil n'entre en collision avec nous. »

Pour le coup, elle ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou non mais décida de le croire.

« Ce serait plutôt l'inverse puisque c'est nous qui enfreignons les codes aériens en restant en mode furtif. Vous n'avez jamais eu de problèmes ? »

Il sourit à sa remarque pertinente.

« Sûrement, » resta-t-il volontairement dans le vague. « Mais ça, c'est le souci du directeur Fury, pas le notre. »

Il se massa le cou tout en fermant les yeux.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil réparatrice. En fait, il n'arrivait plus à dormir correctement depuis l'arrivée de l'espionne. Il souhaitait avoir fait le bon choix en la laissant en vie mais il n'en était pas encore persuadé. Son attitude était loin d'être amicale et ses réactions imprévisibles. Les douleurs musculaires dues au combat en étaient la parfaite preuve.

« Votre épaule n'est pas totalement remise ? » Le vit-elle grimacer.

Il la fit doucement bouger et réprima de nouveau un léger rictus de douleur tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux.

« Pas encore mais c'est en bonne voie, » se voulut-il rassurant.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas à cent pour cent de vos capacités, » rectifia-t-elle sa phrase.

Et ça, c'était un gros problème la concernant. Jinbroshky était dangereux. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer le meilleur assassin du KGB et s'occuper de garder un agent du SHIELD blessé en vie.

« C'est encore sensible, c'est vrai, » avoua le jeune homme. « Mais la douleur est vraiment minime si on la compare à il y a de ça quatre jours. »

« Guérison rapide ? »

Elle avait bien une idée du pourquoi mais ne souhaitait pas s'avancer. Elle aurait très bien pu commettre une erreur lors de leur affrontement.

« Les médecins m'ont dit que c'était une dislocation propre et nette et que c'était la raison pour laquelle je me remettais rapidement, » confirma-t-il ses pensées. « Le nez sera un peu plus long en revanche. »

« Deux fois de suite, ce n'est pas l'idéal, » concéda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« Non, en effet. Je pense même que tu m'as sectionné le nerf olfactif, » se toucha-t-il le haut du nez avec précaution.

Elle sourit furtivement devant son air suspicieux.

« C'est embêtant. »

« Pas tant que ça en fait, » l'informa-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. « D'autres sens ont bien plus de valeurs que celui-ci. »

Elle le fixa attentivement, attendant qu'il s'exprime davantage sur ce sujet mais il n'en fit rien.

« Le KGB fournit des planques ? » Demanda-t-il à la place.

D'accord, il lui faisait gentiment comprendre que l'heure n'était plus aux confidences.

« Comme toutes les agences, » remarqua-t-elle.

« Certaines sont fixes ? »

La jeune espionne le fixa de nouveau intensément.

 _Il était vraiment sérieux ?_

S'ils voulaient réussir à travailler ensemble, elle allait devoir lui apprendre beaucoup de choses sur le fonctionnement d'une agence gouvernementale.

« Vous les prenez pour des incapables ? »

« Fixes ou non ? » Insista-t-il.

 _Alors il était vraiment sérieux._

« Aucune n'est fixe, » dit-elle avec évidence. « Et les agents ont ordre de bouger constamment. »

Il jura dans sa barbe. Visiblement, cela ne l'enchantait pas. Mais Natalia avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu attendre d'autre comme réponse. Il ne semblait pourtant pas débutant en matière de traque gouvernementale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur Jinbroshky ? »

Si elle avait eu les mains de libre, elle l'aurait applaudi pour avoir posé une question intelligente.

« Version longue ou version courte ? »

« Nous allons avoir dix heures de vol, » lui rappela-t-il. « Donc je dirai la longue. »

Elle l'aurait juré. Leurs méthodes étaient véritablement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Elle préférait vraiment ne rien savoir contrairement à lui. Cela la gardait plus concentrée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez déjà sur lui ? » Le questionna-t-elle.

Il s'empara d'un dossier situé dans une bannette accroché au mur du cockpit et l'ouvrit.

« Fury m'a fourni les informations que tu lui avais transmises, » le parcouru-t-il dans les grandes lignes. « Pour le reste, je préfère avoir confirmation d'une personne qui le connait suffisamment. »

« Pour le reste ? » Tiqua-t-elle. « Vous avez réussi à pirater son dossier ? »

« Une partie seulement. Il s'est détruit automatiquement et électroniquement dès que nos experts ont essayé d'en savoir plus. »

La jeune femme ne parut pas étonnée de cette explication.

« Le KGB a créé un virus anti-piratage depuis que certains fichiers ont été volés l'année passée, » l'informa-t-elle par réflexe. « Tous n'en sont pas encore équipés mais plus personne ne peut y avoir accès une fois qu'il est incorporé. Le seul moyen est d'utiliser les ordinateurs de la salle de recherche. »

« Qui se trouvent en Russie et dans une base ultra-protégée, je présume, » en déduisit Clint.

Sinon ce serait évidemment trop facile. Il souffla et se passa une main sur le visage. Cette mission s'annonçait plus compliquée que prévu.

« J'en informerai Coulson lorsque nous arriverons à Budapest afin qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps inutilement si nous avons d'autres noms à lui fournir, » dit-il.

Natalia se renfrogna.

« Jinbroshky ne sera pas accompagné, » objecta-t-elle durement. « Ou alors uniquement d'une petite poignée de soldats insignifiants qui ne seront là que pour nous distraire. Il n'y aura personne à rechercher. »

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

« Il compte te traquer seul ? »

L'espionne ne put lui en vouloir de son ton étonné.

« Moins contraignant. Moins repérable. Plus efficace, » énuméra-t-elle les avantages. « Si j'étais à sa place, c'est ce que je ferai. »

« Donc ce n'est qu'une supposition ? »

S'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle en était certaine, il allait être satisfait.

« Nous avons subi le même entrainement militaire et avons appris les mêmes tactiques, » déclara-t-elle le regard vide. « Je pourrai parier sur ses agissements les mains liées. »

Clint ne commenta pas cette référence à sa propre situation. Il sembla juste s'accommoder de sa réponse.

« Tu sais s'il agira en lieu public ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle réfléchit. Si elle avait été une cible facile, il aurait sûrement cherché à l'amener dans une ruelle sombre. Mais elle n'était pas une cible facile. Et il le savait.

« Si sa mission est réellement de m'éliminer ou de me capturer, il profitera de chaque opportunité. Peu importe le lieu. »

Cela allait grandement compliquer leurs déplacements.

« Est-ce qu'il s'attend à ce que tu sois accompagnée ? »

Car si c'était le cas, il allait devoir demander des renforts à Coulson. Et Fury allait être sacrément énervé.

« Pas s'il pense que je me suis échappée, » nia-t-elle.

C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être même bien la seule.

« Parfait, nous aurons donc un effet de surprise. »

Et par effet de surprise, il pensait évidemment à une flèche entre les deux yeux de cet individu. Ce que comprit parfaitement Natalia.

« Ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur, Barton, » le mit-elle en garde. « Le KGB se fout des règles morales et des conséquences de ses actions. Il n'hésitera pas à vous torturer pour vous faire révéler le nom de votre agence et de son emplacement. »

Son pied s'agita, signe évident de sa nervosité naissante. Plus il en apprenait et moins il avait de le rencontrer. Il connaissait néanmoins les risques et y était habitué mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se dire qu'il était cinglé d'aimer son métier.

« Pas la meilleure des perspectives, » admit-il, le front plissé. « Tu as une photo récente de lui ? »

Elle répondit négativement d'un signe de tête.

« Il est capable de modifier son apparence d'un claquement de doigt. Le repérer à l'avance sera quasiment impossible, » indiqua-t-elle. « Il faudra qu'on attende qu'ils viennent à nous pour agir. »

« Et s'il décide d'employer une arme à distance ? »

Pour l'avoir déjà défier lors des entraînements, elle était certaine qu'il n'en ferait rien.

« Ce n'est pas dans son caractère, » réfuta-t-elle cette hypothèse. « Il préférera m'attaquer en personne juste pour me prouver qu'il est meilleur que moi. »

« Il l'est ? »

Son corps se figea.

C'était bien la principale question qu'elle se posait.

« A l'époque, non, » confia-t-elle difficilement en baissant la tête.

Bien qu'elle aimait l'adrénaline que lui procurait sa vie grâce à ces gens, parler de cette période de son passé était toujours une épreuve,

« Et maintenant ? » Voulut savoir l'archer.

Relevant la tête, elle planta ses verts dans les siens.

« Je n'en sais rien, » avoua-t-elle. « Il me surpassait souvent au combat de par son poids mais mon agilité et ma technique étaient meilleurs. Il en a gardé certaines rancunes. S'il a été envoyé ici c'est qu'il s'est proposé. Il en profitera sûrement pour se venger. »

Ce qui signifiait qu'il redoublerait de force pour atteindre son objectif.

« Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un plan en béton pour le coincer et l'empêcher de nuire, » annonça Clint, la voix faussement enjouée.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette suite. J'essaie réellement de construire quelque chose de cohérent et c'est donc pour cette raison que je peaufine autant cette histoire. J'espère donc vraiment que vous appréciez.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis ou vos pensées sur ce qui se passera ensuite.**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonjour,**

 **Avec du retard dû à une relecture tardive qui m'a pris du temps, voici finalement le chapitre 11 de cette fiction. Merci pour vos ajouts et vos commentaires qui sont motivants.**

 **Concernant mes prochaines publications :**

 **\- Et si tout avait été différent : Deux chapitres arriveront prochainement (relecture en cours) = Et si Natasha avait sombré dans la violence après l'attaque de Wanda Part 2 et Et si Loki avait réellement tenu parole.**

 **\- Le cul de l'Amérique : court OS humoristique (en cours de fin d'écriture)**

 **\- Haute sécurité : Chapitre 5 (Relecture en cours)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture,  
**

* * *

En contact radio depuis plus de vingt minutes, l'agent Barton vérifiait une dernière fois les ordres de missions avec ce que Natalia supposait être Coulson. Laissée seule, elle en profitait pour admirer le ciel étoilé qui s'offrait à elle.

Étrangement, la vue la calmait. Elle aurait été bête de ne pas en profiter.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la petite horloge murale qui se trouvait accrochée sur sa gauche. Environ huit heures de vol s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ de la base du Shield. A son grand étonnement, le temps était passé relativement vite. Converser avec Clint avait été intéressant et il semblait plutôt intelligent.

Si elle devait lui trouver un défaut, elle dirait qu'il n'était juste pas assez visionnaire et que sous sa confiance exaspérante se cachait quelqu'un d'hésitant et peu sûr de lui. Mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'il était amusant. Et apparemment doté de loyauté. C'en était presque perturbant. Natalia n'avait jamais accordé sa confiance à personne. Trop de risques. Trop de déceptions. Trop d'engagements. A l'inverse, lui semblait avoir donné la sienne à Coulson et au directeur Fury. C'était son choix et peut-être qu'un jour elle réussirait à le comprendre. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Durant ces huit heures, les deux nouveaux partenaires avaient longuement discuté d'un moyen efficace pour arrêter Jinbroshky. Pourtant, malgré plusieurs esquisses de plan, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre une fois arrivée à Budapest. La force de l'habitude d'agir en solitaire.

Alors, certes, Barton était censé commander. Et Natalia était censée écouter. Simplement, en tant qu'appât, la rousse trouvait qu'elle avait son mot à dire sur la meilleure façon de trahir et de traquer un ancien camarade russe. Et l'archer était de son avis. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait accepté ses propositions.

Leur principal souci reposait sur les méthodes utilisées. Et sur leur entêtement respectif.

Natalia souhaitait attaquer Jinbroshky sur son terrain avant de se faire surprendre. Clint souhaitait l'exécuter rapidement en totale discrétion.

Leurs conversations avaient été houleuses. Terriblement houleuses. Et au final aucun parti n'avait remporté la manche. Leur plan de leur arrivée à Budapest n'était donc pas encore défini.

Ne pouvant toujours pas bouger et commença à s'ennuyer, Natalia essaya d'écouter ce que disait Clint. Il parlait néanmoins trop bas pour qu'elle puisse entendre la moindre parole. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'après ces dernières semaines mouvementées, la sérénité bienvenue du silence berça la jeune femme et qu'elle s'accorda finalement une minute pour fermer les yeux.

Le sommeil l'enveloppa immédiatement. Puis, après plusieurs secondes, son corps s'affaissa lui donnant la désagréable impression de tomber dans un trou noir. L'air lui manqua subitement. Le sentiment vertigineux de la chute la terrifia et elle reprit brutalement conscience, les yeux grands ouverts pour se retrouver dans une attitude qui lui semblait beaucoup trop familière.

 _« L'échec n'est pas permis, » assura la voix de Madame B alors que Natalia fixait le mur droit devant elle « L'échec signifie la mort. Vous devez l'enregistrer pour pouvoir vous surpasser. »_

 _Habillée en tenue de sport, l'espionne russe l'écoutait attentivement. Ce discours était sensiblement le même qu'à l'époque où elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Seule l'intensité des remises à l'ordre avait changé._

 _« Oui Madame, » s'entendit-elle affirmer d'une voix dénouée de toute émotion._

 _Debout, les deux mains posées à plat sur un bureau en bois, elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre un avertissement que les premiers coups de cannes s'abattirent rapidement et méthodiquement sur son dos. Elle ne bougea cependant pas. Son cerveau avait été entrainé pour gérer ce type de sanction. Madame B connaissait son boulot. Elle connaissait également les failles du corps humain, lui infligeant ainsi un maximum de douleur à chaque coup donné._

 _Elle en avait, autrefois, fait les frais. Et ce, plusieurs fois._

 _Malgré son dos en feu, son visage ne transmettait aucun sentiment de gêne ou de possible douleur. Son corps restait obstinément immobile, ne cherchant même plus à s'y soustraire. Elle y était beaucoup trop habituée. Se forcer à encaisser les chocs était devenu une seconde nature et une compétence qu'elle supportait avec une facilité déconcertante._

 _L'école l'avait bien formé. Sûrement trop bien. Réussir était son devoir. Et une fois encore, Madame B était là pour le lui rappeler._

 _Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, les coups cessèrent enfin et elle maintint sa position, attendant l'ordre orale de pouvoir se redresser. Son mental était décidément parfaitement conditionné._

 _« Rejoignez Edward, » l'autorisa finalement la vieille femme en allant ranger la canne. « Vous avez une mission. Il faut vous préparer. »_

Une autre chute brutale. De nouveau l'air lui manqua. Et une douleur sourde dans sa tête s'installa, signe que son cerveau était en surcharge. Des gémissements et des cris résonnèrent de façon stridente et elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater que le décor avait changé.

 _Les murs froids et l'odeur impersonnelle d'une salle de réveil la firent frissonner. Peu rassurée, elle s'autorisa tout de même à cligner des paupières plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à la légère pénombre de la pièce. Seul l'éclat de demi-lune apportait un peu de luminosité à travers une vitre pas plus grande que le diamètre d'un ballon de foot._

 _Le corps lourd et mal assuré, elle tenta de se redresser sur ses avant-bras avant de le regretter. Un gémissant sourd s'échappa alors de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se rallongeait entièrement, les deux mains plaquées sur son ventre._

 _Sous ses doigts, elle sentit la présence inquiétante d'un bandage rugueux l'enveloppant._

 _Et elle se rappela de tout… La table en métal, les liens la retenant, l'odeur aseptisée, le froid, l'inconfort, l'homme portant son masque chirurgical… Tour ce qui se passait actuellement dans la pièce d'à côté pour une autre de ses camarades._

 _Elle haleta. La réalité la frappant atrocement._

 _La cérémonie finale tant attendue par ses instructeurs avait finalement eu lieu. Et sans étonnement, cela avait été rude. Extrêmement rude. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement._

 _Le médecin en charge de cette cérémonie n'avait utilisé aucun anesthésiant. La tradition apparemment qu'il lui avait dit. Cela n'était au final même pas étonnant. Natalia ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais faite d'illusion là-dessus. Néanmoins, comme un bon soldat, elle s'y était pliée. Se maitrisant et restant aussi immobile qu'impassible durant la douleur vive qui l'avait rendu stérile._

Les murs de la pièce bougèrent. Sa vue se brouilla. Et elle tomba de nouveau dans le vide. Cependant, une eau glaciale absorba sa chute. Automatiquement, elle battit des pieds et des bras pour nager, essayant désespérément de regagner la surface. Malheureusement, elle échoua et son corps replongea dans un tourbillon infernal.

 _« Encore une fois, » exigea la voix dure de son instructeur._

 _En sueur et épuisée, la rousse regarda le parcours devant elle avec détermination. Elle expira, tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Etre la plus performante possible était un choix. Un bon espion était celui capable de se contrôler. D'exploiter ses capacités au maximum. Tuer malgré les embûches devait être sa seule priorité._

 _Elle s'élança à la mise en route du chronomètre._

 _Le premier obstacle était une simple formalité. Elle sauta par-dessus le petit muret avant de continuer sa course dans un rythme soutenu et effréné. Escaladant désormais une pente à l'aide d'une corde en nylon, ses pieds glissèrent soudainement. Elle grogna. Les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur elle depuis deux heures ne l'aidaient décidément pas à donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Les dents serrées elle contracta les muscles de ses bras et se hissa. Elle atteint le haut plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé avant de sauter d'environ trois mètres de haut dans le sable en contrebas. La réception lui coupa la respiration alors qu'elle amortissait le choc d'une roulade maitrisée. Elle se releva aussitôt dans la foulée avant d'être violemment arrêtée par un coup féroce…_

Des mains fermes plaquèrent violemment son dos contre un dossier. Elle sentit son corps se débattre. S'entendit hurler. Puis tout devint noir et elle se retrouva projetée dans un nouveau lieu qu'elle aurait vraiment préféré ne plus revoir.

 _Assise et attachée sur une chaise avec un casque sur la tête, la jeune femme attendait calmement le moment tant redouté. Extérieurement elle était posée et concentrée. N'exprimant aucune agitation face aux personnes la préparant pour un nouveau reconditionnement. Intérieurement, c'était tout autre chose…_

 _Intérieurement, elle les priait de ne pas lui imposer une nouvelle séance._

 _Puis, quelqu'un arriva. Des mots furent prononcés. Des ordres exigés. Et son corps se figea._

 _Elle ne comprit bientôt plus les paroles soufflées et sa vision commença à se troubler. Son esprit était progressivement en train de lui échapper et elle détestait ce sentiment. Essayer de le combattre était inutile. Elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Elle avait déjà essayé._

 _De loin, elle crut apercevoir Madame B se diriger vers elle mais rien n'était sûr… jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le son rauque de sa voix._

 _« Faites qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien, » ordonna-t-elle à l'homme chargé de la programmation alors qu'elle la fixait d'un sourire satisfait._

 _Elle vit vaguement ce dernier acquiescer et sa directrice tourner les talons, avant qu'un bruit assourdissant n'envahisse l'intérieur de son cerveau. Instinctivement, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, combattant difficilement la douleur insupportable que la salle rouge lui imposait volontairement._

 _Pour avoir déjà été reprogrammée, elle savait que le plus dur restait à venir._

 _Gardant les yeux ouverts, elle regarda de façon anxieuse les doigts du soldat finir de tout calibrer avant que son index ne se dirige vers l'interrupteur qui la ferait flancher. Sans hésitation et après un dernier coup d'œil sur la jeune femme, il l'actionna._

« Natalia ! » Hurla une voix grave à ses oreilles.

La respiration saccadée, l'espionne russe se réveilla les yeux mouillés et aveugles, sous les secousses insistantes d'un homme. Ses mains puissantes lui enserraient douloureusement les épaules et par réflexe, elle tenta de s'y extraire. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, une gifle s'abattit sur sa joue droite.

Elle gronda. Et inspira rudement. Elle devait se contrôler.

« Natalia, » retentit de nouveau la voix grave alors qu'une nouvelle gifle enflammait désormais sa joue gauche.

Elle lutta contre la colère qui montait en elle tandis que sa vision revenait peu à peu et qu'une douleur vive s'installait dans tout son crâne.

« Natalia, ça va ? »

Le visage de l'agent Barton agenouillé devant elle et l'observant avec une certaine retenue terrifiée fut la première chose qu'elle remarqua. De par ses traits tirés, il semblait soulagé de la voir revenir à elle.

« Tu es avec moi ? » Passa-t-il une petite lampe torche devant ses pupilles, sans même prendre le temps de la prévenir.

Encore confuse, elle gémit et ferma les yeux dans une grimace en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Pour le coup, elle bénit le fait d'être attachée afin de ne pas le plaquer au sol pour ce geste douloureux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Marmonna-t-elle, la bouche étrangement pâteuse.

Elle avait visiblement besoin d'un verre d'eau. Mais elle n'en demanderait pas. Sa vessie était déjà suffisamment sur le point d'exploser pour qu'elle ne la tourmente encore plus.

Le regard soucieux, le jeune agent éteignit sa lampe et la rangea dans sa poche. Il la détailla ensuite avec incompréhension. Il semblait presque aussi secoué qu'elle ne l'était.

« J'espérais justement que tu pourrais me l'expliquer, » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle renifla.

La tête posée contre le dossier du fauteuil, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Les différents flash-back lui revinrent alors en mémoire et elle maudit silencieusement.

C'était bien sa vaine. Certaines choses ne méritaient vraisemblablement aucune explication.

« Ce serait difficilement explicable, » murmura-t-elle platement.

Peu surpris par sa réponse, Barton ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il attendit qu'elle reprenne suffisamment ses esprits pour se relever.

« Tu te sens comment ? » Finit-il par lui demander une fois que sa respiration se fit moins sifflante.

Bonne question.

Elle analysa rapidement son corps.

Excepté les aiguilles qui lui transperçaient l'intérieur du crâne, rien n'était trop douloureux. Du moins, rien qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer. Juste une profonde fatigue l'habitait.

« Vidée, » décida-t-elle de répondre franchement.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Les lèvres pincées de compréhension et de bienveillance.

Cela la secoua. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Avec ce même regard soucieux.

« Vu comment tu t'es débattue, ce n'est pas étonnant, » confessa-t-il doucement. « J'ai eu un mal fou à te faire revenir avec moi. »

Elle jura intérieurement. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il ne lui apprenait rien.

« Comment vous avez réussi ? » Articula-t-elle, curieuse de connaître sa réponse.

D'un signe de tête, il lui désigna le gobelet reposant sur le sol un peu plus loin.

« Je t'ai jeté six verres d'eau glacée avant de te secouer violemment. »

Il ne semblait même pas désolé. Juste rassuré d'avoir enfin une discussion verbale avec elle.

Elle baissa le regard. Maintenant qu'il le disait, elle ressentait en effet la sensation désagréable du froid recouvrant ses vêtements et lui collant à la peau. Elle comprenait mieux cette impression de se noyer qui l'avait saisi lors de son dernier flash-back.

« Aux grands maux les grands moyens, » bredouilla-t-elle.

Il opina.

Il avait surtout été désemparé quand il s'était retourné pour la voir se débattre férocement contre les liens, les yeux pourtant obstinément fermés. Coulson n'avait d'ailleurs pas dû apprécier de s'être fait raccrocher au nez en plein débriefing. Il s'occuperait de ce détail plus tard.

« Tu as eu de la chance, un peu plus et tu allais te briser les poignets, » lui indiqua-t-il ainsi le degré de violence qui l'avait habité.

Elle haussa les épaules d'indifférence.

« C'aurait peut-être été un bon moyen de me réveiller, » exposa-t-elle, les yeux vides.

Et encore, elle n'était même pas certaine que cela aurait fonctionné.

Le front de l'archer se durcit.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » commenta-t-il rudement.

Il avait vraiment eu peur. Même attachée, il avait cru qu'elle allait tout briser. De par son métier, il avait déjà assisté à des crises de panique ou de stress post-traumatique. Mais jamais rien de ce genre.

Cependant, la jeune femme se renfrogna sur son siège. Comme insensible à ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Ce n'était pas fait pour l'être, » lui signala-t-elle, le ton légèrement froid. « Si ça avait été le seul moyen de me ramener, il n'aurait pas fallu hésiter. »

Ne bougeant pas de sa place, il secoua vivement la tête d'horreur à cette simple pensée. Elle était décidément terrifiante. Brisée mais terrifiante tout de même.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça, » l'avertit-il glacialement. « Ce genre de cauchemars t'arrive souvent ? »

La jeune femme réprima un léger ricanement à cette question. Si seulement ça n'avait été que des histoires inventées par son subconscient, cela l'aurait bien arrangé.

« Ce n'était pas des cauchemars, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre. « C'était des souvenirs. Plus précisément, mes souvenirs. »

Il y avait là une très grande différence mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à en dire plus. Aussi s'arrêta-t-elle de parler en tournant les yeux vers le ciel toujours noir et éclairé par le scintillement des étoiles.

« Nous arrivons bientôt ? » Tenta-t-elle plutôt de détourner le sujet de discussion.

Le jeune homme comprit son manège. Et le respecta. Mais pour le bon fonctionnement de leur épique, il devait obtenir quelques renseignements.

« Dans quinze minutes environ, » répondit-il en s'approchant pour venir se mettre à sa hauteur.

D'une main douce mais ferme, il s'empara alors de son menton, captant ainsi son regard vert luisant dans le sien.

Surprise par ce geste, Natalia n'essaya même pas d'échapper à sa main. Cela n'aurait de toute façon servi à rien. Elle se trouvait toujours liée à ce siège, sans possibilités d'en sortir.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ? » L'informa-t-elle placidement, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

Il ne se fâcha pas. Il le savait pertinemment.

« Je me doute, » déclara-t-il calmement. « Mais que ce soit des cauchemars ou des souvenirs, j'aimerai une réponse franche à ma question, histoire que je sache à quoi m'attendre si cela venait à se reproduire. »

Il n'était pas prêt à risquer leurs deux vies parce qu'elle ne se trouvait subitement plus dans le monde réel. La mission allait déjà être suffisamment compliquée comme ça sans se rajouter des problèmes qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il avait eu toutes les informations en main.

« Natalia ? » Insista-t-il durement devant son silence.

Elle roula des yeux d'énervement. Bordel, elle n'aurait jamais dû tenter de se reposer. Cela lui aurait évité d'exposer ses faiblesses aussi facilement. Et surtout aussi rapidement.

« De temps en temps, » avoua-t-elle en se mordant la joue, irritée.

Même le personnel du KGB et de la salle rouge l'ignorait. C'était un secret qu'elle avait su garder. Et désormais, deux personnes l'avaient déjà vu tandis que ses souvenirs la terrorisaient. Si sa crise avec le directeur Fury avait été calme et qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien, celle avec Barton ne l'avait pas été. Il n'était pas fou. Encore moins dupe.

« C'est toujours aussi violent ? » Demanda-t-il.

« La plupart de mes crises le sont, » répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sec pour lui montrer qu'elle ne répondait pas par guetter de cœur. « Tout dépend de mes souvenirs et de leur contenu. »

En soi, cela était logique.

Elle aurait bien ajouté que cela variait également en fonction de sa fatigue mais elle était persuadée que cela poserait problème par la suite. Il ne semblait pas rigoler avec la sécurité. Et au vu de sa réaction, il valait mieux qu'il ne connaisse pas tous ses déclencheurs.

« Et elles surviennent toujours quand tu dors ou elles peuvent arriver même quand tu es éveillée ? »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix était évidente. Tout comme la pitié qui émanait de ses yeux.

Elle siffla, souhaitant abréger ce sujet au plus vite. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise et tendue.

« Uniquement quand je dors, vous voilà rassuré ? » Se dégagea-t-elle vivement de son emprise pour échapper à son regard.

Il la rattrapa habilement, bien décidé à la pousser gentiment dans ses retranchements. Il pouvait laisser couler beaucoup de choses mais ils allaient passer plusieurs jours ensemble et s'il devait la calmer de nouveau, il préférait connaître son sujet.

« Une idée de comment les contourner ? »

Les pupilles de Natalia se rétrécirent. Si elle pouvait gérer ses flash-back, il était évident qu'elle ne lui aurait pas dévoilé cette part de vulnérabilité. Alors oui, elle avait évidemment déjà essayé de les empêcher d'arriver. Mais jusqu'alors rien de ce qu'elle avait tenté n'avait fonctionné.

« Je ne veux pas vous effrayer agent Barton, mais vous ne semblez pas comprendre le danger que je représente, » cingla-t-elle abruptement afin de le mettre en garde plutôt que de lui répondre.

Et par danger, elle minimisait évidemment le terme. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait accepté, sous la contrainte, de traquer Jinbroshky qu'elle était prête à lui dévoiler tous ses secrets et qu'elle n'était pas capable de le tuer dès qu'une occasion se présenterait.

Un soupçon de déception s'échappa de ses iris et il la relâcha.

« Je n'essaie pas de te piéger Natalia mais juste de te comprendre, » justifia-t-il ses questions.

« Je ne vois pas de différence. Me connaître c'est parvenir à me contrôler. »

Point de vue intéressant qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Clint allait avoir du travail s'il voulait instaurer un sentiment de confiance.

« Je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon, » exprima-t-il. « Ton passé m'a l'air extrêmement… compliqué, » chercha-t-il ses mots afin de ne pas le brusquer. « Mais je t'assure que ce que tu as vécu ne m'intéresse pas sauf si tu souhaites le partager avec moi. En revanche, pour tout ce qui concerne notre partenariat, tu me dois des explications. »

Et il état sérieux. Il ne lui imposerait pas de se livrer si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Chacun avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets. Lui y compris.

« Vous auriez pourtant toutes les raisons du monde d'exiger de connaître mes actions passées, » lui fit amèrement remarquer l'espionne russe en prenant soin de ne pas revenir sur comment contourner ses crises.

Lui avouer qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen lui aurait donné beaucoup trop de possibilité de la doubler, de la trahir ou de l'utiliser.

« Je ne compte rien exiger de toi si je ne le juge pas important, » réfuta-t-il aussitôt ses pensées. « Sauf si tu ve… »

Elle claqua durement la langue.

« Je n'ai toujours pas envie d'en parler si c'est ce que vous proposer encore une fois, » l'arrêta-t-elle sèchement, le regard brûlant d'avertissement.

Il fit une légère moue.

« Maintenant non, » reconnut-il. « Mais si jamais un jour tu as envie, sache juste que je suis là. »

Sa bienveillance irrita la jeune femme. Si seulement il la connaissait réellement, il ne la lui accorderait pas. Au contraire, il se servirait même de ce qu'il venait de découvrir pour l'enfermer à jamais. Pour l'enfermer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

« Il faut arrêter de vouloir être gentil, ça finira par vous attirer des problèmes, » le prévint-elle en durcissant son visage.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Barton se voulut provoquant et rassurant. Il pouvait s'occuper tout seul de ses problèmes sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui expliquer comment les gérer. Ou visiblement comment les éviter.

Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas très bonne non plus pour les éviter au vu de tout ce qu'elle avait jusqu'alors enduré.

« La gentillesse n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Mais si je peux soulager un temps soit peu ta conscience, je le ferai volontiers, » exposa-t-il. « Le KGB t'a peut-être abandonné mais le SHIELD ne le fera pas. Je ne le ferai pas. »

Cela sonnait comme une promesse. Et un petit ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de Natalia. Il était bien naïf s'il pensait que c'était ce qui la chagrinait.

« Ça, c'est ce que vous vous persuadez et essayez de faire croire aux autres, » dévia-t-elle le regard du sien pour observer le vide. « Croyez-moi, la vérité finit toujours par éclater et en général, elle ne plait pas beaucoup. »

* * *

 **Des avis sur ce chapitre ? Des idées pour la suite ? Je vous écoute ;)**

 **Bien que je la fasse tout public, cette fiction comportera des parties sombres. Notamment au niveau des flash-back de Natalia. Je ne conçois pas son passé dans le monde des Bisounours. Vous voilà prévenus.**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de cette fiction. J'espère que la suite arrivera un peu plus vite mais mes différents projets personnels me prennent assez de temps également.**

 **Pour information, les suites de "A vos ordres", "Ne me fuis pas", "Et si tout avait été différent" ainsi que "Dr. Banner à la rescousse" devraient arrivés dans la foulée.**

 **Merci pour vos lectures, fav, follow et reviews, ça motive toujours et me pousse à écrire dans des temps raisonnables ;)**

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review et pour la trace de ton passage :)**

 **Luciole : Comme toujours, merci de me suivre et de prendre le temps de me commenter :)**

 **Guest : Wow... merci beaucoup. Je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Tous mes chapitres sont pré-écrits. La fin est déjà faite également ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

* * *

Le dernier quart d'heure pour atteindre le lieu d'atterrissage s'écoula dans un silence complet et pesant. Aucun des deux agents n'avait réellement envie de parler. Natalia restait intérieurement secouée et emprisonnée dans ses souvenirs tandis que Clint la surveillait d'un air inquiet.

Il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas voulu l'admettre mais la jeune femme allait lui poser plus de difficultés que ce qu'il avait envisagé. Alors certes, en demandant à Fury de la mettre sur une mission avec lui, il avait su que ce serait compliqué, néanmoins, si elle ne s'ouvrait pas à un minimum, il ne pourrait rien faire pour elle. Ni pour son potentiel avenir au sein de l'agence. Car elle ne le savait pas encore mais son rapport serait décisif pour son futur. Il était censé l'évaluer.

Et Natalia ne comptait pas lui rendre la tâche facile.

Après avoir prononcée sa dernière phrase, elle s'était brusquement renfermée sur elle-même sans qu'il n'en comprenne vraiment la cause. Elle l'avait évincé de sa réalité sans le moindre mal. Il était alors parti et avait décidé d'attribuer son comportement à son passé difficile mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle agissait ainsi pour une toute autre raison. Et c'était principalement cet instinct qui lui torturait actuellement les boyaux. Il devrait rester sur ses gardes, c'était une certitude.

Assis face aux commandes de l'appareil, il continuait donc discrètement de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Et son attitude ne le rassurait aucunement.

Son regard était vide. Froid. Calculateur. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à la déchiffrer. En revanche, ses traits tirés lui prouvaient une chose : même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher, elle semblait littéralement épuisée. Et il pouvait la comprendre. On ne pouvait pas véritablement bien dormir quand on avait des cauchemars et qu'on était une prisonnière. Il en avait déjà vécu l'expérience.

Il secoua rapidement la tête afin de chasser ce mauvais souvenir de son cerveau. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être deux à ressasser le passé. Une seule âme tourmentée à bord suffisait. C'est pourquoi, il fut soulagé quand la vision de la clairière, entourée de sapins que Coulson lui avait décrit, apparue sur son radar, le faisant définitivement sortir de ses pensées.

Il voulut prévenir Natalia que les minutes suivantes pourraient être un peu plus agitées en raison de leur descente. Mais, tout comme lui, elle se trouvait attachée et elle ne l'aurait peut-être même pas écouté.

Comme il le pensait, le quinjet se posa en de légères secousses avant de s'immobiliser au sol et Clint activa aussitôt le mode furtif permanent tout en coupant les moteurs. Il détacha ensuite sa ceinture et se dirigea vers sa coéquipière. Dix heures étaient longs, elle aurait sûrement envie de se dégourdir les jambes et se rafraichir.

« Il faut que je rappelle Phil, » s'approcha-t-il jusqu'à se mettre à sa hauteur. « Je peux compter sur toi pour ne pas commettre de chose stupide si je te détache ? »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu observer quelques minutes plus tôt, ses yeux n'étaient plus dans le vague et elle posa sur lui un regard septique.

« Je pourrai me lever pour aller aux toilettes où il faudra un accord verbal de votre directeur ? » Railla-t-elle d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

Elle déglutit en sentant sa gorge étrangement douloureuse lui chatouiller le palet. Elle reconnaissait cette sensation. Elle avait dû crier. Très fortement crier.

Clint aurait pu le confirmer s'il n'était pas en train de la fixer durement.

« Ne commence pas, » approcha-t-il ses mains des contentions qui la retenaient. « J'ai dit à Fury que je n'étais pas d'accord sur sa manière de te traiter et je le pense vraiment. »

Il le lui avait déjà fait remarquer en effet. Elle ne l'avait cru qu'à moitié. Et elle ne le croyait toujours qu'à moitié.

Elle détourna le regard, les lèvres pincées tandis qu'il entreprenait de défaire les attaches à ses poignets. Une fois fait, le jeune agent se décala et constata avec amertume que ces derniers se trouvaient abimés. Des égratignures et du sang les recouvraient, là où les sangles l'avaient enserrée. Son regard se durcit de contrariété. Il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier après sa crise. Mais vu comment elle s'était débattue, les écorchures n'étaient finalement qu'une banale fatalité.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire, » énonça-t-il en la regardant se les frotter avant de se pencher pour défaire celles au niveau de ses chevilles.

Il n'avait pas voulu que sa phrase sonne comme un sermon ou un reproche mais au son ferme qui s'était échappé de sa bouche, il avait échoué. Lamentablement.

Elle ne sembla cependant pas s'en formaliser, se contentant d'étirer ses muscles douloureux.

« Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? » Leva-t-elle cependant un sourcil dans sa direction.

Oui.

Non.

Oui ?

Peut-être.

D'accord, il n'aurait rien pu faire sur le moment. Simplement, sa totale indifférence le laissa dubitatif. Il ne s'était évidemment pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui accorde sa confiance dès le début mais il avait secrètement espéré qu'elle aurait été un peu plus coopérative. C'était raté.

« Je ne suis pas le méchant de l'histoire Natalia, » déclara-t-il rudement en tournant les talons pour rejoindre le tableau de contrôle. « La salle d'eau se trouve sur ta gauche. Il y a du désinfectant dans le tiroir ainsi que des bandes. »

Ce coup-ci, il se ficha d'être désagréable. Et il sentit son regard glacial le suivre. Il fut tenter de se retourner mais se ravisa. S'il lui montrait qu'il se méfiait, leur relation n'avancerait jamais. Pourtant, la savoir libre et dans son dos ne l'enchantait pas.

« Vous n'êtes pas le méchant, » confirma-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte indiquée. « Vous êtes juste celui qui aurait dû me tuer et qui a décidé de m'exploiter. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit plus honorable. »

Honorable ? Ce mot le mot le fit tiquer. Est-ce qu'elle en connaissait seulement le sens ? Il avait de sérieux doute. Cependant, il prit le parti de ne rien répondre en entendant la porte de la salle de bain de fortune se fermer. Il s'assura alors que toutes les autres portes étaient bien verrouillées, notamment celle permettant de sortir de l'appareil, avant de réactiver la radio de communication.

Il grimaça en regardant le nombre d'appel en absence. Dix-huit. Coulson devait être furieux.

Dans un soupire rempli d'appréhension, il remit son casque sur ses oreilles et ajusta le micro pour qu'il soit au niveau de sa bouche. Puis il se frotta les tempes. L'appel risquait d'être désagréable et fatiguant.

Il appuya lentement sur le bouton de rappel et seulement une moitié de sonnerie retentit avant que la voix angoissée et en colère de son superviseur ne retentisse.

« _Clint ? Bon sang, ça fait plus de quinze minutes que je suis sans nouvelle,_ » l'engueula-t-il sans masquer l'angoisse qui l'avait rongé durant tout ce temps. « _J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse ! J'ai cru qu'elle t'avait tué !_ »

Le jeune agent l'avait prédit, il n'avait pas apprécié de s'être fait raccrocher au nez. C'était à parier. Et encore plus en sachant qu'il avait dû entendre les cris de Natalia sans savoir de quoi il en retournait.

« Nous avons eu un petit souci à bord, » expliqua-t-il posément pour tenter de le rassurer. « Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. »

Même sans le voir, il l'imagina facilement en train de l'observer avec interrogation et perplexité.

« _Un souci ? Quel genre de souci ?_ » Demanda-t-il plus d'explications.

Son ton était plus serein. Il paraissait se calmer. Coulson ne restait jamais bien longtemps énervé. C'était ce que Clint appréciait le plus chez son superviseur.

A cette question, il jeta son regard sur la porte que Natalia avait refermé quelques instants plus tôt. S'il disait la vérité, Coulson serait obligé d'en référer à Fury et la mission serait immédiatement avortée. Natalia finirait au raft avant même qu'elle ait pu voir ce que le Shield avait à lui offrir. Vu les efforts qu'il avait déployé depuis sa rencontre, ce n'était tout bonnement pas envisageable.

Il devait improviser. Et ce n'était pas vraiment son fort.

« On a eu une panne de courant électrique. Un fusible a fait tout griller. Je l'ai réparé, » lui communiqua-t-il sa première pensée.

Un blanc de trois secondes s'installa.

« _Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai entendu Romanova hurler pour un simple fusible grillé ?_ » Interrogea-t-il, hésitant.

La parade lui vint naturellement. Tellement naturellement que Barton se fustigea mentalement dès les premières paroles prononcées.

« Non. J'ai oublié d'enclencher le pilote automatique en me levant, on est tombé quelques secondes en chute libre. »

C'était absurde. Totalement absurde quand on connaissait les compétences de vol de Hawkeye. Il était clairement nul en mensonge. Son truc à lui, c'était l'action. Pas la manipulation.

Un silence embarrassant s'en suivit qui confirma les craintes de Clint quant à l'authenticité de ses dires. D'ailleurs, s'il n'entendait pas le grésillement discontinu des interférences, il aurait presque pensé que la communication avait été coupée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il le savait.

Il attendit donc que son responsable enregistre et digère l'information erronée qu'il venait de lui transmettre.

« _Je n'aime pas t'entendre me mentir,_ » claqua finalement la voix de son superviseur. « _Tu vas encore te fourrer dans un merdier pas possible et faire des conneries. T'es sur haut-parleur ?_ »

Sur haut-parleur ? Il était sérieux ?

« Évidemment que non, » se renfrogna-t-il comme un gamin.

Il n'était pas aussi insouciant. Leurs conversations ne regardaient en rien Natalia. Coulson aurait dû le savoir. Il le suivait depuis ses débuts au sein du Shield. Jusqu'alors, ses seules erreurs avaient été de ne pas se conformer au plan ou d'agir avant le feu vert. Excepté ça, il suivait les règles imposées comme un parfait agent bien dressé. Et celle de communiquer avec son supérieur en toute confidentialité lui avait été suffisamment rabâchée.

« _Ce n'était pas une question piège,_ » analysa-t-il le comportement de son agent. « _Fury a déjà dû te l'exiger mais je te le répète encore une fois, fais attention à toi avec Romanova._ _Nous continuons de fouiller son passé et ses possibles crimes sont indescriptibles. Je te transmettrai les informations utiles sur ton portable quand tu seras en sécurité._ »

Les éternelles et terrifiantes mises en garde. Il aurait pu également le parier.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, » tenta-t-il de le tranquilliser.

« _Au contraire, »_ réfuta-t-il aussitôt. _« Tu ne te trouves pas en position de force et tu ne fais pas équipe avec un agent du Shield. Il s'agit de la Black widow. Tu sais de quoi elle est capable. Elle ne mérite pas tout ce que tu fais pour elle, j'espère que tu le sais._ »

Peut-être bien. Pour le moment, son instinct voulait toujours l'aider. Et c'est ce qu'il continuerait de faire jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme le pousse à arrêter.

« Tu me déçois, je pensais que tu étais de mon côté, » cingla-t-il durement.

Habituellement, l'homme de main de Fury ne prenait aucun parti. C'est ainsi qu'il gardait une bonne connexion entre tous ses agents. Pour qu'il s'inquiète autant c'est qu'il avait des informations dont Clint ignorait l'existence.

Il l'entendit souffler.

« _Je le suis,_ » affirma-t-il enfin. « _N'oublie juste pas qui elle est. C'est un simple rappel._ »

Encore une fois, il n'avait aucunement besoin de le lui dire. Il apprenait même déjà à la connaître. Et à la craindre un peu plus.

« Bien, merci du conseil, » le nota-t-il tout de même dans un coin de son cerveau. « Nous devons partir. Je te contacte dès que nous serons à la planque. Ça pourrait prendre un peu plus de deux heures donc pas d'affolement. »

Il ne voulait pas s'engager sur un sujet aussi sensible que ses choix concernant Natalia par radio interposée. Couper court était la meilleure chose à faire. Coulson le comprit facilement et approuva sans insister tandis que Clint raccrochait. Il se passa aussitôt une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux et souffla un peu plus bruyamment que ce qu'il voulait.

« Coulson compte vous lâcher un peu ou il est toujours sur votre dos dès que vous partez en mission ? »

Le timbre amusé de Natalia le fit sursauter et il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir la jeune femme adossée contre un fauteuil, les bras croisés, en train de le fixer avec un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Surpris par ma présence ? » Resta-t-elle en position.

Plutôt oui. Il constata qu'elle paraissait plus mordante, plus ouverte à la discussion et qu'elle avait bandé ses poignets.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain, » confirma-t-il sa pensée en se levant. « Tu es prête ? »

Elle hocha la tête tout en s'avançant doucement, les bras toujours obstinément croisés contre sa poitrine.

« Alors, quelles sont les ordres ? » Vint-elle aux nouvelles.

Elle n'envisageait pas de l'attaquer mais au regard qu'il lui lança, elle s'arrêta et l'observa se diriger vers ses affaires entreposées au fond du quinjet.

Pas touche aux armes. C'était très clair.

« Inchangés, » lui apprit-t-il en s'emparant de son sac qu'il porta à son épaule. « On trouve Jinbroshky. On le descend discrètement. On se débarrasse du corps. On rentre au QG. »

C'était aussi simple que ça. Même si, à bien y réfléchir, toutes les missions étaient toujours simples sur le papier. Dans la réalité, il en était souvent autrement. Et cette mission ne ferait pas exception à la règle. Tous deux le savaient.

« Bon plan, » mit-elle sa tête légèrement sur le côté. « Mais nous ne nous sommes toujours pas mis d'accord sur comment le faire. Ca risque de poser des difficultés. »

Aux dernières nouvelles, leurs deux méthodes étaient encore à l'opposé.

Le jeune agent activa une poignée située sur le mur et un bruit métallique s'enclencha alors qu'il plantait ses yeux résolus dans les siens.

« L'amener dans un endroit isolé. Loin de la civilisation. Coulson a réglé ce problème. Nous n'utilisons pas les techniques du KGB. »

L'attaque verbale la foudroya de plein de fouet. Elle encaissa sans rechigner.

Ainsi, Coulson s'était rangé du côté de son agent. Cela ne semblait au final pas étonnant. Totalement inconscient mais définitivement pas étonnant. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi certaines cibles étaient plus faciles que d'autres à tuer. Sauf que pour la première fois elle se trouvait du mauvais côté.

« Dans ce cas, nous n'aurons pas besoin de le trouver. Il le fera en premier, » certifia-t-elle en observant la trappe qui allait les mener vers l'extérieur s'ouvrir doucement jusqu'à ce que le pont touche le sol.

Plongée dans la nuit, la clairière était éclairée par la faible lumière des étoiles et de la lune. Tout était calme. C'en était presque apaisant. Clint lui fit signe de descendre et l'air frais lui fouetta agréablement le visage quand ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme. Elle inspira délicatement l'odeur des pins.

« Nous nous trouvons à combien de kilomètres du lieu sécurisé ? » Observa-t-elle les alentours fortement arborés et sombres.

A première vu, ils ne se trouvaient pas réellement proche de la ville même si le bruit des voitures, porté par le vent, lui parvenait très sommairement aux oreilles.

« Environ quinze, » l'informa-t-il en verrouillant le pont du quinjet.

Elle fronça des sourcils. Cette distance lui paraissait énorme pour une agence qui semblait avoir énormément de ressources.

« Quinze ? » S'étonna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Vous ne pouviez pas nous déposer plus près ? »

Sans lui prêter d'attention, il appuya sur les touches de sa montre et activa le gps tout en sortant une paire de lunette à vision nocturne de son sac. Il lui en tendit une également.

« Non, » annonça-t-il en s'équipant. « Si nous voulons rester discret et rentrer incognito dans la ville nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous sommes au bord de la périphérie de la ville, si nous marchons correctement, nous devrions arriver relativement vite. »

Il avait calculé environ deux heures dix s'ils gardaient un rythme soutenu. Cela pourrait être moins. Tout comme cela pourrait être plus.

« Vous aimez bien vous épuiser pour rien en fait ? » Le tacla-t-elle rudement. « Et si nous nous faisons attaquer avant d'atteindre la planque ? »

Il ne releva pas mais comprit ses attentes cachées derrière ses paroles.

« Fury ne voulait pas que le quinjet soit armé, » l'avisa-t-il en commençant à marcher en direction des bois. « Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te donner d'arme. »

C'était compréhensible. Bien que de nouveau très stupide. Elle ne pourrait pas éliminer Jinbroshky par sa seule ingéniosité et ses mains. Il était bien trop imprévisible. Même pour elle.

« D'accord, » le suivit-elle. « Et une fois sur place j'aurai le droit à un arc ou vous avez quelque chose d'un peu plus récent à me prêter ? »

Elle se voulut neutre. Pourtant Clint décela sa pointe de moquerie. Il y était habitué et se contenta donc de sourire brièvement.

« Une préférence ? »

Connaissant Coulson, il avait dû leur laisser plusieurs types d'armes allant de la plus petite à la plus précise. Elle aurait du choix, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Des 9mm Browning* ? » Hasarda-t-elle en s'installant à ses côtés.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Évidemment, elle ne choisissait pas les plus courants. Et elle en avait conscience. Elle le taquinait de nouveau.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre contiendra plus d'action puisque Jinbroshky devrait faire son apparition. Il est déjà à moitié écrit et je suis déjà impatiente de vous le livrer lol**

 ***Pour les amateurs d'Anita Blake... Petite pensée pour elle ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire vos pensées.**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Comme promis, je continue la publication de mes fictions en cours avant de quitter ce site (je continuerai évidemment de lire vos histoires mais ne publierai plus).**

 **Voici donc la suite de Budapest. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

* * *

Longeant le fleuve du Danube, les deux espions marchaient déjà depuis huit kilomètres, la quiétude de la nuit les englobant totalement. Ils avaient quitté la discrétion de la forêt depuis environ deux kilomètres et avançaient désormais au travers des rues escarpées d'un petit village à proximité de la capitale.

Les lampadaires reflétaient une fine lumière sur les abords de la route, les obligeant à se terrer plus profondément dans les endroits sombres et à longer les murs. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se montrer ouvertement. Cela aurait été trop dangereux. Pour eux. Comme pour leur couverture.

Ils avaient cependant retiré leurs lunettes infrarouges, la luminosité étant redevenue suffisamment correcte dans la ville. La méfiance était de mise car désormais dans les rues de Budapest, ils étaient autant les traqueurs que les traqués.

Certes, ce n'était pas une première pour eux. Le danger faisait partie de leur vie. En revanche, ce qui était nouveau, c'était leur partenariat. Et ce détail pourtant minime s'annonçait comme un défi de taille. Ils en prenaient de plus en plus conscience à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la planque fournie par le Shield.

Si la cohabitation dans le quinjet avait été tendue, il en était de même actuellement.

Marchant l'un derrière l'autre, Natalia se trouvait en première position. En première ligne de mire comme elle aimait penser. De cette façon, cela permettait à Clint de garder un œil sur elle. Il ne pouvait clairement pas le faire si elle se trouvait derrière lui. Elle avait parfaitement compris son raisonnement dès qu'il lui avait demandé de passer devant aux abords de la ville. Elle n'avait pas fait de scène, néanmoins, Clint avait bien vu que cette exigence ne lui avait pas plu. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien fait pour essayer de cacher son irritation.

Natalia était habituée à obéir, là n'était pas le souci. Seulement voilà, elle était également habituée à gérer ses missions seule et à sa façon. Jusqu'alors, ça lui avait plutôt bien réussi. Elle avait enchainé les contrats de manière rapide et efficace. Sans jamais faire un faux pas et sans jamais se faire prendre. Elle considérait sa situation immédiate comme un échec. Elle avait échoué une fois. Une fois de trop... Et c'est pourquoi elle était donc persuadée que si Clint s'était un peu plus méfié comme elle le lui avait pratiquement ordonné, ils n'auraient actuellement pas été repérés et suivis aussi rapidement.

Pour le moment, elle ne disait rien. Ne l'en informait pas.

La personne qui les suivait – ou les personnes, elle n'arrivait pas encore à le déterminer,- se tenait à distance raisonnable. Ne passant toujours pas à l'action malgré les nombreuses occasions qui s'étaient présentées lors d'endroits isolés. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'il s'agissait de Jinbroshky. Malgré tout, le doute l'habitait. L'espion russe était performant et avait du matériel à la pointe de la technologie pour pister ses cibles sauf que d'après les propos de Clint, le quinjet comportait en mode furtif. Il n'avait donc pas pu repérer leur arrivée grâce à cet appareil.

Budapest s'étendait sur vingt-cinq kilomètres du nord au sud, contre vingt-neuf d'est en ouest. Soit une superficie totale de cinq cent vingt-cinq kilomètres carrés. Ce n'était pas petit. A hauteur de comparaison, la ville de Washington avait une superficie totale de cent soixante-dix-sept kilomètres carrés.

Que Jinbroshky sache leur emplacement exact moins d'une heure trente après leur atterrissage était donc un exploit.

Deux hypothèses bataillaient donc férocement à l'intérieur de son cerveau.

Soit quelqu'un les avait trahis, -ce qui était fort probable vu sa côte de non popularité auprès des autres agents du Shield qui la voulaient morte-, soit il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Elle misait fortement sur la première hypothèse.

Les feuilles d'un arbre bougèrent sur sa gauche et la sortirent de ses pensées. Son corps se contracta subitement. Malgré la légère brise, ce n'était assurément pas le vent qui venait de faire bouger ces branches. La personne en question s'était dangereusement rapprochée de leur position.

L'adrénaline se décupla dans son système sanguin, remontant de ses orteils jusqu'au haut de son crâne.

Son corps s'en trouva boosté. Ses muscles se tinrent prêts au combat.

Elle sourit intérieurement.

Un peu d'animation allait lui faire le plus grand bien, son moral étant compromis.

Extérieurement, elle savait que la tension qui avait envahi son corps était pratiquement imperceptible. Cependant, Clint s'en aperçut aussitôt. Les épaules de la rousse étant légèrement plus relevées que la normale.

Depuis leurs premiers pas en Hongrie, il n'avait cessé de l'observer.

Quelque chose clochait, même s'il ne savait pas encore quoi.

Discrètement, le jeune agent entreprit d'observer rapidement les alentours à la recherche de ce qui pouvait contrarier la jeune femme. Il ne vit rien malgré ses yeux affutés. Avant d'être un espion, il était avant tout un tueur à gages. C'était une des différences qui le frappait le plus avec sa nouvelle partenaire.

Pourtant, il n'abandonna pas et continua d'utiliser la totalité de ses sens pour essayer de capter le moindre indice.

Les maisons qui arpentaient de part en part la route paraissaient toutes endormies. La nuit était plutôt calme et sèche. Seul un chien errant était en train de marcher non loin d'eux. A moins qu'elle ait peur des animaux, cela ne pouvait pas être ça.

Ne voyant rien décidément rien de suspect, il se décida à questionner l'espionne. Pas forcément de guetter de cœur d'admettre une faiblesse mais s'il voulait qu'ils apprennent à se connaître, ils allaient bien devoir se montrer mutuellement leurs points forts et leurs points faibles.

« Un souci ? » Articula-t-il faiblement entre ses dents pour que ses paroles ne s'entendent pas dans le silence de la nuit.

L'espionne opina discrètement dans un faux sourire, continuant de marcher à la même cadence et ne se préoccupant pas de sa nouvelle proximité avec le jeune homme. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête dans sa direction, regardant obstinément devant elle.

« Nous sommes suivis, » chuchota-t-elle. « Restez calme et à l'affût. »

Elle venait de lui donner un ordre.

Oui. Elle venait réellement de lui donner un ordre.

Cependant, Clint n'était pas du genre macho et le prit surtout comme un conseil. Si elle avait raison, l'atteinte de la planque allait être plus compliquée que prévu et surtout beaucoup plus mouvementée. Il maudit Fury et ses appréhensions. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait fourni une arme à Natalia dès le début. Cela aurait évité un problème tel que celui-ci.

Il hésita à défaire la fermeture éclaire de son sac afin d'avoir son arc à proximité.

« Ne faites pas de connerie, » l'arrêta-t-elle sèchement avant même qu'il ne bouge sa main. « Attendez. »

Ok. Au moins c'était clair, l'idée était apparemment ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'elle ait interprété ses intentions sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste. Et surtout sans même le regarder.

« Il faut qu'on se mette en hauteur, » l'informa-t-il doucement.

De plus haut, il pourrait avoir plus facilement une meilleure vue et trouver celui qui les espionnait. C'était sa manière de faire. C'était toujours ainsi qu'il opérait. Il considérait tout à plus de deux mètres de hauteur comme sa marque de fabrique.

« Il n'y a aucun point d'accès, » dit aussitôt Natalia.

Sa remarque était juste. Bien que légèrement erronée.

« J'en vois au minimum deux. »

Un sur le toit plat d'une maison un peu plus loin et un autre dans une rue sur leur gauche qui remontait très légèrement mais qui lui permettrait d'avoir assez de visibilité.

« Vous n'aurez pas le temps de les atteindre, » réfuta-t-elle immédiatement ces possibilités.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'il était plus rapide qu'elle ne le pensait que Natalia s'arrêta subitement contre un arbre, la paume de la main plaquée contre son ventre et gémissant d'une douleur sourde. Aussitôt Clint arriva à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Fronça-t-il les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Il l'observa. Pas de sang. Elle n'avait pas été touchée par le tir d'un silencieux.C'était un petit soulagement.

« Je vais le forcer à sortir de sa cachette, » déclara-elle placidement. « S'il avait voulu nous tuer, nous le serions déjà. Il veut autre chose. Il faut découvrir quoi. »

C'était l'explication la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendu. Elle était complètement tarée.

« Astucieux, » cracha-t-il tout bas pour montrer son désaccord. « Et une fois qu'il est là, on fait quoi ? Tu n'es même pas armée, » lui rappela-t-il.

« Ça, c'est uniquement de votre faute, » grimaça-t-elle en jetant des regards invisibles aux alentours. « Je vous avais dit que nous serions des proies faciles. Vous auriez dû m'écouter, ça nous aurait évité ce genre de situation difficilement gérable. »

Elle avait dit ces phrases, les dents serrées. Elle était énervée. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite.

« Nous avons pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour débarquer incognito, » se défendit-il. « Quelqu'un a dû lui donner notre emplacement. »

Tout comme Natalia, il ne voyait pas d'autres interprétations plausibles.

« Donc vous avez un traître parmi vous, » souffla-t-elle hargneuse en se redressant, une main toujours posée contre l'arbre.

Cette idée le perturba. Cela n'était pas envisageable. Fury choisissait avec soin tous ses agents. Il n'était évidemment pas à l'abri d'une faille mais pour le moment, il ne s'était jamais trompé sur ses intuitions.

Il se rappela alors de ses conversations avec lui avant leur départ pour Budapest.

Son directeur ne faisait pas confiance à la jeune femme...

« Qu'est-ce que qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi ? » Fut-il soudain soupçonneux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans un excès d'exaspération et de colère mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une balle ricocha sur leur gauche faisant exploser l'écorce de l'arbre en plusieurs petits morceaux. Les deux agents s'aplatir et contournèrent le tronc, -fort heureusement assez gros-, en moins d'une seconde, le cœur rapide et le souffle court d'adrénaline.

« Peut-être bien parce que je n'accepterais pas qu'on me tire dessus également, » bougonna-t-elle en regardant Clint sortir son arc et s'emparer de son carquois.

Il la fixa, les yeux sombres de méfiance.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse valable, » l'avisa-t-il.

Barton l'imaginait très bien se prendre une balle volontairement dans l'espoir de tromper son adversaire. Rien ne semblait l'effrayer. Rien excepter ses _souvenirs_ visiblement. C'était bien le seul moment où il avait pu déceler une part de vérité dans ses yeux verts emplis de dangerosité.

« Vous souhaitez réellement parler de ça maintenant ? » Plissa-t-elle les paupières de défis tandis qu'une nouvelle balle venait rencontrer le tronc infranchissable de l'arbre.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête et d'armer son arc. Il réglerait ce second problème après le premier. Il lui en faisait la promesse muette.

* * *

 **Alors, votre avis, Natasha est-elle la taupe ? :P**

 **En raison de l'été (et du fait que je sors beaucoup plus le soir après le boulot), les chapitres seront un peu plus courts. Ils resteront quand même de bonnes tailles (jamais moins de 1700 mots) mais n'atteindront pas les 4000 mots comme pour certains car sinon vous n'aurez pas des suites très régulières lol**

 **Je vous dis, à la prochaine,**

 **Tanutwo**


End file.
